Ain't Loveth Grand?
by Woemcat
Summary: This is an episode addition to Season 3, Episode 10, "Ain't Loveth Grand?" I am changing canon from this episode on out. I am referencing Season 3, Episode 18, "The Eleven Year Itch," which occurs toward the end of March. The rest of Season 3 and none of Season 4 exist for this story. Some may think Laurie and Richard Lawrence are a bit out of character, but not for my canon.
1. Chapter 1

This is an episode addition to Season 3, Episode 10, "Ain't Loveth Grand?" I am changing canon from this episode on out. I am referencing Season 3, Episode 18, "The Eleven Year Itch," which occurs toward the end of March. The rest of Season 3 and none of Season 4 exist for this story. Some may think Laurie and Richard Lawrence are a bit out of character, but not for my canon. I'm preserving Laurie's sweetness and I never did like Richard Lawrence. Any additional author's notes will be listed in the review section. With that, happy reading!

* * *

 **Early February:**

Laurie sits at her vanity, getting ready for her date with Greg. Nerves are threatening to get the best of her, as she thinks about the conversation she's about to have of her boyfriend of just over two months. "How am I going to tell him?" she thinks, through tears.

Tracy walks into their bedroom and sees her sister crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she dismisses.

"Then, why are you crying?"

"Never mind. Just get whatever you're wanting to get and let me finish getting ready for my date."

Tracy shrugs her shoulders, retrieves her colouring book and crayons, and leaves the room. However, she immediately runs back in. "Greg's here!"

"Thanks!" Laurie responds, as she wipes her tears and repairs her makeup. After she's satisfied that she's sufficiently cleaned up, she stands and inhales, "Here it goes." She walks down the stairs and sees her mother and older brother talking to Greg.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Shirley asks Greg.

"Dinner and a movie." He looks up, sees his girlfriend descending the stairs, and sighs, relieved that he'll be able to escape another interrogation. The phone call he received from Laurie earlier that day still troubles him, and the expression on her face, concerns him. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Don't stay out too late," Shirley directs.

"We won't," Laurie calls as she and Greg walk out the front door. She sighs, relieved to get out of the house, as they get in his car and drive off.

He notices that she looks worried. "You okay?"

"No, but I'll tell you when we get to Muldoon's Point."

"Fair enough." He drives to the taco stand, where they pick up a couple dinners and drive to Muldoon's Point. "Now," he begins, as he takes a bite of his taco, "what did we need to talk about?"

"Us," Laurie sighs, looking down at her hands, draped over her lap.

"What about 'us'?" he asks, alarmed. "You're not wanting to break up?"

"No! Not at all!" She corrects, kissing him on the cheek.

"Then what? You're scaring me."

"Greg," she sighs, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" He feels a lump forming in his throat.

"You and me," she begins, "we're going to have a baby."

"Since when?" he asks, dumbfounded.

"Since our first date a little over two months ago."

"Oh, wow!" He sighs, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm not getting rid of it and I don't want to give my baby away either."

"Good. Good. I don't want that either."

"I wanna keep our baby," Laurie states emphatically, as she places his hand over her midsection.

"Me too."

"What about your job?" she asks, panicked, "Will they fire you since we're not married?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But if they do," he assures, "I'll go to work for my father. You and the baby are more important to me than my job is."

"Aww!" She embraces her beloved. "I love you!"

"I hope we have a girl," he grins. "I want her to have your good looks."

"And your style!" she beams. "But I want to have a boy just like his daddy."

"Daddy! I love the sound of that. Hey, baby! I'm your daddy! I can't wait to meet you!"

Laurie giggles, however, she quickly turns serious. "How am I gonna tell my mom?"

"Do you want me there with you?"

"It may be better if I tell her by myself." She inhales. "It may be better if I tell my brothers and sister by myself too."

"That might be better."

"Afraid Keith and Danny will beat you up?" she smirks.

"Actually, yes," he gulps.

Laurie giggles. "I'll make sure they won't lay a hand on you."

"You can't be with me or them twenty-four, seven."

"Oh," she smiles, "I have my ways."

The couple kiss.

"What about the Band?" Greg ponders.

"I'm not looking forward to telling Reuben either. This is going to be hard on that too. We always do a summer tour, but it looks like we won't be able to do that this summer."

"I'm sorry," his face falls.

"Hey," she calls, stroking his cheek, "I played a part in this too. Don't blame yourself. We decided to go 'all the way.'"

"I still feel like it's my fault," he berates himself. "I'm older and was supposed to know better."

"When will tell your folks?" Laurie inquires.

"Probably next weekend when you're out of town."

"When we're out of town for a performance?" she quips.

"I know," he grins, "I'm a coward."

"No, you're not!" She kisses his cheek, grinning. "I'm telling my family by myself and it's okay with me that you'll do the same with yours."

They talk more about their future plans and their hopes for this child. It's getting late and time for Greg to take Laurie back home. She becomes increasingly somber as they get closer to her house. A tear escapes her eye.

"You okay?"

"I'm dreading telling my mom tonight."

"Do you have to tell her tonight?" He brushes a stray lock from her face.

"I might as well get it over with," she sighs. "It won't get any easier, so I might as well go ahead and tell her."

He parks the car in the driveway and gives her a quick peck on the lips, "Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

"Call me after you talk to your mom."

"I will," she replies as she gets out of the car, "if I'm able."

She watches her boyfriend and father of her child drive off. Then, she sighs as she opens the front door of the house, and plods up the stairs. "Here goes nothing!"

* * *

Laurie knocks on her mother's bedroom door, trying to blink back tears.

"Come in!" Shirley calls.

The young woman hesitantly opens the door, dreading the piece of news she'll have to share. She says a quick prayer and enters the room.

"How was your date?" the Partridge matriarch asks. She sees the tears. "Laurie, what's wrong?"

Laurie tries to speak, but the tears keep coming.

"What is it?" Shirley asks, concerned.

"Oh, mom!"

"Sweetheart, you can tell me anything."

"Mom," the brunette sighs, dreading the conversation. "Remember when Greg and I went out for the first time and we spent four hours at Muldoon's Point?"

"Yes." Shirley's not liking the way this conversation is heading.

"Well," she gulps, "it wasn't completely the truth."

"Oh?"

"I told you we 'talked the whole time,'" she sighs, "but we didn't 'talk the whole time.'"

"Oh, really." Shirley sternly utters, "What did happen?"

"We, uhhh," she stammers, "we did more than 'talk the whole time.' And..." she trails off.

"And?" The blonde's face falls, as she tries not to show the disappointment she's feeling inside.

Mustering up courage, Laurie blurts. "And, I'm pregnant."

"What?" Shirley sits straight up.

"I'm pregnant," she repeats.

"That's what I thought you said," Shirley sighs. "Laurie!"

"I'm sorry!" the young woman cries, as she paces the room. "Greg and I want to keep it."

"You know, babies are a lot of work."

"I know that, mom," she replies annoyed, "but I can't give my son or daughter up."

"Laurie, you're sixteen years old!" She groans, feeling her world crashing down around her.

"I know!" Laurie volleys.

"What does Greg say about it?"

"He's so excited," the brunette smiles. "He wants a little girl, but I want a little boy."

"But will he be here for you and the baby? Will he support the two of you? I can help, but I'm not going to raise this baby for you."

"It's my baby. I don't want you to raise it."

Shirley sighs and motions for her daughter to sit on the bed. "We need to talk about this."

"I've got my mind made up!" she interrupts.

"If you and Greg are keeping the baby, there's a lot we need to talk about." The older woman regroups, "First, there's school. You're not quitting school."

"I didn't say I was!"

"And, then there's the Band. This is really going to affect us. Reuben had planned for us to go on a tour of Asia this summer, but now, that's out."

"I'm sorry, mom! I didn't mean to get pregnant!"

"There's a thing called 'self-control.' I thought I'd taught you to use it," Shirley fires back.

"Sorry!"

"And furthermore, you lied to me."

"How did I lie to you?"

"You told me you and Greg 'talked the whole time.' Apparently, you did a lot more than that. How can I trust you?"

"You can trust me!"

"And, you said you and Greg had decided not to see as much of each other after your first few dates? Was that a lie too?"

"We'd planned on that, but with this new development, that's not really possible anymore."

The blonde sighs, "And what about Greg's job? You know he could lose his job at the church because of this."

"He said if he does, he'll go to work for his father." Laurie smiles, starry-eyed, "He said the baby and I are more important than his job. Isn't that sweet?"

"Very," she sarcastically replies, rolling her eyes. "We're not going to solve everything tonight." She kisses her daughter on the cheek. "I love you, and we'll get through this."

"I love you too."

"Try to get some sleep."

"I will," Laurie states as she leaves the room.

Shirley looks toward the closed door and sighs. "Dan," she whispers, "I really need your help. Why did you have to leave us? I'm heading into uncharted territory here."

* * *

The next morning, Laurie walks into the kitchen for breakfast. She spies her mother cooking French toast over the stove. Keith, Danny, Chris, Tracy and Reuben are sitting at the breakfast table.

"Here's your breakfast," Shirley greets her daughter, in a monotone voice, not even bothering to look at her.

"Thanks," she replies, as she takes her plate and sits at the table.

"Sleep well?"

"Guess so."

Reuben and her siblings watch the exchange with curiosity.

"How was your date last night?" Danny inquires. "You got home awfully late."

"It was fine," she begins, "and how would you know when I got in?"

Shirley stares at her middle son, also curious.

"I came down to get a drink of water and heard Greg drive up."

"And you came up with that piece of chocolate cake and didn't share with me," Chris pipes.

"I had to hurry. I couldn't bring up two plates," the red head explains.

"Right. You just wanted it all to yourself."

"All right, boys," Shirley warns, exasperated. She sits at the table.

"Have you thought any more about what dates you want to book for the summer tour?"

"I don't think we'll be able to do the summer tour," Shirley replies, her eyes trained on Laurie.

"Why not?"

"Ask Laurie."

Laurie looks down at her plate, and takes a couple bites of her toast, while Reuben and her siblings look at her and Shirley.

"Laurie?" Tracy voices, "what's mom talking about? Does this have anything to do with why you were crying before your date last night?"

Shirley's face falls, seeing the concern from her younger daughter. "We'll need to do something else for the summer tour, Reuben," she sighs.

"Anyone care to tell me why?"

"Because I'm pregnant," Laurie blurts, "I'm having a baby."

"What?" Chris pipes.

"I'll kill him!" Keith growls.

"You're having a baby?" Tracy squeals.

"You know, Keith's gonna kill 'em," Danny supplies.

"Shirley?" Reuben utters.

"Yes," she sighs, eyes mixed with anger and disappointment. "She and Greg are having a baby."

"I'm a little over two months along."

"So, that would put the birth right in the middle of summer tour," the manager calculates.

"More like the end of tour," the matriarch corrects, "but this means we'll either need to cancel summer tour altogether or have a very short one."

"Maybe we can reschedule the Pacific tour for the next summer."

"I'm sorry!" Laurie bursts into tears. "I'm sorry that I'm ruining everything for the family!" She stands up and clears her plate. "Yes, we made a mistake. We didn't plan on this, but like it or not, mom, the baby's coming this summer." She storms off.

"Laurie!" Shirley calls after her. "I really blew it." She clears her plate. "I'll go talk to her. I'll be back in a few minutes and we can go over performance dates then."

* * *

Shirley sees her daughters' bedroom door slightly ajar and Laurie draped across her bed. The young woman cries into her pillow. "Laurie?" she knocks on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Why?" she barks, "so you can tell me again how disappointed you are in me? If so, please leave me alone."

"No," the blonde woman replies, contrite, "I want to tell you I'm sorry." She sits on the bed and strokes her daughter's hair. "I really blew it last night and this morning. I could've handled things better and I didn't."

"You really embarrassed me at breakfast," she spits, looking her mother directly in the eye.

"I'm sorry."

"This is already difficult for me," she sobs, "and you just made things harder."

Shirley's face falls, eyes welling with tears.

"You blame me for having to alter the Band's performance schedule. Are you going to blame me the whole pregnancy? If so, I'm moving out and will move in with Greg."

"You will not!" she fires back. The tension builds, so the matriarch takes a couple deep breaths, says a silent prayer, and continues, "I am so sorry I made you think I'm blaming you."

"You do blame me."

"Laurie, I really don't blame you."

"You could've fooled me."

"Give me strength!" she whispers as she regroups. "I really don't blame you. Last night when you told me you were pregnant, I was in shock. I never expected any of my kids to drop news like that." She sighs. "And, you betrayed my trust. After you came home from that first date and told me you and Greg spent four hours at Muldoon's Point, I was afraid you were going to tell me that you'd done more than 'talk the whole time.' I was so relieved when you assured me nothing more had gone on. Then, last night, you reveal that yes, more did go on and now my daughter is pregnant. Do you see my point?"

"I guess so," she concedes.

Shirley smiles, "I promise I'll do my best not to make you feel embarrassed or like you've ruined everything. You haven't ruined everything. Yes, things are a lot different than what I'd hoped or expected they'd be, but we'll manage."

"Thanks, mom. That really means a lot."

"I love you." She embraces her daughter. "And even though I'm not thrilled with how things have happened, I love my new grandchild very much."

"I love you too, mom!"

The women embrace.

"How are you feeling? Any morning sickness?"

"No. Other than just being a little tired, I feel fine."

"That's great!" the matriarch grins. "I hope you'll have an easier time than I did. I had constant morning sickness with all five of you."

"Then why have five kids?" Laurie giggles in disbelief.

"Because your father and I loved kids," she chuckles. "We wanted to have eight, but..."

"Eight?"

"Yes, eight. I had a miscarriage after Tracy and it put our childbearing years to an end. I got sick about ten weeks into my pregnancy. It scared your father so much, that he got a vasectomy."

"Uhhh, mom, that's too much information," Laurie blushes.

"I'm sorry." She clasps her daughter's hand. "Monday, I'll call Dr. Lucas's office to get you an appointment set up."

"Okay. Thanks, mom."

"I've got to get down and talk to Reuben about our schedule for the next year."

"I am sorry about summer tour."

"Don't worry about it. You and the baby are much more important than any tour. I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

The women embrace.

* * *

Shirley goes back into the kitchen and sees that Reuben is sitting alone at the breakfast table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. He looks up. "Is everything all right?"

"It will be."

"Care to talk about it?"

"I never thought one of my children would tell me that they either got pregnant or got a girl pregnant." She buries her face in her hands, trying to regain her composure.

"It's not the end of the world."

"I know. I'm just so disappointed."

"You'll get through this. And besides," he grins, "you'll have a new grandbaby to love."

"Thanks, Reuben," she smiles, putting her hand over his. "I think I needed that."

"Anytime." He exhales, changing the subject. "Now, let's talk about the Band's schedule. I'll inform the record producer that the Pacific tour is out. Maybe we could have a couple brief local tours, and base the schedule on how Laurie and the baby are faring."

"I'll set up an appointment with Dr. Lucas next week and we'll go from there."

"Fair enough. Now, about next weekend's concert..."


	2. Chapter 2

Shirley and Laurie walk into Dr. Lucas's office. The blonde registers her daughter and they take a seat in the waiting room. Anxiety rises through Laurie's body.

"It'll be okay," Shirley soothes.

"I'm just..."

"Worried," the matriarch supplies, clasping her daughter's hand.

"Yeah. I want everything to be okay."

The nurse calls Laurie back to an exam room, takes her vitals and asks, "What are you here for today?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're wanting your first prenatal exam?"

Laurie looks at her mother questioningly.

"Yes," Shirley supplies

"How far along are you?"

"A little over two months," the brunette answers.

"Okay," she closes the chart, "Dr. Lucas will be in shortly."

She leaves the room. Laurie sits on the exam table, her legs shaking. Shirley sits on a nearby chair, thumbing through a magazine. "I always got the jitters my first prenatal appointments with each of you. My nerves didn't settle down until Dr. Lucas let me listen to the heartbeat."

"You think he'll let me listen to my baby's?"

"I don't see why not?" the matriarch smiles.

Dr. Lucas knocks on the door and enters the room. "Shirley, Laurie, how are you?"

"Doing well," the blonde responds, shaking his hand.

"I'm fine," Laurie replies.

"So, you're here for your first prenatal exam?"

"Yes."

The doctor smiles, trying to make the teen feel more at ease, "How far along are you?"

"A little over two months."

"Where did you go for your pregnancy test?"

"I went to the Women's Clinic on Sanderson Street."

"Ah," he smiles, "they're a good clinic." He conducts an exam. "How do you know how far along you are?"

Laurie blushes, "Well, I've only had sex once and that was a little over two months ago, and I haven't had my period since before that."

Shirley grimaces, pained over her daughter's situation.

"Have you had any nausea, queasiness, bloating, breast tenderness, or fatigue?"

"No, just tired, that's all."

"Good. Would you like to hear the baby's heartbeat?"

The young woman looks at her mother, who nods. "Yes, please!" she grins.

The doctor sets up the doppler and puts the wand on the teen's abdomen. After moving it around, he finally hears the heartbeat. "Hear that?" he smiles, "that's your baby's heartbeat."

Laurie grins and sees her mother grinning.

He switches the machine off and looks at his calendar. "It looks like you're nearly eleven weeks along, which means you'll be entering the second trimester in about three weeks. This puts your due date mid-August." He extends his hand and helps her sit up. "You're in good health. I want to see you again in another month. Do you have any questions?"

"Since I haven't had any morning sickness yet, will I get it later?"

"Probably not, but you might find some foods won't agree with you, especially as the pregnancy progresses."

"Thanks," the young woman smiles, relieved.

The doctor shakes Shirley's hand. "Shirley, it's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too."

Dr. Lucas leaves the room as Shirley and Laurie gather their things. Shirley notices her daughter looking somber. "What's wrong, honey?"

"This is real," she chokes.

"Yes, it is. You and Greg will have a lot of responsibility and growing up to do."

"I know we will," the young mother-to-be replies, "but that's why we have each other."

* * *

Later that evening, Laurie and Greg go out to the taco stand. Although Shirley has required the couple to have a chaperone on their dates, she has made an exception for this evening. They're the only ones there, so they feel free to talk.

"How was your appointment?"

"Good," she smiles. "I got to hear our baby's heartbeat."

Greg grins, "'Our baby.' I like the sound of that."

"Me too! We'll get to meet this little guy or girl mid-August."

"Perfect!"

"Why is that?"

"Any day our baby is born is perfect," he smiles, kissing her on the cheek. "Do you want to pick out names?"

"It's early."

"I'd like to be able to call this little guy or girl something other than 'the baby.'"

"Well," she grins, "what names do you like?"

"I like Sarah, Wendy, Amanda and Amy. You?"

"Wendy Houser?" Laurie ponders. "I like it."

"What's your full name?"

"Laurie Lynn."

"Wendy Lynn Houser?" He grins from ear to ear. "I like it."

"So do I. What about boy's names?"

"It's going to be a girl. I just know it."

"Well," Laurie teases, "It could be a boy. What's your full name?"

"Gregory Robert."

"Hmm," she thinks, "I like William, Eric, Aaron, and Brian."

"I like William."

"So, William Robert Houser?"

"I like it. Wendy Lynn or William Robert." He moves from his side of the table and sits next to his beloved. "Hi Wendy! It's your daddy! Daddy loves you very much!"

Laurie giggles. "You know, the baby could be William. He might feel funny if he knew his daddy kept calling him Wendy."

"I know," he gives her a quick peck on the lips, "but for today, the baby is Wendy. She might feel funny if she knew her mother kept calling her William."

"How 'bout if we try on different names for our son or daughter and agree on what we'll call the baby when we're together?" he suggests.

"Okay, but I don't want to tell anyone what names we're thinking about. I want it to be a surprise."

"I'm with you there." He inhales, "Changing the subject somewhat, how did telling your mom, family and Reuben go?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call after I told mom."

"I had a feeling you were under some stress," he soothes, stroking her hair.

"It was hard," she gulps, "and mom really freaked."

"I imagine she did."

"Aaaaand," she smirks, "you might want to steer clear of Keith and Danny for awhile."

"They're threatening to beat me up?"

"Yep."

"Okay," he kisses her on the lips, "I'll give them some space. And, what about Reuben and the Band?"

"He's not too thrilled about all of this, but he and mom are working on revised plans for our performance schedule." She sighs.

"What?"

"He'd planned a summer tour in Asia, and that's out now. I feel like I've really disappointed my family. He was going to spring it on us, but I've derailed those plans."

"We didn't plan this," he comforts, "sometimes life just happens."

"I know," she berates, "but we didn't do anything to prevent it." Tears roll down her cheeks.

Greg kisses away her tears. "It's going to be hard, but we'll get through this together. Once the baby's born, a lot of this stress won't matter."

"I love this baby already," she brightens. "Wendy's a part of us both. Although I wish we'd waited to have a baby, I'm glad she's coming."

"I'm glad she's coming too." he concludes, with a liplock. "and your mother will come around."

"She is coming around. She apologized for how she reacted."

"That's good. It shows that she's reasonable and supportive."

"She is, and she went with me to my appointment with Dr. Lucas."

"I'm glad." They kiss.

"Are you dreading telling your folks?"

"A little," he inhales, "but I'm more nervous about telling the church pastor."

"That makes me nervous too. I don't want you to lose your job over this."

"We don't need to go around and around about this," he exhales, frustration building. He runs his hand through his hair and regroups, "it's not the end of the world if I lose my job. I can always work for my dad. I know it's easier said than done, but I don't want you to feel guilty over whatever happens with my job."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Good."

Laurie relaxes into his embrace. "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A month later (Mid-March):**

Greg has told his parents about the baby coming. Although they were disappointed, they took the news in stride. His next hurdle is telling the pastor of the church where he works. After saying a quick prayer, he knocks on the pastor's study's door.

"Come in!" the pastor calls.

The young man enters the study.

"Greg," the older man greets, "how are you? How's the study over Romans going?"

"The class is really enjoying it," he chokes.

The elder gentleman sees that his young protege looks uneasy, so he invites Greg to sit. "I see something's troubling you."

"I've got something to tell you," he sighs, "and you're not going to like it."

"Oh, what's going on?"

"You know Laurie Partridge and I have been dating."

"Yes," the pastor replies, leaning forward in his chair.

"She's almost sixteen weeks pregnant and I'm the father." Greg hangs his head, ashamed.

Grieved by the news, the pastor sighs, collecting his thoughts. "What are you going to do?"

"Laurie and I plan on raising the child together."

"Do you have any plans on marrying her?"

"She's sixteen, and will turn seventeen in August. On her eighteenth birthday, I'm going to ask her to marry me. She'll graduate from high school next school year."

"The two of you have really gotten into a mess."

"We have," the young man sighs, "but I'm determined to make it right."

"Do you love her?"

"With all my heart, sir."

"You're six years older than she is?" the pastor questions.

"No, five years."

"You've been a really good associate pastor, and I don't want to have to let you go."

Greg inhales, dreading what the pastor may say next. "I understand, sir. I can turn in my resignation and clean out my study this weekend." He rises to leave, "I'll be going now, sir."

"I didn't say I was going to," the older man stops him. "Sit back down."

The blond reluctantly sits.

"I'm not going to fire you," he begins. "I'm going to recommend to the Board that you stay on as our associate pastor. I'm going to level with you. It's not going to be an easy sell, but I believe the church should be in the business of love and forgiveness, not condemnation."

"Thanks," Greg sighs, relieved, feeling a large weight lift off his shoulders.

"I'd like you and Laurie, with her mother's permission, to come in for family counseling. I want to give the two of you and the baby the best start you can have."

"Thank you, sir."

"Does Laurie and her mother know your intentions toward Laurie and the baby?"

"They don't know I want to marry her, but they know I want to raise the baby with her."

"We can start from there, and proceed how the two of you would like."

"That sounds good."

"If we have an agreement that the two of you will come to counseling on a regular basis, I'll recommend to the Board that you stay on as Associate Pastor."

"We will. We'll have to work around her school and performance schedule, but I have a feeling Shirley will agree."

"All right," the elder man concludes. "Go tell Laurie your job is safe."

"I will!" he brightens. Greg rises and shakes the pastor's hand, and leaves the room with a spring in his step.

* * *

Greg dashes over to the Partridges' house. He rings the doorbell, and it feels like an eternity until Shirley answers the door. "Greg!" She utters, surprised to see him.

"Is Laurie home?"

"She's not back from school yet, but she should be here in about an hour. You're welcome to wait. Can I get you anything? Water? A soda?"

"Water would be fine, thank you." He replies, as he sits on the living room couch.

Shirley returns with a glass of water for each and sits in the easy chair. "What's got you coming over so early? You look like you've got good news to share."

"I do."

"You still have your job!"

"Yes." He explains the terms the pastor laid out, careful not to disclose his intentions of marrying her elder daughter.

"Greg, that's wonderful!" she expresses, relieved.

"I can't wait to tell her."

"Tell me what?" a female voice calls from the front door.

Greg stands up, embraces his beloved, completing the embrace with a deep kiss. Shirley clears her throat and they startle apart. Laurie giggles. "How are you and the baby feeling?" he asks, as he places his hand on her abdomen.

"Doing great." She places her hand over his. "She's growing like crazy. Soon, I'll have to break out the maternity clothes."

Shirley gulps, not ready for this. Laurie and Greg sit on the couch, and Shirley returns to the easy chair.

"Did you see the pastor today?" Laurie asks, dreading what he has to tell her.

"I have."

"And?"

"I still have a job!"

"Oh Greg!" She leaps into his embrace. "I'm so happy!" They exchange a quick peck.

Shirley smiles, seeing the love they have for each other.

"Tell me!" the young woman insists.

Greg fills her in on the discussion he had with the church pastor.

"Yes! I agree!" She rests in his arms. "That's one less worry we'll have to deal with."

He kisses the top of her head and holds her close. "I was praying that everything would work out. He said it'll be a tough sell to the Board, but I have faith that he'll convince them." A tear escapes Laurie's eye. "Hey." He wipes it away. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy!" she sniffs. "And, my hormones are making me a little crazy."

"A little?" Danny pipes as he exits the kitchen with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Don't tell me those are all for you!" Shirley glares.

"No," he shrinks. "I'll give some to Chris and Tracy."

"You'd better, or you won't have any dessert for a week."

"Danny!" Chris pipes, following his older brother out of the kitchen, "you took all the cookies! Mom! Make him share!"

"Danny!" Shirley calls, exasperated.

"They're mine! All mine!" the redhead taunts.

"If you don't share," Tracy adds, "I'll tell mom what you did last night."

The three youngest Partridges quarrel as they go up the stairs.

"I'm sorry kids," the matriarch sighs, "it looks like I've got some refereeing to do." She follows her three youngest up the stairs, "Danny, Chris, and Tracy! You've got until the count of three to cool it!"

Greg and Laurie look at each other and snicker. "That worked!" Laurie giggles.

"What?"

"I paid the kids to start a pretend argument so you and I could have a little bit of time alone. Maybe after we start counseling, mom will let us be alone now and then. We're already pregnant. What else does she think we're gonna do?"

Greg shakes his head and smiles. He puts his hand over their baby and feels the slight roundness of Laurie's abdomen. "I love this. I can see the baby just a little."

"My belly is cute," she grins. "I like looking at it every morning."

"I can't wait to see your belly grow bigger," he replies, kissing her on the lips.

"That will be amazing! It'll be so neat when we can see the baby and feel Wendy move."

"I can't wait until I can feel our baby move."

"Mom said feeling the baby move for the first time is one of the most amazing parts of being pregnant." She gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wendy's gonna be one amazing kid."

"She is," she replies, dreamily. "I love her so much! I can't believe I could love someone so much, even though I haven't seen her yet and my belly's not that big either."

"I love her too and I love her mother very much." He pulls her into a passionate kiss. They break apart when they hear someone clear their throat.

"Okay," Keith growls, "break it up, you two!"

"Keith!" Laurie fusses.

"What?" he asks, feigning innocence, as he sits on the arm of the couch.

"You don't have to watch us twenty-four seven. Mom does a good job of that on her own."

"She's not in the room right now."

"How's the new song going?" Greg asks, changing the subject.

"Good. It's ready for us to rehearse whenever mom and the others come back downstairs."

"What's it called?"

"Hold On."

"All right," Greg plays.

"No, that's the name of the song."

"What song?" Laurie adds, cheeky.

"Hold On."

"Exactly," the young blond adds.

"No, the song is 'Hold On.'"

"Well," the brunette supplies, "we won't know the name of the song if you keep telling us to hold on."

Keith groans in feigned annoyance.

"Now, as soon as Keith gets here," Shirley calls from the stairs, "we need to begin rehearsal." She stops at the landing and sees her oldest son. "Danny, Chris, Tracy, come on down. Keith's here."

"Kids coming down?" Keith asks.

"Yes." She frowns at her oldest daughter. "It seems that someone paid her little brothers and sister to fight to get me out of the room so she and her boyfriend could be alone."

Laurie rolls her eyes.

"Uhh," Greg voices, uncomfortable with the situation, "I probably should get back to the church." He gives his girlfriend a quick peck on the lips; she pulls him into a full-blown lip-lock until her mother clears her throat. "I'll see you two later," he adds, softly.

"See you later," she blushes.

"Daddy loves you." He touches Laurie's abdomen. "Wendy," he concludes, whispering into the young mother-to-be's ear.

After Greg leaves, Shirley turns her attention to her elder daughter. "Keith, take Danny, Chris and Tracy and start rehearsing. We'll be there in a minute."

Keith nods and escorts the three youngest Partridges out of the living room.

"Laurie Lynn Partridge," the matriarch begins, arms crossed. "Paying them to argue?"

"Well," she shoots back, "you won't let me and Greg be alone together."

"And you wonder why?"

"Mom, I'm already pregnant. What other trouble could we get into? I can't get pregnant again right now."

"You don't understand the point," she exhales, displeased. "You and Greg violated my trust and have to earn it back before I'll let you be alone together, and today's stunt did nothing to restore it."

"Sorry."

"Maybe after a few counseling sessions, I'll lift some of your restrictions, but not until then. You're going to be a mother soon and that means you will do some growing up very quickly. One way is not to pull any more stunts like that. I've already grounded Danny, Chris and Tracy for participating in your little stunt, and I'm grounding you, first, for planning that stunt and second, for getting them involved in it."

"Yes, ma'am," the brunette frowns.

"No dates for two weeks. You can call him to update him about the baby, but you have to use the living room phone and I have to be in the room when you call."

Laurie starts to protest, but thinks better of it.

Shirley continues, "Let's go rehearse. We can't keep your brothers and sister waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

**A month later (early April):**

The Partridges dress for their concert. Laurie takes her costume into the dressing room and tries to put it on. She pulls her slacks up and discovers she is unable to pull them over her midsection. Sighing, she unsuccessfully tries to button her blouse. "Mom!" she groans.

"Yes!" Shirley calls back.

"Can you help me?"

"Now? I'm fixing Tracy's hair." The blonde braids her younger daughter's hair.

"Ow!" Tracy whines. "Too tight!"

"Stop fidgeting, so I can get your hair done."

"Mom!" Laurie complains. "I need your help!"

"Hang on." Shirley finishes Tracy's hair. "How's that?"

"I like it," Tracy answers. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She knocks on Laurie's door. "It's me."

The brunette opens the door, allowing her mother in. "Mom!" she cries, "my costume won't fit! Look! I can't get my pants over my hips and my shirt won't button."

"Laurie, you're twenty weeks pregnant. You should've expected this."

"But it fit last week!"

"Why didn't you make an appointment with the tailor like I'd asked you to do?"

"I was going to next week. I didn't think I'd grow this big."

"The baby probably hit a growth spurt. Babies do that."

"What am I gonna do? I hate this! Nothing fits anymore!"

Shirley frowns. "Sit down, young lady. We're gonna have a talk."

"What?" the brunette voices, confused.

"Laurie, pregnancy isn't cute and this baby isn't some toy or pet. This is forever, and it really disturbs me at how casually you and Greg are acting about this."

"What do you mean?"

"It's almost like you're playing house. You're the mommy and Greg's the daddy and you've got the baby, and you're one happy little family."

"Well?"

"Parenthood isn't something you can quit when it gets rough."

"I didn't think it would be this hard," the young woman sniffs.

"Young lady, it hasn't begun to get hard. You're only half way through your pregnancy. The baby will get bigger, and then there's giving birth and those are just the easy parts," she fires, immediately regretting it when she sees the scared look on her eldest daughter's face. "Oh honey, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Mom, what am I gonna do?"

Shirley exhales, trying to regroup. "There's nothing we can do tonight. You'll just have to wear what you had on. And you'll go to the tailor's next week."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I love you," Shirley soothes, taking her daughter into her arms. "Now, wash your face and come on out."

A few minutes later, Laurie walks out of her dressing room. The rest of the family is in their performance costumes. "Why aren't you dressed?" Tracy asks.

"Don't ask," Laurie sulks.

"Never mind, Tracy," Shirley intervenes.

"Hey," Danny begins, as he takes a bite of his sandwich, "You wanna sandwich? There's plenty on the table over there."

Laurie inhales and turns a pale shade of green. "No thanks," she chokes.

"Are you sure? They're really good."

"No!" She feels acid burn in the back of her throat. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" She rushes into the bathroom and loses her lunch.

"What's wrong with Laurie?" Chris inquires.

"She's twenty weeks pregnant," Shirley sighs, concerned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blond adds.

"Never mind," the matriarch counters, as she walks toward the bathroom. "Danny, can you eat that somewhere else? I don't think the smell agrees with Laurie." She sees her daughter rinsing out her mouth. "You okay?"

"No."

"You need an antacid?"

"Yeah. Are Danny and his sandwich gone?"

"They are. And Chris took his sandwich out of the room too."

"Good," the brunette sighs, relieved. "Is this gonna happen each time I smell salami, roast beef and sauerkraut?" She heaves and rushes back to the toilet. "I get sick even thinking about it."

"Rinse your mouth out. I'll get my Tums." Shirley finds a couple tablets in her purse.

"What's that?" Tracy asks.

"Antacid for your sister."

"Danny's sandwich make her sick?"

"Yes."

"It would make anyone sick."

"Yes, it would," Shirley chuckles, as she brings the tablets and a glass of water to Laurie. The young woman takes the antacid and drinks. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Keith knocks on the door. "Mom, we're on in ten!"

"Okay! We'll be right out," Shirley answers.

* * *

Greg meets the family backstage after the concert. "You guys were great!" he remarks, sweeping his girlfriend into an embrace.

"Thanks! This was the first time we performed 'Walking in the Rain.' I wasn't sure about the one section, but I thought it turned out okay."

"Well," he kisses her again, "I couldn't tell if you'd made any mistakes. I thought it turned out really good."

Laurie's eyes widen and her hands fly to her abdomen.

"What's wrong?"

"I dunno! Something feels weird," she panics.

"Do... do... do you want me to get your mom?" He looks around and sees Danny. "Danny, go get your mom. Something's wrong with the baby."

Danny races into the dressing room. "Mom! Mom!" he yells.

"What is it?"

"Mom!" he repeats, out of breath. "Laurie says something's wrong with the baby."

Shirley dashes out of the room, seeing Laurie in tears, and Greg wrapping her in his arms. "Laurie!" she calls, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. "Danny said there's something wrong?" She studies her daughter. "Are you in pain? What hurts?"

"Nothing," she frowns, "it just feels weird."

Greg fights to keep his worry in check.

"Where?" Shirley tries to slow her breathing down.

"Here." She places her mother's hand on her abdomen. "Feel that?"

Shirley smiles. "Laurie, the baby's kicking!"

"That's what it is?" the brunette questions.

"Yes," she grins.

"Wow! I... I can't believe it! Greg, come feel!"

Greg places his hand by Shirley's, and is awestruck. "Wendy's strong!"

"Wendy?" the grandmother-to-be asks, while Laurie shoots her boyfriend a look.

"That's one of the names we're considering," Laurie explains. "We were trying to keep the names a secret, so don't say anything."

"I won't." Shirley grins from ear to ear. "I'll let you two have some time to yourselves."

"Thanks, mom."

The Partridge matriarch returns to the dressing room to update the others.

"How's Laurie and the baby?" Keith asks.

"Is Laurie going to the hospital?" Tracy pipes.

"No," she smiles, "everything's fine. The baby just started moving and she wasn't sure what she was feeling."

"That's good!" Danny exhales, relieved.

Meanwhile, Greg and Laurie feel the baby roll and kick.

"That's amazing!" Greg voices.

"You should feel it from the inside," the young mother-to-be giggles. "I can't believe I didn't know what was happening."

"It's only natural," he comforts, kissing her on the forehead, "you've never had a baby before."

"Still, I should've figured it out."

"The thing that matters is you're okay and the baby's okay." He kisses her nose. "I'm sorry I slipped and called her Wendy with your mother here."

"It's okay. We're bound to slip up now and then. Maybe we could use a few 'pretend names' when we're around others, just to throw them off."

"Sounds good to me."

They engage in a full-blown liplock, ending in an embrace.

* * *

 **The next day:**

It's early Saturday morning at the Partridge house. The doorbell rings, awakening Shirley out of her slumber. She rolls over in bed and drifts back to sleep. However, the doorbell rings again. "Who could that be this early in the morning?" she groans, as she gets out of bed and pads down the stairs, answering the door. "Mom! Dad!" she exclaims. "What are you doing here this early?"

"We were just in the area and thought we'd come over," Fred jokes.

"Come in," Shirley greets, embracing her parents.

"How's Laurie?" Amanda asks.

"She felt the baby move for the first time yesterday."

The three sit on the couch in the living room.

"Oh?" the elder woman voices.

"It freaked her out a bit because she was unsure what she was feeling. She thought there was something wrong with the baby and was nearly in hysterics."

"Poor kid," Fred utters.

Laurie descends the stairs. Fred and Amanda rise and see their oldest granddaughter. The shock in their eyes is quite evident. Shirley bites her lip, worried.

"Hi, Grandma, Grandpa," the young mother-to-be greets.

"Laurie," Amanda greets, shock still evident "how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. The baby's moving like crazy."

"Your mother said you felt the baby move for the first time last night."

"I did," she grins, "it felt weird, but I think I'm getting used to it."

"Let me get a good look at you," Fred adds. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks!" she beams.

"How many weeks?" Amanda inquires.

"Twenty! I suppose I'm halfway through!" She smiles as she pats her abdomen.

"Is the father involved?" Fred asks.

"He is! Greg's so excited! He says he can't wait to be a father."

Shirley rolls her eyes and frowns. Amanda notices.

"Lets get you and my great grandchild some breakfast. Grandpa's gonna make you the best breakfast ever." He escorts Laurie to the kitchen.

Shirley starts to follow, but Amanda stops her. "How are you?"

"I'm so disappointed," she sighs. "I never would've guessed my eldest daughter would become a teenaged mother."

"I understand. It is disappointing, but it's not the end of the world."

"I know. I'll be happy when the baby's born, but seeing my child pregnant is hard."

Amanda enfolds her daughter into an embrace.

"Mom, I'm not ready for this," she sobs into her mother's arms.

Keith, Danny, Chris and Tracy descend the stairs and see their mother crying. Keith motions for his brothers and sister to be quiet and go into the kitchen. Fred is fixing French Toast. "Hey kids! You're right on time for breakfast!"

"Whatcha cooking?" Tracy asks.

"French Toast. Do you want syrup or powdered sugar or cinnamon?"

"Can I have chocolate chips and powdered sugar?" she adds.

"Sure! French toast with chocolate chips and powdered sugar coming up!"

"I want cinnamon and sugar!" Chris pipes.

"Powdered sugar and syrup for me," Danny requests.

"How 'bout you, Keith?"

"Just syrup for me, thanks." Keith sits at the table by Laurie.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Amanda and Shirley sit on the couch. "I suppose we need to get in the kitchen while Dad's cooking breakfast."

"I love you, sweetheart, and I am so very proud of you." She kisses her daughter on the cheek.

"Thanks, mom."

The two women walk to the kitchen. Fred is still cooking breakfast. "What would you beautiful ladies like for breakfast?"

"Regular French toast is fine with me," Shirley requests, as she fills her mug with coffee. She kisses Laurie on the top of her head. "I love you," she whispers, as she sits at the table.

"You know what I like!" Amanda pipes, as she gives her husband a peck on the lips.

"I do," he chuckles, as he returns the kiss.

"Remember," Danny groans, "there are children present."

Shirley snickers.

"So," Keith begins, "where are you two going?"

"We're spending the next week in Los Angeles," Fred answers.

"Whacha gonna do there?" Chris asks.

"Take in the sights and there's also a marriage seminar we're attending," Amanda supplies, as the family groans.

* * *

 **The next day:**

The family is sitting around the breakfast table, finishing breakfast. Keith retrieves the Sunday paper from the front porch. The Sunday supplement falls out of the paper onto the pavement. As he bends down to pick it up, he sees his sister and Greg, cuddled together, with his hand over her midsection on the front cover. The headline reads _A Young Partridge Adds to the Nest: A Young Minister Falls From Grace_. He thumbs through the article, which sports more pictures of Laurie. Heat rises up through his body, feeling like he's going to blow his stack. He storms into the house and slams the door behind him, making the family jump.

"Keith!" Shirley calls, "what's wrong?"

"Read this!" he spits as he hands her the insert.

As she reads the insert, anger rises in her chest. "I know the tabloids sometimes write some pretty shady stuff, but this is an outrage."

"What?" Danny pipes.

"Someone wrote some really crude and untrue things about Laurie," Keith growls.

"You mean like when Danny wrote those articles about you and mom?" Tracy inquires.

"Worse."

Shirley slams the paper down on the table. "It's one thing when they write silly stuff about us, but when they mess with my kids..."

Laurie walks into the kitchen and sees the insert. "Hello, what's this?" she asks, as she snatches it from the table and thumbs through it. "What? How?" She races out of the room in tears.

"Oh, Laurie!" Shirley calls, as she goes after her. She goes up to her daughters' room and sees Laurie draped on her bed, lying on her side, hugging a pillow.

"Laurie?" She sits on the bed and strokes the brunette's hair.

"Mom," she sobs. "Why would someone write such awful things? Greg and I messed up. Must we have our noses rubbed in it?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. What they wrote about you is beyond awful. I'll talk to Reuben and see what can be done about this."

Laurie sits up. "I don't regret the baby, but I'm only sixteen. People tease me at school. Photographers pop up and take my picture. And now, they write this stuff. Why can't they leave me alone?"

"Photographers pop up and take your picture?" Shirley asks, horrified.

"Yeah. They've popped out from behind trees when I walk home from school, or holding hands with Greg. They've even caught us at the movie theatre and the taco stand! I know Greg and I have chaperones on our dates, but they wait until the chaperone leaves for the bathroom or something."

"I'm sorry you're going through this," she enfolds her in an embrace. Laurie cries into her shoulder. "I wish I could kiss it and make it better like I could when you were little."

"Thanks, mom."

"Now, are you going to be okay while I call Reuben?"

The young mother-to-be nods.

Shirley phones Reuben from her bedroom. "Reuben, have you read the Sunday Supplement? You have? Good! What can we do about it?" She sighs, relieved. "Thanks." They hang up. Shirley returns to Laurie's room.

"What did he say?"

"He's phoning his lawyer, to have him put pressure on the newspaper to print an apology and a retraction near the front of the paper, or legal action will be taken."

"Thanks, mom!" Laurie wraps her arms around her mother. The baby takes this time to give a swift kick.

"My grandchild's strong! I felt that one."

"He did that all day yesterday. I really don't understand how I missed it the other night." She places her mother's hand over her baby.

"This is your first baby. It's not uncommon for first time mothers not to understand what they're feeling. And the first kicks can be rather faint."

"There's nothing faint about this baby's kicks."

"Danny and Tracy both kicked so hard, I figured I had bruises all over my insides. Tracy liked kicking me in the ribs."

"Ouch!" Laurie winces.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I was referring to you and Tracy."

"Oh!" the elder woman sighs, relieved. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

"Now," Shirley begins, smoothing a lock of her daughter's hair back, "are you up for some breakfast?"

"Yeah. This little guy is hungry."

The pair walk back to the kitchen. Shirley spies Chris and Tracy reading the article in question.

"What young starlet has tarnished the dashing young minister's halo? None other than the young Laurie Partridge," Chris reads.

"'Laurie, known for her seductive tendencies, has caused Greg Houser to sin'. What's 'seductive tendencies'?" Tracy frowns.

"Never mind," Shirley answers, picking up the supplement.

Laurie feels a tear roll.

"No one is to read this piece of filth," the matriarch continues.

"Why is it filth?" Chris asks, confused.

"Because it makes me out to be a tramp," Laurie spits.

"A what?" Tracy frowns.

"Never mind," Shirley states. "The article is made up of lies and half-truths that portray your sister as something she's not."

"After Reuben's lawyers get a hold of them, they won't even be able to write grocery lists," the brunette scowls.

"We'll let Reuben and the lawyers handle this. For us, this is the end of it."

"Yes, ma'am," Chris states.

"Okay, mom," Tracy agrees.


	5. Chapter 5

**End of May:**

The school year is about to come to an end. Reuben and Shirley are sitting in her living room, going over plans for summer tour. "What do you think about this itinerary?"

"I don't know," she replies, doubtful.

"What?"

"I'm afraid it may be too hard on Laurie."

"How so?"

"The tour looks awfully long, Reuben."

"We've normally done six week summer tours."

"I know," she rebuts, "but Laurie's already twenty-eight weeks pregnant. Since we leave for the tour in two weeks, she'll be thirty-six weeks pregnant when the tour concludes. That's cutting things a little close."

"I don't follow," he replies, confused.

"Although a pregnancy is considered 'term' at forty weeks, she could deliver any time before that. I don't want to run the risk of her going into labour on the road."

"Oh. Maybe if we rework a couple of these stops..." He reworks the itinerary.

"So, with this revised schedule, it'll shave off two weeks?"

"Yes."

Shirley studies the revised plan. "If her doctor clears her for the tour, then I think this will work out fine." A wave of nausea travels through her body, but she's able to fend it off. "I want to hire a driver. I just don't think I can handle the schedule and drive at the same time."

"I can see if Johnny can drive again."

"Thanks." Another wave hits, but she's unable to hide it.

"Are you okay?" Reuben asks, concerned.

"Yeah," she dismisses, beads of sweat forming across her forehead.

"I can see you're not okay, Shirley. Now, what's going on?"

"I might as well level with you," she sighs. "I was going to wait and tell you after I told the kids, but..."

"What?"

"I'm ten weeks pregnant."

Reuben's jaw drops, shocked. "Who's the father?"

"Dick Lawrence," she buries her face in her hands. "He broke up with me two weeks after that, uhh, night. He's engaged and wants nothing to do with the baby."

"I'm sorry, Shirl."

"Me too," she sighs. "I lectured Laurie about self-control and I toss self-control out the window."

"You know I'm here for you."

"Thanks. I won't have to worry about him coming back and trying for custody. He signed his rights away. I got the papers in the mail this morning."

"That's good?" he questions.

"Yes."

"So, you'll be how far along during the tour?"

"With the revised itinerary, I'll be sixteen weeks along when the tour concludes."

Keith and Laurie walk through the front door, putting an end to Shirley and Reuben's conversation. "Yes!" Laurie exclaims, "summer vacation! And now I'm officially a Senior!"

"Don't let it go to your head," Keith goads.

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes.

"How was your day?" the Partridge matriarch asks, regaining her composure.

"Great!" her oldest interjects, "I'm no longer in high school. Life is good!"

"And I'm now a Senior! Senior portraits, Senior prom, Senior skip day, Graduation!" The brunette looks off, dreamily.

"Midnight feedings, diaper changes, spitup on your shoulder..." Keith teases.

"All right, Keith," Shirley scolds.

"How's the new song coming?" Reuben asks, diffusing the tension.

"Just about done. When the others get here, we can go over it."

"What's it called?" Laurie queries, as she sits on the couch. "Oh! My feet!"

"Here," Shirley suggests, "prop them on the coffee table."

"It's called 'Oh No, Not My Baby,'" Keith supplies.

Reuben sighs.

"Okay," the young woman groans. "Mom? Can you take my shoes off? I can't reach them."

She slips her daughter's shoes off. "Better?"

"Yeah, much better!"

"Your feet are swollen," Shirley frowns, as she massages her daughter's feet. "Weren't you able to prop them up a bit?"

"Those desks really aren't made for pregnant women."

Keith starts to say something, but the look his mother shoots him makes him think better of it. As if on cue, Danny, Chris and Tracy walk through the front door.

"Finally!" the red head exclaims, "summer vacation!"

"No more teachers!" Chris adds.

"No more books!" Tracy supplies.

"No more teacher's dirty looks!" Danny concludes.

"Looks like someone's glad school's out for the summer," Shirley chuckles.

"What do you expect?" the blond starts, "school lasts an eternity!"

"I'm glad I'm out of the baby hall," the youngest Partridge exclaims.

"Are we ready to rehearse?" the Partridge matriarch inquires.

Four of the Partridge children reply in the affirmative and head to the garage, while Laurie remains on the couch.

"Laurie? Are you okay?"

"Help me up?"

Shirley smiles and assists her daughter off the couch. The young mother takes a step and stumbles. "Laurie?" Shirley exclaims, worried.

"I'm okay," she huffs, "the baby's sitting on my sciatic nerve."

"Ouch! Danny used to do that all the time."

"Does that mean my baby's gonna be just like Danny?" Laurie squeaks. "I don't know if I could handle that."

"Never mind," she jokingly admonishes. "Baby move yet?"

"No," the young mother chokes, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. "And my leg hurts!"

"Here," Shirley begins, "we'll rock just a bit. That should get her to move."

"Huh?"

"Just put your hands on my shoulders and we'll rock."

Laurie looks at her mother, puzzled.

"It's okay," she laughs, "your father would do this if I needed one of you to move. We're going to sway back and forth, just like this..." Shirley rocks her daughter; Laurie sighs, relieved. "The baby move?"

"Yes." She shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "Much better, thanks!"

"You're welcome. Let's go to the garage before Keith sends one of the kids in here to get us."

"Okay."

* * *

The Partridges rehearse Keith's new song as Reuben listens. "Mom," Keith directs, "You were late on your entrance at the bridge."

Shirley swallows the bile that's at the back of her throat.

"Mom?" Laurie asks, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she nods, taking a deep breath.

"Let's run it again," the eldest Partridge begins, as he counts them off.

"Excuse me!" Shirley interrupts, running out of the garage.

"What's wrong with mom?" Tracy asks.

"Is she sick?" Chris voices.

"She looked a little green," the youngest Partridge adds

"If she is," Danny interjects, "I hope it's not contagious."

Shirley walks back into the garage, sporting a glass of Ginger Ale. She shoots Reuben a look; he stays silent.

"You okay?" Keith asks.

"Kids," she begins, "Have a seat. I've got something to tell you."

"What?" Laurie inquires.

The Partridge matriarch inhales, about to lose her nerve. Reuben nods, encouraging. "I'll just come out and say it before I lose my nerve..." She takes another sip of her soda. "I'm pregnant. I'm due around Christmas."

"WHAT?" the kids voice in unison.

"Mom?" Laurie adds, hurt.

"Who's the father?" Keith growls.

"Richard Lawrence," she frowns.

"How far along are you?" the brunette inquires.

"Ten weeks."

"Are you and Mr. Lawrence going to get married?" Chris wonders.

"I hope we get a baby sister. We've got enough boys around here," Tracy exclaims.

"No, we're not getting married. He's marrying someone else."

"I'll kill him!" Keith booms. "He'd better do right by this baby.

"No one's killing anyone, and he's signed his rights away."

"What does that mean?" the blond pipes.

"That means," Keith spits, "he's abandoning mom and the baby."

"Really?" Tracy frowns, "why would he do that?"

"This isn't the type of conversation I was wanting to have with my kids. All I'm going to say is since Dick doesn't want to have anything to do with the baby, this means he won't be coming back and filing for custody later on."

"So," Danny begins, "what are you going to do?"

"Raise this one the best way I can." She sees Laurie frowning. "Guys, can you leave us alone for a few?"

Reuben and the others exit the garage, leaving Shirley and Laurie alone.

"Laurie?"

"Mom!" she storms, "How could you? You blast me about not having any self-control and then what do you do? You and Dick get it on and now you're pregnant and he's split."

"Laurie Lynn Partridge!" she fires. "Watch your mouth! Just because you're pregnant and hormonal does not give you the right to disrespect me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay to be upset and I don't blame you, but remember, I'm the mom, you're the kid. Would you want your child to disrespect you?"

"No."

"Then, don't do it to me."

"Will you still be able to help me with the baby?" the young mother-to-be cries.

"Of course. I'll only be twenty-two weeks at your due date."

"I'm sorry for the way I've acted."

"I know you are."

"It might be fun for this little guy to have an aunt the same age."

"I never dreamed I'd be five months pregnant when my first grandchild is born." Shirley shakes her head in disbelief.

"How are you feeling?"

She takes another sip of her soda. "Just like I had with the rest of you, I've got pretty bad morning sickness."

"Ugh! What are you going to do during summer tour?"

"I'll bring a lot of ginger ale and antacid. At least our itinerary's lighter than normal."

"I love you, mom!" Laurie embraces her mother and chuckles. "I think your grandchild's excited to meet his aunt. He's kicking like crazy." Laurie places her mother's hand over her baby. "I think I've got a track star in there."

"He is an active little one," Shirley smiles, placing Laurie's hand on her own abdomen.

"And I bet yours is too! Hi, little sis! I can't wait to meet you!"

* * *

 **That evening:**

Laurie is out on a date with Greg at Muldoon's Point. Because the counseling sessions are going well, Shirley has lifted some of the restrictions levied on Laurie and has allowed the couple to spend some time alone. "I've got some news."

"Oh?"

"Mom's pregnant too. She's due around Christmas."

"Really?" he exclaims, shocked.

"Really. You remember that guy she was dating for awhile?"

"Yeah. The one who ran for Congress?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"So, are they going to get married?"

"No. He broke up with her, signed his rights to the baby away, and is engaged to someone else."

"I'm sorry. This must be really difficult for her."

"I imagine it is," she replies, giving her beloved a peck on the lips, "I'm glad you're here."

'I wouldn't be anywhere else," he returns, deepening the kiss. "When are you guys leaving on summer tour?"

"We leave in two weeks, and we'll be gone for a month."

"I'll miss you and the baby every day," he kisses her again.

"I'll miss you too."

"I may ask my father if I could work a few hours while you're gone so I could make some extra money. I want to have plenty saved up when William's born."

'And you won't miss us as much if you're working," Laurie teases.

"Never," he teases back.

She looks at her midsection. "I can't believe mom and I are pregnant together. It feels so strange having a little brother or sister the same age as my child."

"I imagine it's just as strange for her having a child the same age as her grandchild."

"Yeah," she chuckles. "It may be nice going through this together. I know she'll only be about halfway through her pregnancy when I give birth, but I have felt strange and a bit lonely being sixteen and pregnant." She sighs. "I know mom has said she's not, but I've felt like she's been ashamed of me."

"How so?"

"I'm sixteen and I get pregnant on our first date. And now..."

"She's in a similar position," he finishes. "But actually, she's in a worse position because her baby's father has abandoned her and the baby."

"Yeah," she sighs, sorrowful. "It is worse. At least when she was pregnant with each of us, she had dad, but he's gone. Then, she meets someone who she thought was a great guy. We liked him too. And he does this to her."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shirley's resting in her bed. Tears flow down her cheeks as she looks at her abdomen. "Oh Dan! I wish you were here! I've made such a mess of things and I really need you." She sniffs. "I thought Dick was a really good guy. He seemed to be, and now I'm pregnant and he abandoned us. I miss you so much!" She hears a knock on her door. "Come in!"

Tracy opens the door and walks in. "Mom? Are you okay? I heard you crying."

"I'm okay," she answers, blinking back tears.

"Are you sad about Mr. Lawrence?"

"I am."

The young girl gets in bed and snuggles against her mother. "I am too," she agrees, as she puts her hand on her mother's midsection.

"Oh?"

"He's missing out."

"What do you mean?"

"He walked out on you and the baby. You're a really special person, mom. The best mother in the whole wide world. This baby's a lucky little girl or boy to have you for a mother."

Tears stream down Shirley's face.

"I love you, mama!"

"I love you too, Tracy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Weeks Later (Summer Tour):**

The Partridges load the bus for the summer tour. Keith and Tracy are in the garage, getting the equipment together. Reuben's going over last minute details with Johnny, the driver.

"Danny, Chris," Shirley begins, "Can you load the suitcases while I check on Laurie?" The boys nod and bring down the luggage. The matriarch knocks on Laurie's door.

"Come in!"

Shirley sees her daughter lying in bed with her feet up, talking on the phone. "You about ready?"

"Hang on, Greg." Laurie mutes the phone. "We're about finished."

"We're leaving in thirty."

"All right."

Shirley feels a wave of nausea travel through her body, runs to the master bathroom and loses her stomach contents. She rinses her mouth out and looks at herself in the mirror. "Settle down, child," she groans, resting a hand on her midsection.

"Mom!" Danny calls from the foot of the stairs, "bus is packed!"

She walks out of her room and spies Laurie walking out of her bedroom. "How's Greg?"

"He wishes he could've seen us off today, but he's got a head cold."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. I won't get to see him for a whole month."

Shirley smiles. "You love him."

"I do," Laurie grins.

'I can tell." Bile rises in her throat. "Not again!" she groans as she races back to her bathroom.

"Mom!" Danny yells. "We're ready!"

Laurie walks to the top of the stairs. "Hang on! Mom's sick. Can one of you get her a Ginger Ale, please?"

"I'll get it!" Tracy responds. She opens a can and carries it to her mother. Shirley rinses her mouth as her younger daughter knocks on the door. "Mom, I've got you some soda."

"Thanks," she replies, meekly.

Laurie brings in a wet wash cloth and gives it to Shirley. "Today's been harder than usual," she empathizes.

She pats her face with the washcloth and then places it on the back of her neck. "It has been." She sits on the side of her bed and sips her soda.

Reuben knocks on the bedroom door. "Shirley? You all right?"

"I will be. We need to get on the road?"

"In a few if we want to get to our first stop in time to rehearse prior to the show."

"I'm ready."

"You sure, mom?" Tracy asks, concerned.

"I'm sure," she inhales, and slowly rises. "I think I've got my sea legs."

"Need any help?" he asks.

Feeling steady on her feet, she declines help. "Did we pack any chips or crackers?"

"We did," the youngest Partridge offers, "but if there's something you want, I can get it for you."

"We pack the plain potato chips? That sounds good right now."

"No, but I'll go get it."

"Grab a couple packages of lunch bags as well," Laurie suggests.

While Tracy retrieves the potato chips and bags from the kitchen pantry, Reuben escorts Shirley to the bus. Laurie follows.

Johnny greets the matriarch as she steps onto the bus. She settles into the front passenger seat, leaning against the window. Reuben arranges her pillow and blankets. "Good?"

"Yes, thanks," she smiles.

Tracy boards the bus. "I've got your potato chips, a couple packages of lunch bags and a garbage bag."

"Thanks."

"We ready to roll?" Johnny asks.

"Let's go," Reuben answers.

"All right, next stop, Portland!"

As the bus travels north, Shirley and Laurie nap, Keith works on a new song arrangement, Danny reads his newest issue of US Finances and Monetary Report, Chris and Tracy play card games, and Reuben reviews the itinerary.

"Reuben," Keith begins, "what time do we rehearse this evening?"

"We should get there by four, which will give us time to check into the hotel and rehearse at five-thirty. We'll have an hour to rehearse. Dinner's at six-thirty and the concert's at eight."

"Good. I want us to go over this new arrangement."

"Which one?"

"'Sunshine Eyes'. And then I'd also like to run through 'Ain't Love Easy.'"

"I don't think your mom will want to do that one."

"No," Shirley mumbles, eyes still at half-mast.

"What was that?" Keith asks.

"Not that one," she repeats.

"Okay," the eldest Partridge child relents, "Would it be all right to do 'I Really Want to Know You' instead?"

"Fine," she mumbles as she drifts back to sleep.

"So, we've got _Sunshine Eyes, I Really Want to Know You, I'll Meet You Halfway, I Can Feel Your Heartbeat, Singin' My Song, Bandala, Hello Hello, and As Long as There's You_."

"Good lineup," the manager compliments.

"Thanks. I thought about _Summer Days_ and _I Think I Love You_ as encores."

"Those'll work."

"I've got a couple other songs I'm working on. They won't be ready for tour, but maybe when we cut our next album..."

"What are they called?"

" _Roller Coaster,_ and _Money, Money_."

"Danny should like the second one," Reuben chuckles.

"One what?" the red head pipes.

"One of the songs Keith's writing. It's called _Money, Money_. It's probably right up your alley."

"Any songs for me?" Chris inquires.

"We won't be able to do it on tour," Keith begins, "but you'll like the drum part on _Roller Coaster._ It's got a good beat and I'll put in a few good riffs."

"Cool."

The bus pulls into the hotel and convention center. Reuben registers and confirms the band's schedule with the convention center. Shirley stirs and feels her stomach churn. She grabs a lunch bag and heaves into it. "Oh," she groans.

"Mom?" Laurie calls. "You need anything?"

"No, I'll be fine. The baby seems to be calming down now." She smiles and places her hand over the baby. "You sleep okay?"

"I did. He kicked a bunch about two hours ago, but settled back down." She stands up and stumbles a bit.

"You okay?" Shirley asks, concerned.

"He's on my sciatic nerve again," she chuckles.

"You need to rock?"

The young mother-to-be rocks her hips, but can't move the baby. "Yes. He's settled in there."

Shirley allows the other kids to get off the bus and then she helps Laurie rock. "How's that? Is he off?"

"Yes," she responds, relieved.

"Good. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to help you with that," the elder woman smiles.

"My sister's growing like crazy!" Laurie giggles as she places her hand on her mother's abdomen. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I could use some water, but my stomach's settling down."

Johnny, Reuben and the kids unload the bus. Johnny and the two youngest kids load the suitcases onto a dolly as Reuben, Keith and Danny move the equipment to the concert space. Shirley stretches out on her hotel room bed and immediately falls asleep. Laurie and Tracy lie on the second bed.

"Mom misses Mr. Lawrence, doesn't she?" Tracy wonders.

"She does. How did you know?"

"Sometimes I see her with her hand on her stomach and crying."

"He hurt her."

"I don't understand why he doesn't care about the baby." Tracy furrows her brow.

"I don't know either. Not everyone's like Greg. He loves me and he loves our baby."

"I really like Greg," the girl smiles. "Are you guys going to get married?"

"I hope so. We haven't talked about it and I'm only sixteen. I want to marry him though."

"He's good to you. I still don't understand why Mr. Lawrence doesn't want to marry mom or raise the baby."

"Me either, Sis."

"Reuben seems sweet on mom."

"What do you mean?" the older girl chuckles.

"He's always fluffing her pillows, checking on her, bringing her stuff..."

"Yeah," she chuckles, "he is."

"You think they'll get married?"

"Don't push it," Laurie gently warns.

"I know," Tracy sighs, dreamily, "but it might be nice."

Laurie sees their mother stir. "We may want to change the subject. Mom may be waking up."

"I may be what?" Shirley asks, groggy.

"You're awake," Tracy observes.

She looks at the clock and sees that it's five. "It's time to get ready for rehearsal."

The family rehearses, eats dinner and starts to dress for the performance. Shirley brought both her regular and maternity costumes. She slips the regular one first and sees that it's a little snug.

"Mom," Laurie begins, "I think your maternity costume would work better. That one looks too tight."

"I feel too constricted." Shirley raises her arms, buttons the top and fastens her slacks. The buttons strain against the fabric. "This one won't work. You're growing like crazy, baby," she smiles as she lovingly strokes the small bulge in her abdomen. She changes into her maternity costume and studies herself in the mirror. "I don't remember being this big at twelve weeks. I suppose I should expect this after having five babies."

"You look great!" the brunette smiles, approvingly.

"Thanks," the blonde blushes.

Reuben knocks on the dressing room door. "Come in!" Shirley calls. He enters the room, sees Shirley in her maternity costume and does a double take. She laughs. "Is it time?"

"You're on in ten," he replies, as he approaches the matriarch. "Feeling okay?" he asks, softly. Tracy grins at her sister.

"I am, thanks."

"Would you like me to have some Ginger Ale and crackers on standby just in case?"

Shirley blushes. "Thank you."

The girls exchange a grin.

* * *

 **Two weeks later (beginning of July):**

The family is watching television in their hotel suite. Laurie, thirty-two weeks along, Danny and Keith sit on the couch. Shirley, fourteen weeks along, and Reuben sit on a loveseat, and Chris and Tracy lie on the floor. Danny is mesmerized by the baby move inside Laurie's abdomen.

"Whoa! That's neat!" the red head voices.

"What?" Laurie chuckles.

"The baby. It's moving around!" he states, in awe. "Your stomach. It's moving. Like ripples or something."

"She sure is. I can feel her."

"But I can see her. There's an elbow! Keith, you gotta see this!"

Chris and Tracy turn and face their siblings. The baby kicks and rolls. "Wow! That's really neat!" the blond remarks.

"Can I feel?" Tracy asks.

"Sure."

The youngest Partridge puts her hand on her sister's abdomen. The baby gives it a swift kick. "That is... incredible!"

"It really is!" the brunette agrees. "It's wild feeling it from the inside."

Shirley and Reuben watch the scene in front of them with interest.

"I can't wait until I have a baby," Tracy exclaims.

Shirley coughs.

"What?" Tracy voices, looking at her mother. "A long time from now, mom."

Shirley sighs, relieved. Reuben places his hand on Shirley's midsection; the blonde smiles. The kids notice, but try not to let on they've noticed.

"The baby loves to kick and roll in the middle of the night," Laurie comments.

"Does she wake you up or keep you awake at night?" Danny asks.

"Sometimes, but I'm getting used to it."

"Can I feel?"

"Me too?" Chris adds.

"Sure."

The three youngest children place their hands over Laurie's baby and smile as the baby kicks and rolls.

"Keith? There's still room," the young mother-to-be smiles.

"Why not?" He joins his siblings, and feels the baby underneath his hand. "Wow, Laurie! That is incredible!"

Laurie, smiles as she looks at her brothers' and sister's hands over her child.

Reuben gets up, grabs the camera and takes a picture of the kids around Laurie, with their hands over their niece or nephew. "Shirley," he mouths, "get in the next picture."

Shirley stands behind the couch, leans over and places her hand over her grandchild. She places a kiss on Laurie's cheek.

"Perfect!" Reuben voices as he snaps another picture.

* * *

 **Four weeks later (the end of tour; mid-July):**

The tour continues smoothly. Shirley fights constant nausea and Reuben is there by her side, making things as comfortable for her as possible. Laurie and Tracy notice how protective he is of their mother, confirming their suspicions that yes, their manager is falling in love with their mother. By the time the tour concludes, Laurie is thirty-four weeks along and Shirley, sixteen. Keith's new song, _Sunshine Eyes,_ is a hit with the audiences. The family even finds time to rehearse and debut _Roller Coaster_ and _Money, Money_ , much to the delight of the young songwriter. Although the tour was shorter than Reuben would have wanted, he considers the tour a big success.

Everything went smoothly... until the last stop. Their last concert went well. Reuben, Shirley and the kids relax in the dressing room before heading back to their hotel when someone knocks on the door. Shirley opens the door to reveal Richard Lawrence.

"What do you want?" Shirley demands, annoyed.

"Wow, Shirley!" Richard voices, studying his ex, focusing on her abdomen, "You look beautiful! Sixteen weeks, is that right?"

"Again," the matriarch repeats, stone-faced, "what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why? I think you said enough when you walked out on me and terminated your rights to our child."

"I wanted to apologize."

"Not accepted. Now, will you please leave?"

Shirley," Reuben calls, "do you want me to escort him out?"

The kids watch the scene with interest.

"No," she huffs, "I'll handle it."

"I was a fool, Shirley."

"And you just now realize it?" Shirley feels the anger rise.

"No," he looks down. "I realized it right after I mailed the papers. I broke it off with Connie."

"Good for Connie. At least you spared her the hurt and heartbreak you caused me!"

"Can't we start over? You, me, your kids, my kids, and," he places his hand on her midsection, "our baby?"

"Get your hand off of me!"

Reuben storms toward the door. "That's it! She's asked you to leave. If you don't leave right now, I'm going to have security throw you out."

"Shirley?" Richard voices. "Give me another chance?"

"Get out. Leave me and my family alone. You had your chance when I told you I was pregnant." She is shaking. "You told me you wanted nothing to do with the baby and you signed your rights away. Why would I take you back now?" A tear rolls down her cheek. "If you ever come near me or any of my kids again, I will have you arrested."

Reuben slides a protective arm around her waist. "Leave before I call security."

"I'm going," he states, defeated.

Reuben and Shirley watch him walk away. "Why did he show up here?"

"I don't know," he comforts, taking her into his arms.

"The nerve of him thinking he could waltz back into my life and the baby's life after what he did!" she sobs.

"Don't think about it anymore. If he bothers you again, you let me know. I'll have my team of lawyers on him so fast his head will spin."

"Thanks, Reuben," she cries.

"You're welcome."

They gaze into each other's eyes, and close in for a passionate kiss. Unbeknownst to the pair, five pairs of eyes watch the scene before them. Laurie and Tracy suppress giggles.

"What just happened here?" Danny utters, in shock.

Keith stares, mouth agape.

"Mom and Reuben are in love," Tracy giggles.

"What?" Chris exclaims.

"See for yourself!" the youngest Partridge adds.

Reuben and Shirley deepen their kiss, unaware they're being watched.

* * *

 **That night:**

Shirley and Reuben talk in his suite. "Reuben," Shirley begins, "we need to talk."

"About?"

"About what happened after the concert," she replies, "You know, when Dick showed up at the dressing room. You kissed me."

"I don't regret it," he replies, softly. "Do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Then, what's the problem?"

Her hands fly up to her midsection. "This is the problem. I'm pregnant with another man's child, and he walked out on me."

"His loss," he spits.

"And what about Bonnie Kleinschmidt?"

"We broke up."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. It just wasn't right between us."

"Oh."

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He gathers her into his arms, and kisses her on the top of her head.

She snuggles into his embrace. "Thank you." The baby kicks.

"Was that the baby?"

"Yes," she smiles.

"Active little one," he smiles, amazed.

"She really is. I didn't feel the others this early." She looks at her abdomen. "I wasn't this big this early either."

"You're beautiful." He kisses her on the cheek, then studies her form. "Shirley, if you want, we can take things slowly, and see what happens."

A tear rolls down her cheek. "I don't want to take things slowly. I love you." She leans in until they're in a full-blown liplock.

"I love you too." He kisses her again. "How would you like to proceed?"

"What do you mean?"

"We can take this as slowly or as quickly as you'd like. I want you to be comfortable and I know he hurt you very much." He invites her to sit on the couch.

"He did," she sniffs. "And, it means a lot to me that you said that."

"I want to date you."

"You know, people will talk and the press will have a field day." She sighs. "They're already having a field day with Laurie."

"I'm sorry I couldn't fend off all the tabloids."

"You did your best and that one tabloid was relentless. I suppose that's a price we pay for being in show business."

Reuben brings her in for another kiss, stroking her cheek. She moans into the kiss, cupping the back of his head. He runs his other hand down her back, caressing her back and shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too," she pants, as she deepens their kiss.

Meanwhile, Laurie and Tracy get ready for bed in their hotel room. "Mom's been over at Reuben's suite for a long time," the youngest Partridge observes.

"She has been."

"You think Reuben's asking her to marry him?"

"I doubt it."

"Why?" Tracy asks, confused.

"It's too soon. They just started dating."

"I hope mom and Reuben get married."

"You're really hung up on them getting married," Laurie chuckles.

"Reuben's nice and mom deserves a guy who's good to her. We thought Mr. Lawrence was nice, but he hurt her. She deserves someone who will treat her right."

"I agree with you there, little sis."

They hear the door knob turn. Laurie puts her finger to her lips to silence her sister. Tracy giggles. Shirley enters the room and sees that her daughters are still awake. "Why aren't you girls asleep?"

"We were just talking," Laurie answers while Tracy giggles. "Shh!" the elder Partridge girl glares at her sister.

"Okay, what's so funny?"

Tracy continues to laugh.

"Never mind her, mom."

"All right girls. You two need to get some sleep. Tracy, it's past your bedtime and Laurie, you and the baby need to get some rest too. You're about six weeks away from your due date."

"Okay, mama," Tracy answers, as she goes to brush her teeth.

Laurie sits up in bed and winces. Shirley quickly goes to her daughter's side. "Are you okay?"

"Oh! My back hurts!" the brunette hisses.

"Where does it hurt?"

"The lower part of my back and around my middle."

Panic creeps through Shirley's body. "What kind of pain?"

"I dunno." She shifts and hisses. "Ow!" Her hands fly to the sides of her abdomen.

"Laurie?"

"Mom. It hurts!" Tears run down her face.

"Do we need to take you to the hospital?"

"I dunno."

"How long have you been hurting?"

"Off and on all night," Laurie cries.

"That's it. We're taking you to the hospital."

"It's too early, mom!" she wails.

"It could be nothing, but we need to get you checked out." She dials Reuben's suite. "Reuben, can you come over? We need to take Laurie to the hospital... I think she's just having Braxton-Hicks contractions, but I want to make sure... Call Keith and let him know... Please hurry... I love you too."

Tracy comes out of the bathroom and sees Laurie crying. "Laurie, are you okay?"

"Reuben and I are taking her to the hospital."

"Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"We want to make sure everything's okay."

Reuben knocks on the door. Shirley answers. "How's Laurie?"

"Reuben," she begins, giving him a light embrace and kiss on the lips, "thanks for coming."

The manager enters the room. "Laurie?"

The young mother-to-be shifts as another contraction hits. "Mom?"

"Tracy," the Partridge matriarch begins, "go ahead and go to bed. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Reuben and Shirley escort Laurie to the hotel lobby. A cab is waiting for them. "Take us to the nearest hospital," he directs the cab driver, as Shirley and Laurie get into the back seat. Reuben climbs in next to Laurie. The driver pulls into the ER drive up. Reuben and Shirley help Laurie to the front desk. Shirley registers her daughter and they're quickly taken back to a bay. A nurse takes Laurie's vitals and asks her about her contractions.

"I'm having another one!" Laurie sobs. "Mom! I want Greg! I can't have this baby without him!"

"Shh," Shirley soothes. "If you're in labour, Reuben will call him."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," he assures.

"Thanks. Ow!" she hisses.

The doctor enters the bay, and Reuben steps out, giving the young woman some privacy. "I've been told you think you may be in labour?"

"I... I don't know," Laurie replies, as another contraction hits.

"I think she may be having Braxton-Hicks contractions, but I wanted to make sure."

"All right," the doctor answers, as he examines her. "I don't think you're in labour."

The women sigh, relieved.

"You're only dilated to a one. Everything looks good. I want to keep you overnight for observation."

"Mom?" Laurie panics.

The doctor continues, "I don't think you're in labour, but I want to make sure. If your contractions begin to weaken, you can go home tomorrow morning."

"We're from out of town," Shirley adds, "and were leaving to go home tomorrow."

"Okay, if everything's okay tomorrow morning, I'll release you. I want you to stay off your feet as much as you can. No strenuous activity or travel."

"It's only a four hour drive back home to San Pueblo, California."

"That shouldn't be too bad." He studies the blonde. "How many weeks are you?"

"Sixteen. Why?"

"You look a little flushed. Let's get you into the next bay and I want to examine you."

"What?" Shirley feels panic rising.

"Mom?"

"I... I'm sure I'm fine," she tries to comfort her daughter. "I'll just be a few minutes." The doctor leads her to the next bay. She catches Reuben's eye. "Reuben? Come with me?"

He sees that the matriarch is frightened and accompanies her to the next bay, where she changes into a gown. "Shirley?"

"The doctor wants to examine me," she replies, frightened. "I lost a baby after Tracy." Her hands fly to her midsection. "I don't want to lose this one."

"Shh," he comforts, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm sure everything's okay."

The doctor returns, and a nurse takes her vitals. "Are you the father?" he addresses Reuben.

He looks at Shirley, who nods. "Yes, I'm the father," he stammers.

"He's the baby's father," she repeats, holding Reuben's hand.

"Okay," the doctor responds, as he conducts an examination. "Everything looks good. You're not dilated. Any contractions?"

"No."

"The baby's heartbeat is strong. Your vitals look good. Your blood pressure's a little high and you seem to have a slight fever, but you seem to be in good shape."

Shirley nods.

"I'll let you get dressed and you can go back to your daughter."

He leaves the room and Shirley pulls her beloved into a kiss. "I hope you don't mind me saying you're the father of this baby."

"I don't mind at all."

"You're the closest my kids have to a father," she places his hand over the baby, "including this one."

"I am honoured."

Shirley dresses and they return to Laurie's bay. "Mom? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The baby's fine too," she answers as Reuben wraps his arms around her from behind. She leans into his embrace. Laurie smiles. Shirley repeats what the doctor told her and the brunette sighs with relief.

The nurse and two orderlies arrive to transfer Laurie to a room on the Maternity Ward. Shirley and Reuben accompany them. After Laurie gets settled in, Reuben starts to leave. "I'll let the kids know what's going on."

"Thanks, Reuben," Shirley answers, embracing him and exchanging a quick peck on the lips.

"Call me tomorrow morning, or earlier if anything changes."

"I will."

He gives her one more kiss and leaves. Laurie grins at the scene before her.

* * *

 **The next day:**

Laurie's contractions subsided and the doctor releases her from the hospital, advising her to follow up with her obstetrician. Johnny, Reuben, Tracy and the Partridge men load the bus and pick her and Shirley up from the hospital and the family travels back home. When they return home, Laurie awakens and stretches.

"Feeling all right?" Shirley asks.

"Just tired," she replies mid-yawn. "The baby kicked just about the entire trip."

"No contractions?"

"Nope!" she grins, as she stands.

"Remember, the doctor said you're on bed rest, so you'll need to either rest on your bed or on the couch."

"Can Greg come over?" she asks as the women exit the bus.

"Sure," the Partridge matriarch assents. "If you're going to be in your bedroom, you must keep the door open and I'll be in my bedroom."

"We won't try anything," the young mother-to-be promises, as she rests her arm on her abdomen, "I'm so huge, I feel like a beached whale."

Shirley kisses her daughter on the cheek.

"I'm going to call him now and then lie down in my room."

"All right."

Laurie calls her boyfriend. Shirley speaks with Johnny outside as he's leaving. Reuben accompanies the matriarch of the house back inside, and pulls her in for a full-blown liplock. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel good."

"Any more nausea?"

"Not for a few days," she sighs, relieved. "Maybe it's finally going away." She looks around the room. "Where are the kids?"

"I think they all went to bed."

"At this hour?"

"Guess the tour wore them out."

Shirley yawns, "It wore me out."

Reuben kisses her on the cheek. "Maybe I should go and let you get some rest."

"All right."

"I'll call you tomorrow." He leans down for another kiss. Shirley takes his hand and places it over the baby.

"Okay."

Reuben gives her one more final peck and leaves. Just as he's leaving, Greg arrives. The young minister is surprised by Shirley's appearance. "Hi... uh hi, Mrs. Partridge."

"Hi, Greg," Shirley chuckles. "Laurie's upstairs in her room. You can go on up. Keep the door open, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

Greg knocks on Laurie's door, which is slightly ajar.

"Come in," she calls, and sits up as he enters the room.

He sits on the side of her bed and envelops her in an embrace. "I've missed you so much!" the young father-to-be breathes, as he plants a kiss on her lips. "How are you?"

Laurie fills him in on the last twenty-four hours.

"You're not having the baby now?" A wave of panic surfaces.

"No. The doctor put me on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy though."

"There's still a chance of you delivering early?"

"A small one, but Wendy's healthy. If I delivered tomorrow, she'd be fine."

"So why bed rest?" he asks, confused.

"He wants me to get as close to forty weeks as possible."

Greg pulls away and studies his girlfriend.

"What?" she asks, self-conscious.

"Wendy's grown since I've seen you last."

"Well," she giggles, "It has been a month."

"I know, but I didn't expect..."

"Me to be so huge?" she finishes for him.

"I wouldn't put it that way, but..." he blushes.

"It's okay. I am huge, and Wendy hasn't finished growing. I feel like I could pop at any minute. I'm afraid if I keep getting bigger at this rate, she'll be ten pounds or so!"

Greg gulps, at a loss for words.

"And it's not just my belly, but my breasts feel like a couple lead weights."

The young man blushes.

She puts his right hand over her left breast. "Feel? It's huge."

Greg pulls his hand away as if it's been burned. "I don't know if I should. Your mom's afraid we'll do something."

"Don't worry," she reassures. "I don't feel like doing 'anything.' And besides, the doctor said if we went all the way or even got 'hot and heavy,' that it could cause contractions. So, mom has nothing to worry about." She leans back, so he can get a better view, and puts his left hand on her right breast. "It's okay to feel. This is your baby, so you should know what my body feels like."

He caresses her breast, and leans down for a passionate kiss.

"Lie beside me?" She moves over to give him room to lie down.

He moves his hands to her abdomen. "Hi Wendy. It's your daddy. I've missed you and your mommy this past month. I'm glad you're home again."

Laurie giggles.

Meanwhile, Shirley enters her bedroom and sees Tracy sleeping in her bed. She smiles and climbs into bed beside her daughter. Tracy stirs. "I'm sorry," Shirley apologizes, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay that I sleep here? Laurie said Greg was coming over. I didn't want to be in there while they were talking."

"It's okay," she yawns. "Let's get some sleep."

Tracy touches her mother's midsection. "Are you going to get as big as Laurie?"

"Yes. Probably around Halloween, the baby will be as big as Laurie's baby is now."

Tracy feels something move underneath her hand and giggles. "Is that the baby?"

"It is," she grins.

"Far out!"

"It is pretty neat. In a few weeks, you'll be able to feel her kick more and she may even show an ankle or an elbow."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She studies her youngest child. "How are you feeling about all this? You won't be the youngest anymore. You'll be an aunt and an older sister."

"I've always wanted a younger sister. I hope you're having a girl. And I suppose being an aunt will be okay too."

"You know I love you very much," Shirley states, smoothing a lock of Tracy's hair.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Mid-August:**

The Partridges cut tracks for their newest album. Laurie, thirty-eight weeks along, feels a tightness start from her spine and travel around her midsection. She breathes through and it subsides.

"Good take!" the producer in the sound booth calls.

"Great!" Keith voices, "Let's try ' _One Day at a Time_ ' next."

The producer nods his agreement. Keith counts the group off.

"Cut!"

"Laurie," Keith points out, "you were late on your entrance."

"Sorry!"

"Let's try it again from the top," the producer states.

They run through the song again. Once again, Laurie's midsection tightens, almost taking her breath away.

The producer declares it a good take and the family relaxes. Tracy sees the grimace on her sister's face. "Laurie, you okay?" she whispers.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

Another wave hits. Her hands fly to her midsection. Shirley notices. "Laurie?"

"Mom?" she panics, breathing through another one, "I think it's time!"

Keith looks at her sister, "Now?"

"Now!" she screeches.

"Keith," Shirley directs, "you stay here with the kids. Reuben, help me with Laurie?"

"Mom, it hurts!"

"I've got you," Reuben soothes, as he escorts the young mother-to-be. "Lean on me."

Shirley follows.

* * *

Reuben drives Laurie and Shirley to the hospital. While Reuben parks the car, Shirley registers her daughter. Soon, Laurie's whisked into a room. The Partridge matriarch enters the room and sees the nurse examining her daughter. Reuben waits in the waiting room.

"You're dilated to a two, and your contractions seem to be getting farther apart."

"I'm not in labour?"

"I can't say for sure, but no, you don't seem to be." She finishes up her examination. "The doctor will be in shortly to check you."

The nurse leaves. "Oh mom!" Laurie cries, as another contraction hits. "How?"

"How did you not know this was false labour?"

"Uh huh."

"Sometimes it's not easy to tell the difference, especially with your first baby." Shirley smooths her daughter's hair.

"I'm ready to have this bay..." she trails off, breathing through another one. "This baby!"

"I know. You only have a couple more weeks until your due date, and you may have this baby earlier than that."

"I hope so. I'm tired, I'm huge, I can't see my feet..." she sighs. "Last week, I had two different shoes on. I wore them all day. I didn't know it until Danny pointed it out to me. He was with me all day and didn't say a word about it until we got back home!"

Shirley giggles. "I distinctly remember a certain girl, oh, with long brown hair, who let me walk around with two different shoes on when I was pregnant with Chris, AND also when I was pregnant with Tracy."

"I don't remember doing that," she blushes.

"Oh, but you did."

Dr. Lucas enters the room. "Laurie, how are you?"

"Having another contraction!"

"I see." he pauses until it's over. "I'll examine you and we'll go from there." He performs both an internal and external examination. "I don't think you're in labour yet."

Laurie sighs, disappointed.

"I want you to walk around for awhile, up and down the hall. Your contractions will either get more intense or they'll subside."

"Okay."

"Shirley, do you think you can walk her or would you like one of the nurses to help?"

"I think I can manage."

"All right. Let's get you up and walking." Dr. Lucas helps Laurie out of bed. "I want you to walk about twenty or thirty minutes, then I'll check you again."

Laurie nods. The doctor leaves the room, and the women begin to walk.

"Mom, how are you?"

"I'm okay. This little one seems to enjoy it when I walk. He hardly moves at all until I stop. Then, he kicks me like crazy."

"Oh," the brunette chuckles. Then, she turns serious. "I'm sorry I ruined the recording session today."

"You don't have to apologize. These things happen. I told Keith and the producer that it wasn't a good idea to record an album so late in your pregnancy. I even volunteered to lay extra tracks with me playing your part, but they didn't want to do that."

"Why not?"

"They thought it would go quicker if all of us were there."

"So, when are they..." Laurie tenses and doubles over.

"Just breathe, honey," Shirley soothes, rubbing her back.

The contraction ends and she relaxes. "That was a big one." She takes a couple deep breaths and resumes walking. "When will we finish recording the album?"

"I'll talk to Reuben and the producer about that. Labour or not, you're out of commission until the baby's born."

"Mom," she protests, "I can do it."

"No, honey. You can't. We really can't risk you going into labour while we're recording."

"Are you going to stop when you're at thirty-eight weeks?"

"I'm stopping at thirty-six, like I should've made you do."

The women continue to walk until the nurse signals they can stop. The nurse helps Laurie back into bed and Dr. Lucas arrives immediately after. "How are your contractions? Are they stronger or are they getting weaker?"

"Weaker. The last one wasn't as painful as they have been."

"Let me check you again to see where we are." He performs a second examination. "I see no changes."

"So, I'm not in labour?"

"No."

Laurie sighs, defeated.

"I'm sending you home. They should continue to subside. If you're still uncomfortable, get up, and walk around. If they grow stronger or your water breaks, come back."

"We will," Shirley states.

"And you," he directs toward Shirley, "don't tire yourself out. I don't want to see you in here as a patient for another four months."

"All right."

The doctor leaves the room, and the nurse helps Laurie get dressed. "Do you want me to wheel you to your car, or would you rather walk?" the nurse asks.

"I'll walk."

After the nurse gives Laurie her discharge papers, she and her mother walk to the waiting room. Reuben rises, surprised to see them. "False alarm?"

"Yes," Laurie sighs. "Can we just go home? I want to go to bed."

"All right. I'll pull the car around."

"Thanks," Shirley states as she kisses him on the cheek. Reuben gives her a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Keith, Danny, Chris and Tracy watch television in the living room when Shirley, Laurie and Reuben walk through the front door.

"I thought you were having the baby," Danny exclaims, surprised.

"I thought so too," Laurie sulks, "but I guess not."

"What did the doctor say?" Keith asks.

"False alarm," Shirley replies.

"I'm going to bed," Laurie sighs as she plods up the stairs.

"When is she going to have the baby?" Tracy pipes.

"Could be anywhere from any time to a couple more weeks." Shirley walks to the couch. "Can I sit down? My feet are killing me."

Danny and Chris move to the floor to allow room for their mother. She tries to remove her shoes, but is having trouble. "I can't get my shoes off!" she chuckles.

"Here," Reuben offers, "allow me." He slides her shoes off, props her feet on the ottoman, then begins to massage them.

"Mmmm!" she purrs, as she closes her eyes, "that feels good."

"Your feet are swollen."

"Probably from all that walking with Laurie."

He continues his massage, eliciting groans of pleasure from his beloved. "Oh, don't stop!" The Partridge kids feel very uncomfortable. Reuben notices and stops. "I think we'd better continue this... ahem," he coughs, "later."

"Come sit with me on the couch, then," she requests, not bothering to open her eyes. He sits, and she snuggles beside him and quickly falls asleep.

* * *

 **A couple hours later:**

Shirley stirs and awakens in Reuben's arms. Still a bit groggy, she looks around, expecting to see the kids, but she sees that she and Reuben are alone and he is asleep. Careful not to awaken her beloved, she gingerly gets up and walks up the stairs to check on Laurie. She quietly opens the door and sees her daughter sound asleep. She feels arms wrap around her midsection, and she leans into them. A soft kiss lands on her temple; she smiles. "Shhh. Let's go before we wake Laurie."

The pair walk to the master bedroom, where Reuben holds her and plants a passionate kiss on her lips. "I wondered where you'd gone."

"She's had such a hard day. I hope this isn't how the rest of her pregnancy is going to go. If so, she'll be exhausted by the time the baby's born."

"How are you feeling?" He kisses her on the forehead.

"Tired, but good. It's hard to believe I'm halfway through my pregnancy. In just a few short months, I'll get to meet this little one."

"You haven't heard from Richard again, have you?"

"No," she replies, sitting on the bed.

"Good," he voices, as he sits with her. "I don't mean to pry, but what happened..."

"With Richard and me?"

"Yes."

She puts her hand on his knee. "It's okay. I don't mind talking about it, but I either need to lie down or sit in the recliner downstairs." She pauses. "Where are the other kids?"

"Keith took them out for pizza."

She nods. "I'd rather stay up here and listen for when Laurie wakes up."

He gives her a kiss as they lie on her bed.

Shirley begins, "It started that weekend back in March when Dick brought his younger daughter, Julie, to meet Danny. Keith and Laurie took the kids to get pizza. Greg went with them. Dick and I had dinner in his hotel room." She sighs. "I don't have to elaborate on how the night ended."

"No, you don't."

"Well, two weeks later, he calls me up for us to meet in San Francisco. I go up there and he tells me he's engaged to a girl named Connie," she frowns.

"I'm sorry."

"I felt like a fool." A tear escapes her eye. "I was dumbstruck when he came to the house for the first time. I couldn't even remember my name. He was so charming. I fell for it hook, line and sinker."

"He played you."

"I feel so stupid falling for it. I was so excited to have a steady again. It had been so long," she sniffs. "I really think at the beginning, he did love me, or at least he liked me a lot."

"When did things change?"

"If I could point to anything, it would be when he brought Julie over, and he got a little upset with me when I pointed out that Julie may have been coming on too strong for Danny's comfort, and it was scaring him off." She rests her arm over her baby. "I thought we'd resolved that, but looking back, I'm not so sure." She pauses, deep in thought. "It can't be that. He was cheating on me, or he had a whirlwind courtship with what's her name."

Reuben brushes a lock of her hair from her eyes.

"About two weeks after he dumped me, I started feeling nauseous and I noticed I was late."

"Late?"

"My period. I'm usually like clockwork, so I knew I was probably pregnant. After being pregnant six times, I know when I'm pregnant." Reuben blushes, and she kisses his cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you blush."

"It's okay. I did ask."

"Yes. So, I went to Dr. Lucas the next week and he confirmed the pregnancy. I told Dick that weekend. He was really upset and offered to pay for an abortion. I told him on no uncertain terms that I was not getting rid of my baby. Then, he told me that he wanted nothing to do with the baby and if I was going to keep it, then I was on my own."

"The nerve of him," Reuben spits, "to walk out on his child and the woman carrying his child."

"The following Monday, we were in his partner's office, and he signed his rights to our child away," she cries. "Hold me, please."

"Always," he soothes, taking her into his arms.

"And, of course," she continues between sobs, "I got my copy of the papers in the mail the day I told you and the kids about the baby."

"I'm sorry." Seeing her in pain breaks his heart.

"It just hurts so much! It's one thing him abandoning me, but his child?"

Feeling a loss for words, Reuben embraces his beloved, allowing the tears to flow.


	8. Chapter 8

**A couple weeks later (End of August):**

Keith walks through the living room, frustration written all over his face. Shirley reclines on the couch, reading the newspaper.

"Mom," he fumes, "why can't we rehearse? I've got a few more songs written and I'm dyin' to hear what they sound like."

"I've told you. Laurie's on leave until after the baby's born."

Laurie walks down the stairs.

"Laurie," Keith calls, "are you up to rehearsing?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you sure?" Shirley questions.

"I haven't had any contractions for a couple weeks. Maybe rehearsing will get labour started. I'm ready to have this baby."

"Great!" he voices. "Hey Danny, Chris, Tracy! We're gonna rehearse in five!"

The youngest three race down the stairs.

"Mom, we'll be in the garage. You two join us in five?"

The four head to the garage, leaving the two mothers-to-be alone.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Laurie sighs, trying to blink back tears.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I wanna have this baby!" she sobs. "I'm tired. I'm huge. I'm hot. My back hurts. It's hard to walk or move around. I look like I'm going to pop. I thought I'd have her early."

"Babies come on their own timetable."

"Greg and I have tried everything to get the baby to come, and nothing's worked."

"Everything?" she chokes.

"No, not everything. You can relax, mom," Laurie volleys, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's a bit hard to relax," she fires back, motioning towards her daughter's abdomen.

"Are we going to get into that again? I thought Greg and I have earned your trust back."

"The two of you have come a long way, but it'll be a long time before it's earned back all the way. Actions have consequences, you know."

"Mom, can we please not do this now? You've been on my case since I told you I was pregnant. I don't need this stress, and neither do you and your baby."

"You're right. Let's go rehearse."

* * *

The women join their family in the garage. The kids look at the pair, questioningly. Shirley shoots them a look, silencing them. "All right," Keith begins, "let's start with _How Long is Too Long_." He counts them off... Next, they go over _Roller Coaster,_ and _Sunshine._ Shirley eyes her older daughter, checking how she's doing.

"Good!" he compliments. "Now, let's work on _It's You._ "

"You doing okay, Laurie?"

"I'm fine."

Shirley raises an eyebrow.

"Really, mom.

"Mom," the eldest Partridge child calls, "you were early on that entrance. Let's try it from the top. Danny, the riff on the bridge was a little sloppy last time."

"Got it," the red head replies.

The baby tumbles and kicks. "Settle down, child," Shirley whispers, as she gently pats her abdomen.

"Baby kicking?" Tracy pipes.

"Like crazy," she chuckles.

Tracy walks to her mother and places her hand over the baby. "Hey little sis. You dancing to our songs? We need to rehearse. How 'bout kicking back and listening for awhile? You'll need to learn the lyrics too." The baby stops kicking.

"She knows your voice," the matriarch grins.

"She does?"

"Look. You're standing to my left and the baby's moved to my left side. Talk to her."

"Baby girl, it's Tracy. When you get older, I'll teach you how to play the tambourine."

The baby rolls underneath Tracy's hand and rests at Shirley's left side.

"Can we go ahead and rehearse?" Keith asks.

"You doing all right, Laurie?" Shirley inquires.

"I'm fine. The baby's fine too. Let's do some more."

" _It's You_. And one, two, three..."

At the end of rehearsal, Greg walks into the garage. Laurie looks up and winks. Keith notices. "One last run through and then it's a wrap."

Rehearsal concludes and Laurie melts into her boyfriend's arms, completing the embrace with a kiss. Keith, Danny and Chris roll their eyes, while Tracy unsuccessfully stifles a giggle.

"Okay kids," Shirley calls, "let's leave them alone." She herds the brood out.

"We're alone," Laurie smiles.

"How are you feeling?" Greg touches her abdomen. "Isn't today your due date?"

"It is."

"No contractions?"

"Nope," she smiles. "I feel really good."

"Hey Wendy! Mommy and Daddy are anxious to meet you."

Laurie giggles. "Maybe she'll be born Saturday, since it's my birthday."

"Hear that Wen? Would you like to share a birthday with mommy?" He places a gentle kiss on her lips. "That would be something. Becoming a mother on your birthday."

A wave of panic travels through her body.

"What's wrong?"

Her lip trembles and chin quivers, but she remains quiet.

"Laurie?" He puts his hands on her shoulders. "You're scaring me."

Laurie doesn't say a word.

"Hang on!" He rushes out of the garage and opens the kitchen door. "Shirley! Come quick! There's something wrong with Laurie!"

"Mom's upstairs!" Chris yells.

"Please! Go get her! Now!"

"Tracy, go get her," Chris commands.

Tracy runs upstairs to the master bedroom. Shirley's in bed reading a book. "Mom!" she pants, out of breath.

"Tracy," she quickly sits up. "What's wrong?"

"Greg said there's something wrong with Laurie."

"What?"

"I don't know!" the girl squeals. "He just told me to get you. She's in the garage."

"Help me up?"

Tracy helps her mother up. Shirley races down the stairs and into the garage, and is shocked by the scene before her.

"Laurie!" Greg chokes, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Speak to me. Please."

"Greg," she softly nudges, "let me try."

The young father-to-be nods and steps away.

"Laurie, sweetheart." Shirley starts, stroking her daughter's head, "speak to me."

Suddenly, the dam bursts, "Mom!" she cries into her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, baby!" Shirley soothes, holding her daughter close, rubbing her back.

"I'm going to be a mother at seventeen. I'm not ready to be a mother."

"Well, ready or not, you're about to become a mother."

Greg looks pained, feeling powerless over the situation.

"Mom, I'm scared."

Shirley's back spasms and her arms strain due to the women's midsections being too large for them to embrace comfortably. "Laurie, do you think you can walk?"

She nods.

"Greg?"

He puts his arm around his girlfriend and guides her into the kitchen. Shirley leads. "Stay there for a sec." She walks into the living room. Chris is watching TV on the couch. "Chris, can you watch that upstairs, please?"

He nods, shuts off the television and goes upstairs. Greg walks Laurie into the living room and helps her sit on the couch. Shirley sits beside her, taking her into her arms. Greg sits in the easy chair, fighting the tears threatening to escape.

"This has been so hard on you, hasn't it?" the matriarch starts, empathetic.

"Uh huh."

"And facing motherhood is scary."

"I'm only almost seventeen. I'm too young to be a mother."

Greg hangs his head.

"I don't want to do this!" Laurie cries. "Mommy, please don't make me do this!"

Greg silently cries.

"I'm sorry," Shirley states, "but this is going to happen. I can't stop this. I can't kiss it and make it better. I wish I could, but I can't."

Laurie cries harder. "I made a mistake! I don't want to do this!"

Keith walks into the living room and is stunned. Shirley looks at her eldest son, and mouths, "not now." He nods and goes upstairs. Then, she focuses on her daughter. "Listen," she begins, firm, "you can do this. You will do this. You will not abandon your child like Richard has done."

"But it was a mistake!" Laurie protests.

Shirley shifts, looking into her eyes, "Yes, you and Greg made a mistake. Richard and I also made a mistake. Now, both of us are pregnant. We will both have babies in the near future." She places Laurie's hand on her abdomen, and places her hand on Laurie's. "These babies need us. They're our children. You and Greg have been taking responsibility for your child, and you will continue to do so. I'm taking responsibility for my child. Unfortunately, Dick decided he didn't want to be a father and he signed his rights away. That's going to have lasting consequences for him, me, and our baby. I won't let you do that to your child."

Greg looks at Shirley, who nods. He moves to the couch and takes his girlfriend into his arms. "I'm not leaving you or the baby. You hear me? I'm not walking away like he did." Shirley swallows the lump in her throat.

"Promise?" Laurie whispers.

"I promise. I love you!"

"I love you too." Her breathing slows down and she relaxes. "Mom, I'm tired."

"Do you need to go to bed?" Shirley asks.

The young mother-to-be nods.

"Greg?"

"I've got you." He helps Laurie off the couch and walks her to her bedroom.

"Greg," Shirley calls softly, "I'll make an exception for now."

Laurie crawls into bed, without saying a word.

"An exception?"

"She needs you right now, and I'll allow you to be in bed with her if you promise that nothing inappropriate will happen."

"You've got my word, Mrs. Partridge."

"I'll hold you to it," she replies, as she leaves the room.

Greg slips in bed behind his beloved, wraps his arms around her and pulls the covers around them. Laurie snuggles into his embrace. Sleep immediately overtakes them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two weeks later (beginning of September):**

The school year is starting and the Partridge family sits at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Laurie is forty-two weeks along; two weeks past her due date, and Shirley is twenty-four weeks.

"Finally!" Danny exclaims, "out of Grammar school and into Junior High. Punky and I will take San Pueblo Junior High by storm!"

"I'm glad I'm in the intermediate hall now," Tracy expresses.

"Oh?" Shirley asks.

"Since I'm in the fourth grade, I'll get to change classes, be able to choose art or music instead of having both."

"Which one are you going to choose?"

"I don't know. I like art, but taking music might help with the band."

"Whichever one you choose, you'll make the right choice."

"I'm glad I chose music," Chris adds.

Laurie walks into the kitchen and sits at the table. "Mom, how am I going to go to school with me being two weeks past my due date?"

"You'll have a home-bound teacher that will come here to help you keep up until you're able to go back to school."

"Oh," she frowns. "I was hoping I could have started school with my friends. After all, it is my senior year."

"I'm sorry too, but part of being a parent is putting your child's needs before your own."

"I know," she sighs. "I'm just disappointed, and I'm ready to have this baby."

"And that's okay," Shirley replies, giving Laurie a kiss on the head.

"He sure is taking his sweet time in there." She rests her hand over her baby. "Did you go over your due date with any of us?"

"No, all of you were born around your due date, except Danny, who was two weeks early."

"When is the teacher going to come?"

"She'll be here around nine."

Keith walks in and grabs a muffin. "I'm late!"

"Keith! Eat some breakfast."

He grabs a second muffin. "I've got my breakfast." He kisses his mother on the cheek. "Gotta run!"

"Have a good day!"

The youngest three kids finish their breakfast and leave for school. Laurie eats her breakfast in silence.

"How are you feeling?" Shirley asks. "Any contractions?"

"No, but my stomach hurts."

"What do you mean?"

"It just feels sour and I've got really bad heartburn."

"Do you need an antacid?"

"Sure, but I don't know it it'll help."

Shirley gives her a couple tablets and Laurie finishes her breakfast.

* * *

The young mother-to-be sleeps on the couch until the home-bound teacher arrives. Shirley answers the door and introduces herself. Laurie awakens and sits on the couch.

"My name is Dana. I'm the home-bound teacher."

"Yes. I'm Shirley Partridge." She leads her to the couch, "and this is my daughter, Laurie."

"Hi," Laurie greets, shaking the woman's hand. "Sorry if I don't get up."

"It's okay. Today I want to get to know you and go over your classes. I've got your textbooks right here."

"All right."

Shirley quietly leaves the room. Dana and Laurie review each class she's taking this semester, and look over her first assignments.

"I'll come over for a couple hours each day. We can work around your schedule when the baby's born. Does nine work for you?"

"It's fine," she grimaces.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just not feeling well today," the young mother-to-be sighs.

"Do you need me to get your mother?"

"Please?" she doubles over in pain. "She may be in her bedroom. First one at the top of the stairs."

Dana knocks on Shirley's door. "Come in!"

"Mrs. Partridge, Laurie's asked me to get you. She's not feeling well."

The pair descend the stairs and see Laurie in pain. Dana shows herself out as Shirley attends to her daughter. "Laurie?"

"Mommy! It hurts!"

"What hurts?"

"Con... contra... contraction."

Shirley sits by her daughter and smooths her hair. "Where does it begin?"

"Down below."

"I need to go to the bathroom," she cries.

Shirley helps her up and looks at the cushion where Laurie was sitting. There's a wet spot underneath. "Honey, your water broke."

"What?"

"Your water broke. You're having the baby today."

"Really?"

Shirley smiles, "Yes, really! Is it okay to stand or do you need to sit back down? I need to get your bag and call Reuben and Greg."

"I can stand."

"Hang on." She kisses her daughter on the temple. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom!"

The blonde retrieves Laurie's bag and goes back to the living room. "How are you?"

"Hurry, mom!" the young mother-to-be panics.

Let me make the phone calls and then we'll go. She dials the church. "Greg Houser, please... Greg, it's Shirley... Laurie's in labour... Yes, for real. Her water broke... Meet us at the hospital. We're on our way... She loves you too." Next, she dials Reuben. "Reuben, Laurie's in labour... Her water broke, so we're on our way to the hospital... I'll leave a note for the kids, but will you call the house about the time the kids should be home? Thanks... I love you too!" Shirley writes two notes for the kids and leaves one on the refrigerator and the other, she tapes to the television.

"Two notes?"

"I just wanted to make sure the kids see them." She picks up the suitcase. "I'll put this in the car and be right back."

Laurie nods as another contraction hits.

The elder woman puts the bag in the back seat of the station wagon and assists Laurie to the car. "Easy. I got you!" They drive to the hospital.

* * *

 **At the hospital:**

Shirley registers Laurie as a nurse and orderly settle her into a room. The grandmother-to-be quickly joins her daughter. She pauses at the threshold and studies her child. A tear rolls down her cheek and she smiles, thinking of the grandchild that's about to be born. Her baby takes this time to kick.

"Mom?"

"Laurie," she smiles. "how are you?"

"They put a little pain medication in my IV, so it's taken the edge off."

"Good." She sits in the chair next to the bed.

"Mom? Ow!" the young women grimaces. "Mommy!"

"C'mon, baby girl. Just breathe." The contraction subsides. "That's it."

"That one was huge!"

Dr. Lucas knocks on the door and enters the room. "Laurie. The nurse told me you're in labour."

"My water broke at home."

"I'll check you to see how far you are." He conducts his examination. "You're at a five. If you keep going like this, you'll be holding your baby boy or girl this evening."

Laurie grins.

"How's your pain? The meds working?"

"I can still feel the contractions, but the edge is taken off."

"Good. That's what we want. Use the call light if you need more medication."

"I will. Thanks."

"You doing all right, Shirley?"

"I feel fine. The baby's quite active right now." The baby kicks her in the ribs. "Ouch!" She rubs her right side. "He kicked me in the ribs!" she chuckles.

"Don't overdo."

"I won't."

As the doctor leaves, Greg arrives. "Greg!" Laurie smiles.

"Laurie!" He crosses the room and embraces his girlfriend. "How are you?" he inquires, as he places his hand over the baby.

"Ready to see our baby."

"Me too." He places a gentle kiss on her lips.

Shirley watches the couple and smiles.

* * *

 **The afternoon:**

Danny, Chris and Tracy walk home from school. The red head enters first. "Mom! We're home!"

"Mom?" Chris calls. "Laurie?"

Tracy finds the cookie jar and grabs a couple cookies. She opens the refrigerator and gets the milk. "Hey! A note from mom!" She reads the note and pours herself a glass of milk.

"What's it say?" the blond asks.

"Laurie's having the baby!" she squeals, excited. "I'm gonna be an aunt!" The phone rings and Tracy answers it. "Partridge residence! Hi, Reuben... Yes, me, Danny and Chris are home... Keith's not here yet... He wrote a note too and said he'll be home this evening... Okay, we'll get it done..." She calls to her brothers, "Chris, Danny! Reuben's gonna take us out for pizza for dinner, but we gotta get our homework done first."

"Don't have any," Chris answers.

"Did it in study hall," Danny adds.

Tracy continues her conversation on the phone, "Chris and Danny did theirs already and I've got math... No, it's easy. I can do it... Okay, see you at six... Bye." She turns her attention to her brothers, "Reuben will be here at six."

* * *

 **A few hours later (evening):**

Laurie's contractions intensify. Greg is by her side, coaching her through. Shirley's asleep in the recliner. "Greg!" the brunette cries, "call... call the nurse. I gotta push!"

"Now?"

"Now!" she screeches, awakening her mother.

"Laurie?" Shirley calls, as she tries to get out of the recliner. "Greg?"

The young father-to-be helps her out of the chair and pushes the call light.

"Mom! I've got to push!"

"Hang on, sweetheart," she soothes, "the nurse is on her way."

The nurse enters. "How are you?"

"The baby's coming! I've got to push!"

"Okay," the nurse replies, "I'll check you and we'll go from there." She examines the young brunette. "Oh!" she utters, surprised.

"What?" Greg asks, nervous

The nurse continues, "You're at a ten, completely effaced and the baby's about to crown."

"What does that mean?" he asks.

"It means, you're about to be parents. Now Laurie, I want you to bear down with your next contraction."

"What about Dr. Lucas, and don't I need to go to the delivery room?" Laurie questions, scared.

"No time. This baby's coming now. I want you to push with your next contraction. Daddy, I want you by her side, and Grandma..." she trails off, noticing Shirley's rounded abdomen. "Okay, Grandma, you can be on the other side of your daughter." The nurse positions Laurie for delivery.

Laurie pushes for fifteen minutes, and feels her baby leave her body.

"Baby's out!" the nurse announces, as she cleans the baby's airway. She lifts the baby for Laurie, Greg and Shirley to see. "It's a boy!"

"William!" Laurie calls, arms stretched out. The nurse places the baby on his mother's abdomen. "I've waited so long to meet you!"

Tears stream down Greg's face. "I love you, Laurie!" He kisses her on the temple.

"Daddy," the nurse asks, "would you like to cut the cord?"

He nods, takes the scissors and cuts the cord.

"Mom," Laurie calls, never taking her eyes off her baby, "I'm a mother! Look! I have a baby boy!"

"He's beautiful!" She kisses her daughter on the top of her head.

"What's this beautiful boy's name?" the nurse asks.

"William Robert Houser," the proud new mother announces.

The nurse weighs and measures the baby. "He's a big one! Ten pounds and twenty-two inches long."

Shirley grimaces, pained. "Oooh!" she mouths.

The nurse swaddles the infant, and affixes ID bracelets to his wrist and ankle. "Here's your baby boy." She places him in Laurie's arms, affixes a bracelet on Laurie's wrist, then assists the new mother with the delivery of the placenta.

"Hi, William! I'm your mommy! You are so cute!" she coos. "Can you open your eyes? I know. You worked hard getting here."

"I'm your Daddy!" Greg greets, through tears. "You look like your mommy."

Shirley smiles. "Laurie, he's beautiful!"

Laurie takes her baby's hand and waves it at her mother. "Say, 'Hi, Grandma!'" She looks at her boyfriend. "Greg, hold your son!"

"I don't know," he hesitantly utters, "I don't want to drop him."

"You won't drop him," Shirley adds.

Greg lifts the baby from his mother's arms. "Hi, William! I'm your Daddy!"

The nurse finishes and Dr. Lucas enters the room. "Sorry I'm late! So, boy or girl?

"Meet William Robert Houser," Greg announces, as he places the baby in the doctor's arms.

Dr. Lucas examines the baby. "He seems to be in perfect health." The baby cries. "He's got a good pair of lungs on him." He places the child in Laurie's arms. "You've got a fine looking boy there." Next, he examines Laurie. "Everything looks good."

The nurse dresses Laurie.

"Congratulations," the doctor adds. Then, he leaves the room.

The nurse also leaves.

"Mom?" Laurie begins, "do you want to hold your grandson?"

"Sure!" She lifts the baby from her daughter's arms, and sits in the recliner. "I'm your Grandma Partridge! Laurie, Greg, he is gorgeous!" She studies her grandson. "William, you look like your mommy did when she was a newborn." The baby opens his eyes. "He's got your eyes, Greg!"

Laurie smiles with pride, seeing her mother, nearly six months pregnant, holding her son.

"Greg," Shirley calls, "can you get your son and then help me up? I've got to use the bathroom."

Greg lifts his son into his arms and carries him to Laurie, then helps Shirley out of the chair. As she uses the restroom, the nurse comes back in with a bassinet. "I need to take this little guy for a few minutes for his hearing test. Do you want him in the nursery or brought back with you?"

"I want him back with me," she requests.

"All right!" the nurse states, as she starts to roll the baby out, "we'll see you later. And, Laurie, you need to get some rest while the baby's out for testing. Since you're under eighteen, Mrs. Partridge, you need to stay with her. Greg, you might want to take this time to call your family and tell them the good news."

The nurse leaves with the baby. Greg gives Laurie a quick peck and finds a phone and calls his family. Shirley embraces her daughter and kisses her on the cheek. "I am so proud of you! You did great delivering him."

"Thanks," she beams, "were any of us that big?"

"No. Chris was the largest at eight and a half pounds. Tracy was the smallest at just under six. The rest of you guys were around seven."

"Oh," she replies, eyes at half mast.

"Go ahead and get some sleep. William will be back here before you know it."

"Okay. I love you, mom!"

"I love you too!"

"Oh, mom?"

"Yes?" Shirley gets up and strokes her daughter's hair.

"Would you call home and Reuben and tell them William's here?"

"All right. I'll call them," she smiles as she kisses her daughter on the cheek. "Now, get some sleep."

"I will." Laurie snuggles into her covers and immediately falls asleep.

Shirley dials her house, and Tracy answers the phone. "Tracy, it's mom."

"Did Laurie have the baby?"

"She had the baby about an hour ago. You're an aunt!" the matriarch smiles.

Tracy squeals. Shirley moves the phone away from her ear. "What did she have?"

"It's a boy. William Robert Houser."

Keith, Danny and Chris gather around their sister, waiting for news. "What?" the red head asks, "So, boy or girl?"

"We have a nephew!" she giggles. "Mom, how much did he weigh?"

"He weighs ten pounds and he's twenty-two inches long. He's a big boy. He looks just like Laurie did when she was born."

"When can we come up and see him?"

"Probably tomorrow after school. Is Reuben there?"

"He is. Wanna speak to him?"

"Please."

"Reuben," Tracy begins, handing the phone over, "Mom wants to talk to you."

He takes the phone. "Shirley, congratulations!"

"Thanks, Reuben," she beams.

"Or," he adds, cheeky, "should I say, congratulations, Grandma!"

"I'm not your grandma," she replies, saucy.

"No, you're not," he grins. Seeing the kids making faces, he regains his composure. "How are you and how's Laurie?"

"I'm elated! Laurie did really well during the delivery. She didn't have any complications."

"That's great."

"William's a big baby. Ten pounds, and twenty-two inches long."

"Wow! He is a big boy. How are you?"

"I'm tired, but I'm so excited, I can't sleep. Greg was a trooper. He coached her all the way through delivery. I was able to sleep off and on during her labour."

"That's good. And your baby?"

"She's been kicking and rolling all day."

"Well, I'm not going to keep you. Get some sleep."

"I will," Shirley smiles, "I wish you were here to kiss me goodnight."

"I wish I was there too." Reuben grins.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They say goodnight and hang up.

Greg enters the room and sees Laurie and Shirley asleep. He gives his girlfriend a soft kiss on the top of her head, pulls up a chair and falls asleep.

About an hour later, the nurse wheels the baby back into the room. Laurie awakens, a bit groggy. "Here's your baby boy!"

The new mother grins and receives her baby. "Hi William. It's mommy!" She kisses him on the top of his head. "I love you so much!" The baby begins crying and starts to root. "What's wrong?"

"He's probably hungry," the nurse explains.

"Ummm," she voices, unsure.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"Uhhh..." Laurie frowns, as the baby continues to wail.

Shirley awakens, and after a couple tries, manages to get up from the recliner. "I'll help her."

Laurie nods and the nurse leaves the room. "Mom?"

"Go ahead and unbutton your gown and unhook the front panel of your bra."

The brunette does as instructed, and tries to bring the baby to her breast. "Hey, little guy. Let's get you fed." The child latches on and begins to nurse. Laurie relaxes.

"That's it," Shirley smiles.

William turns his head and loses her nipple. His face turns beet red as he lets out a wail, startling Greg awake.

"Mom," Laurie's voice quivers, nervously. "I can't get him back on. I've never done this before!" She starts to cry.

"Take a couple deep breaths. Remember, he's new at this too. You'll learn together."

"Laurie," Greg asks, "are you okay?"

Tears stream down the new mother's face.

"She'll be fine," the blonde assures, as she kisses her daughter. "It just takes time getting the hang of it."

"Did you have this much trouble when you had Keith?"

"I did. He was in tears, I was in tears, and your father felt powerless to help."

Laurie smiles. She tickles the baby's chin and brings him back to her breast. He latches on.

"Good job, sweetheart."

Greg watches in awe.

"Mom! I can't believe I'm doing it!"

"Well, you are!" Shirley grins, proud.

"I love him so much! I never thought I would love someone as much as I love him. I mean, he just got here, and already I can't imagine my life without him."

"I felt the same way when each of you were born, and I know I'll feel the same way when this little boy or girl is born," she replies as she strokes her abdomen.

"Only sixteen more weeks... unless you go two weeks over like I did," Laurie quips, cheeky.

Shirley's eyes widen with fright, "Oh, don't even!"

"Well? I did."

William finishes and detaches. Laurie holds the baby by her shoulder and burps him, and he lets out a big burp. Then, he wets his diaper.

"Mom? Can you get me a diaper?"

"Sure, but actually, Greg, why don't you change your son?"

"Me?" he asks, horrified, "I've never changed a baby before."

"Perfect time to learn. I'll help you."

"Mom, I can do it," Laurie suggests.

"No," Shirley insists, "Greg needs to learn. As your father and I worked out, at night, mom takes the north end and dad takes the south end."

Laurie grins as she passes the baby to Greg, "It's a boy!"

Shirley talks him through the diaper change. "Now, with boys you've got to change the diaper quickly, or he might get you."

"Get me?" the new father wonders.

"Okay, I'll spell it out for you. Sometimes the cold air causes a baby boy to squirt."

Laurie giggles as she realizes what her mother is saying.

"Squirt?"

"Think about it, Greg," the new grandmother states.

He thinks. "OH!" he voices, as it sinks in, as he finishes changing the baby's diaper. "How's that?"

"Good job."

He picks his son up and cradles him against his shoulder. "That's my boy!" William promptly falls asleep. Greg sits in a chair and the baby snuggles against his chest.

Laurie smiles at the scene. Shirley yawns. "Mom, why don't you go back to sleep. Greg and I can take things from here."

"If we need you," Greg adds, "we'll wake you."

"All right," she replies, mid-yawn. "I suppose I could use more sleep."

"Besides," Laurie contributes, "you need as much rest as you can get. My younger brother or sister will be here before we know it, and you'll be in this bed, holding your new baby."

"You've convinced me. Good night." She kisses Laurie.

"Night, mom."

"Good night, baby boy," she kisses William on the top of his head. "And, good night, Greg," she kisses him on the cheek. Then, she lies down in the recliner and falls asleep before her head hits the back of the chair.

"I'd better put this little guy down," Greg reluctantly concludes.

"Bring him over, first."

"C'mon, little guy. Let's see mommy before you go to bed."

"Good night, William," Laurie kisses her son.

Greg says good night to his son, and kisses him as he lays him in the bassinet. He gives his girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips. "You were incredible today. Thank you for our baby." He kisses her again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"We'd better get some sleep too. I have a feeling William will wake us up really soon."

Laurie snuggles into her covers as Greg falls back asleep in his chair.


	10. Chapter 10

**The end of the week:**

Dr. Lucas enters Laurie's hospital room. The young mother cradles her son against her chest. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling fine."

"How's little William?" the doctor asks, as he touches the baby's hand.

"He's amazing," she smiles. "He's the most precious little boy I've ever seen!"

"Let's take a look at this little guy." He examines the child and places him back in his mother's arms. "How would you like to take this little guy home today?"

"We'd love that!" she exclaims.

"I'll have the discharge papers drawn up, so you can leave in a couple hours. Where's your mother?"

As if on cue, Shirley walks into the room. "Oh, hi!"

"Mom," Laurie grins, "William and I are going home today!"

"Laurie and the baby are the picture of health," the doctor report, "so I'm sending them home."

"Wonderful!"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. The baby's been active today. I haven't had any nausea or stomach upset. My feet have been a little swollen, but I've kept them propped up as much as I could."

"Good! I'll see you at your appointment next week." The doctor leaves the room and Shirley sits in the recliner.

"When is he going to release you?"

"In a couple hours."

"Is Greg coming up?"

"He should be here in another hour. He had a few things to get done at the office." The baby begins to cry. "What's the matter, little man?" She repositions him, but he continues to cry. "You're not wet. I just changed you. Are you hungry?" Laurie lays him down on her lap, unbuttons her top, unhooks the front right panel of her bra, and positions the baby by her breast. He quickly latches on. "That's it," she relaxes.

Shirley watches her daughter. "I'm very proud of you."

"What?"

"I'm proud of you," she repeats. "You've taken to caring for William like a pro."

"How so?"

"You've really taken to being a new mother quite well. You're a natural holding him and anticipating his needs."

"He is my son," Laurie smiles. "Isn't that what a parent is supposed to do?"

"Yes. However, many new parents don't know what to do when their child cries. Your father and I were clueless when we had Keith."

"Maybe I had a good teacher. After all, I remember when Danny, Chris and Tracy were babies."

"You were right by my side," Shirley smiles, reflecting on the memories. "You were quick to fetch me a blanket, burp cloth or diaper and by the time Tracy was born, you changed her diaper a few times."

"I remember pretending Tracy was mine."

"You always did want to be a mother."

"I did," she replies, smiling at her son, "but I didn't think I'd be this young." Suddenly, her face falls.

"What's wrong?" Shirley asks, concerned.

"Mom, I'm scared," she sighs, fighting back tears.

"About what?" The new grandmother rises from the recliner and is by her daughter's side.

"How am I going to juggle him and school. I don't want to drop out."

"That's one reason why you'll be home-bound for six weeks," she soothes. "You'll be able to be at home, stay caught up with your school work, and adjust to being a new mother." Laurie looks doubtful, so she continues, "I'll help you as much as I can. It may not be as much as I would have liked with my own baby coming, but I'll still be able to help."

"I dunno," she shrugs as she burps the baby. "It just seems like a lot. I won't have the nurses here to take him to the nursery or bring him to me. And I know Greg won't be able to stay over all the time."

"No, but he can stay over some and if he'd like, he can stay over tonight. He needs to be able to bond with William and it's much too early for him to keep the baby at his place without you."

"Why?"

"Since you're nursing William, he can't be away from you for an extended length of time."

"Can't he use bottles? I could pump. I'll have to when I go back to school."

"You could, but are you sure you'd want to do that?" Shirley thinks about how she wants to proceed, "Right now, I'm not going to allow you to stay over at Greg's. I'm not trying to beat a dead horse, but I think you know why I'd prefer him to stay over at our place."

Laurie positions the baby on her left breast. "I understand. Changing the subject, where's Tracy going to sleep or where are William and I going to sleep? I don't think Tracy would want to sleep in the same room as the baby."

"Tracy's moved into the guest room. It has a double bed and your room has two twin beds. Greg can sleep in Tracy's bed. The two of you are not going to share a bed."

"Mom," Laurie rolls her eyes, "I'm too sore to do anything right now. Besides, I just had a baby. I don't want to get pregnant again any time soon."

"Glad to hear that," Shirley replies, sarcastically, as she kisses Laurie on the temple, then sits back in the recliner. "Oh!" she groans.

"How's the baby?"

"She just kicked me in the ribs," she chuckles while rubbing her right side.

"It's weird not feeling this little guy inside me. I still expect him to roll and kick and even get on my sciatic nerve." Shirley smiles as she listens to her daughter. "I look down at my belly and still expect it to be huge. It's not small, but it's not as big as it was before he was born."

Greg enters the room and smiles at the sight of his girlfriend feeding their son. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll feel better if you come over here and kiss me," she grins cheekily.

"I'm happy to oblige," he replies as he gives her a peck on the lips.

"The doctor came by and said we can go home today."

The new father smiles and kisses his son. Laurie and Shirley explain what the doctor said and about arrangements at the Partridge house. Greg agrees to the terms Shirley has outlined. "Thank you, Mrs. Partridge. I want to be as involved in my son's life as possible."

"I'm glad, and you can call me Shirley."

"Thanks, umm, Shirley."

As Laurie finishes nursing and burping the baby, Greg and Shirley pack up their belongings. A nurse walks into the room, pushing a wheelchair. "Laurie Partridge?"

"That's me."

"I've got your discharge papers right here. If you and your mom could sign the two copies, I'll let you go home." She shows the women where to sign and hands Shirley a copy to keep. "You must be the father?"

"I am," Greg answers.

"If you'll take your daughter for a minute, I'll help Laurie into the wheelchair."

"He's a boy," Laurie interjects.

"I'm sorry. That's right! I was thinking of the Sandersons, who are also discharging today. They have a girl."

Greg lifts his son from Laurie's arms. The new mother sits in the wheelchair and he places the baby back in her arms, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Are we ready?" the nurse asks.

"Yes," Laurie grins.

Greg carries the belongings as Shirley walks beside the nurse, pushing Laurie and William. They reach the hospital entrance. "I'll go pull the car around," Greg volunteers. He pulls the car up to the entrance, putting the belongings in the trunk, opening the back door for Shirley and the front passenger door for Laurie. Shirley gets in the car. Greg holds the baby so the nurse can assist Laurie. Then, he passes the baby to the new mother. He closes the car doors, gets into the driver's seat and they drive off.

* * *

 **That night:**

Greg and Laurie are exhausted from the day. The Partridges hosted a coming home party for Laurie and William. Greg's parents and siblings, all four of Laurie's grandparents, Reuben and the minister of Greg's church came and brought gifts. Laurie is in her bedroom, sitting in the rocker Greg's parents gave her, and nursing the baby. Greg puts away the gifts and picks out a pair of pajamas for the baby. "How are these?"

"Cute!" She smiles. "Danny actually picked that one out!"

"He did good."

"He did," Laurie replies, sighing in contentment. "I think they're really getting into their new roles of uncles and aunt."

"Same with Susan and David. William's their first nephew too." Greg kisses Laurie on the cheek. "With him being the first grandchild and nephew, he'll get spoiled quickly."

"Oh no! No son of mine's gonna get spoiled. We have to raise him, you know."

"I know. We'll make sure he doesn't get too spoiled."

William detaches and Laurie burps him. Shirley knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Laurie calls.

"Got everything you need?"

"We do, thanks!"

"Let me know how I can help," she adds in mid-yawn.

"Thanks for everything, Mrs. Partridge."

Laurie rises from her rocker to dress the baby for bed. "Would you like to kiss your grandson goodnight?" She waves the baby's hand, pretending to speak as the baby, "William, say, good night, Grandma!"

Shirley kisses her grandson on the top of the head. "Goodnight, sweet baby boy! Grandma loves you! Laurie, you and Greg come get me if you need some help."

"We've got it, mom. You and your baby need some rest too."

"Well," she answers, kissing her daughter on the cheek, "good night! Good night, Greg!"

"Good night, Mrs. Partridge."

"Greg, you can call me Shirley."

"Good night, Shirley," he corrects himself.

Shirley leaves the room and Laurie dresses the baby.

"I'll put him down. Go ahead and finish getting ready for bed," the new father suggests.

"All right," she replies, lifting the baby and kissing him on the cheek. "Go see your daddy!"

Greg receives his son and Laurie finishes in the bathroom. "Hey William! Daddy's got you." He shakes his head and smiles, "Daddy. I'm a dad and you're my son! You're so cute!" The baby snuggles against his father's chest. "I know your mommy and I didn't plan on having you so soon, but I'm glad you're here. I love you, little guy!"

Laurie watches from the door's threshold, and smiles.

The baby yawns. "It's time for you to go to bed. Good night, son." Greg kisses his son and lays him in his bassinet.

"I love you!" Laurie coos as she wraps her arms around his waist from behind. "and I love our baby. I love our little family."

"I love our little family too. We'd best be getting to bed before our son wakes up."

They exchange a quick peck and crawl into their beds. Three hours later, the baby cries and the new parents sit straight up in bed. Laurie starts to get up, but Greg stops her. "I'll get him." He picks up his son, "You hungry? I'll bring you over to your mama so she can feed you." Laurie unbuttons her gown and unhooks the front left panel of her bra. "Mama's ready for you." Greg places their child in her arms.

"You hungry?" She guides him to her breast and he latches on.

The baby finishes nursing and Greg burps and changes him. However, William continues to wail. "What's wrong, son?" He picks the baby up and cradles him against his chest. "Daddy's got you." William doubles over, curling his legs and torso and howls. "Wanna walk?" Greg paces the floor, gently bouncing the child, to no avail.

"Let me try," Laurie offers, breasts still exposed. Greg passes him over, and Laurie cradles him against her breasts. She paces the floor, also gently bouncing him, but the baby screams. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" They take turns walking the baby, but he keeps crying. They hear a gentle knock on the door. Shirley opens the door and sees two frazzled parents, trying to soothe their baby.

"Laurie," Shirley offers, "let me try." Laurie passes the baby to her mother, who cradles the child and rubs his back. "I think he's got colic."

"What's that?" Greg asks.

"Sometimes babies cry after being fed and we don't know why. Some people think it's because the baby's digestive system is still immature."

Meanwhile, Danny and Chris awaken and sigh. "I never realized babies could be so noisy," Chris laments.

"Yeah," Danny agrees, "and just think, we'll have two crying babies by Christmas with mom's baby coming then."

"We'll never get any sleep!" the blond groans. "If this keeps up, I'll be falling asleep in class!"

Danny gets out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"There's a chocolate cake with our name on it. You game?"

They sneak out of the room and see Tracy walking down the hall. "You couldn't sleep either?" she asks.

"How could we with the baby crying like that," the red head adds.

Keith sleepily walks out of his room and sees his three youngest siblings in the hallway. "Kids, go back to bed."

"We can't sleep," Tracy moans.

"The baby woke us up," Chris adds.

"Me too," the eldest Partridge child states, "but you guys need to get back to bed."

Shirley, holding a screaming William, Laurie, and Greg walk out of the bedroom. "Kids, go back to bed," she orders.

"Sorry he woke you up," Laurie apologizes, buttoning her gown.

"We're going downstairs for awhile, so you'll be able to go back to sleep."

"Yes, ma'am," the three youngest chorus, as they return to their rooms.

"Good night, mom," Keith adds before returning to his room.

An obviously tired Shirley paces the floor with her grandson as Laurie and Greg doze on the living room couch. "Shhh, baby boy. Grandma's got you." She finds it difficult to bounce the baby with her carrying her own baby. "Oh," she sighs, "your youngest aunt or uncle is kicking up a storm. No wonder you can't relax."

Laurie's eyes flutter open. "Mom, I'll take him," she suggests, groggy.

"Thanks." She passes the baby over, then rubs her abdomen.

The new mother starts pacing. "Baby kicking?"

"Like crazy! I think she was trying to join in on all the fun."

"Mom, go back to bed. We'll take it from here."

"You sure?"

"He's our son. We need to get used to this. Might as well start now."

Shirley begins to ascend the stairs. "Holler if you need me."

Laurie and Greg take turns pacing with William. He finally tires out and goes back to sleep. The couple, with the baby in Laurie's arms, quietly go back upstairs to their room. "Good night, son," she states as she lays him in the bassinet. The couple exchange a quick peck, crawl back into bed and immediately fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Six weeks later (mid-October):**

Laurie, carrying six week old William, walks into the kitchen and sees her mother cooking breakfast and her siblings eating at the table.

"Good morning!" Shirley greets, as she serves up a plate of waffles. "And how's my grandson doing?"

"He only woke up twice." Laurie cradles her son with her left arm and eats with her right hand.

"Great!"

"You going back to school today?" Tracy asks.

"Yeah," she answers, glum.

"I thought you wanted to go back to school," Danny points out.

Laurie looks at her son, sad.

"It's different when you have a baby," Shirley supplies.

"Who's gonna keep William while you're at school?" Chris inquires, "It would be hard to take him to school with you."

"Mom and Greg will keep him." William begins squirming. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" She lifts him against her shoulder and rubs his back. The baby burps and relaxes. "Is that better?" She feels something wet through his diaper. "Oh! Let's get you changed."

"I can change him," Shirley offers, "if you don't get a move on, you'll be late for school."

"I can do it, mom," she protests, as she gets up from the table.

"Laurie..."

"Okay, fine," she sighs as she passes her son over. "See you later, baby boy! I love you!" She kisses her son on the cheek, grabs her books and leaves.

"C'mon, little man," the Partridge matriarch begins, "lets get you changed."

The rest of the kids finish their breakfast and leave for school.

* * *

A few hours later, it's William's lunchtime. Shirley balances a fussing baby, while she heats up his bottle. "It's all right. Grandma's getting your bottle fixed." She takes it off the stove, tests, it and walks into the living room. "Ugh!" she huffs, "you and your aunt or uncle are ganging up on me!" She sits in the recliner and feeds her grandson. The doorbell rings. "Oh! I can't get up!" she chuckles, as she struggles to get out of the recliner. "They'll just have to wait, I suppose. Grandma's got her hands full."

The back door opens. "Shirley?"

"In the living room, Reuben!"

Reuben walks into the living room and gives her a quick peck on the lips. "How are you?"

"Right now, I'm stuck!"

"Need some help?" he grins.

"Maybe a little. He needs to burp and I've really got to go to the bathroom."

"Here," he offers, "I'll take him." He lifts the baby from Shirley's arms and assists her out of the chair.

"Thanks." She races to the bathroom and relieves herself. "This little one kicked my bladder!" she smirks, caressing her midsection. "And I've got ten more weeks of this."

"Speaking of ten more weeks," he begins as he burps the infant, "we need to go over the performance schedule." He hands her a proposed schedule. "When are you planning on taking leave?"

"In six weeks. The beginning of December. Laurie's off her leave now, so we'll all be performing until I take my leave."

"I suppose Keith has some arrangements written." The baby burps and relaxes.

"He does... Wow!"

"What?"

"William," she smiles, amazed.

He looks at the sleeping baby. "What about William?"

"He has colic and normally fusses for about an hour after he eats, but you got him relaxed and to sleep."

"Ah," he smiles.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you with our baby," she grins as she kisses her beloved.

He lays the baby in the bassinet and invites her to sit on the couch with him. She snuggles into his arms, and he rests his hand over the baby. "Our baby?" he asks, curious.

"Yes," she replies, "Our baby. I'd like to put your name on the baby's birth certificate."

"I'm honoured," he chokes, blinking back tears.

"You're like a father to the older kids, and this baby needs a father." She places her hand over his. "And, I love you!"

"I love you too," he kisses her on the cheek.

"I can't imagine my life without you."

"Me too."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you with our baby," she repeats.

"I'm looking forward to seeing our baby too." Shirley closes her eyes and is still. "Shirley?" She doesn't answer and he realizes she has fallen asleep. He places a soft kiss in her hair and pulls her further into their embrace.

* * *

Laurie anxiously awaits the school's dismissal bell. The minutes seem to tick by slowly, as her English teacher drones on. Finally, the bell rings. She leaps from her desk, puts her books away and rushes to her locker. Cindy Brown gathers her books, "Hey Laurie!"

"Hi."

"How's the baby?" She reaches into her locker and takes out a box, wrapped in baby blue wrapping paper. "This is for the baby. William?"

"Thanks. Yes, his name is William." She opens the gift and pulls out a blue onezee and a blue crocheted afghan. "Cindy, it's beautiful! Did you make this?"

"I did," she grins. "I thought it would come in handy this winter."

"It's lovely, thank you!" Laurie puts away the books she doesn't need and closes her locker. "I've got to go home and see after my son."

Cindy grins, "Can I come meet him?"

"Sure," she smiles.

The pair walk back to Laurie's house. Laurie hears her son crying, and opens the front door. She sees her mother walking her wailing son. "Mom, let me take him." Shirley passes the baby over. "Aww, William," the brunette coos, as the baby settles down, "Did you miss your mama?" She kisses him on the top of his head.

"Laurie," Cindy remarks, "he's beautiful! Oh hi, Mrs. Partridge."

"Hi, Cindy."

"How was he today?"

"Really good," Shirley replies, as she passes the baby to his mother, "He was colicky after lunch, but Reuben was able to get him settled down."

"Reuben?" Laurie voices, surprised.

"Yes," she fills the young mother in on how Reuben got the baby relaxed.

"Maybe Greg and I should add him to our list of babysitters." William begins rooting. "Cindy, how 'bout you and me go up to my room? This little guy's getting hungry."

"Sure!"

The girls go up to Laurie's bedroom as Danny, Chris and Tracy arrive home. Cindy sits on Tracy's bed and Laurie sits in her rocking chair. "Are you ready to eat? Mama's missed you!" She situates the baby on her left breast and he latches on immediately. "There you go!"

Cindy watches in amazement. "Does that hurt?"

"No," she smiles, not taking her eyes off her child. "It feels... well, it's hard to describe, but no, it doesn't hurt. So, tell me what's been going on while I was gone?"

"Where do you want me to begin?" Cindy gets Laurie up to speed on the highlights from school.

"I can't believe how much I've missed!"

"And you won't believe who asked me to the dance on Friday?"

"Who?" The baby finishes and she burps him over her shoulder.

"Jeff Daniels!"

"Really?! That's incredible!"

"I know!" the blonde sighs with contentment, "He asked me right before my biology class. I've been dying to go out with him!"

"You're so lucky!" William lets out a burp and starts wailing. "Aww, baby boy!" Laurie begins walking her son up and down the length of the room. "He's got colic," she explains.

"I'd better go, I guess," Cindy stands, awkward.

"I'm sorry. He should grow out of it in a couple months. We should hang out sometime."

"Yes, we should." Cindy leaves Laurie's room and shows herself out. Shirley knocks on Laurie's door shortly thereafter.

"Come in!"

"Laurie," she starts, as she enters the room, seeing a tear roll down her daughter's cheek, "Are you okay?"

The brunette nods, biting her lip to keep the tears from flowing, as she rubs the baby's back. "I'm fine." The baby calms down and Laurie lays him on the bed, changing his diaper.

"You miss being with your friends," Shirley observes, as she sits on Laurie's bed.

Tears roll down her cheeks and splash on her son.

"Although you love William and wouldn't trade him for the world, you miss the life you used to have."

"I do." She looks up and away from her baby, trying to regain her composure. "I feel like an absolutely horrible mother for feeling like this. I love William, but..." She dresses him, puts the diaper in the pail, and holds her son.

"It's okay to feel that way."

"I never thought... I mean, William's worth the sacrifice, but it's hard. I mean, Cindy's going to the dance, and I have to stay home."

"That's called being a parent. You have to give up some things for the good of your child."

"And, I'd do it all over for him."

"I know you would," Shirley smiles.

"He's worth it."

"If you and Greg want to go to the dance, I'll be happy to keep William for you. I won't be able to do that very often, but this is your senior year and you shouldn't have to miss everything."

"Thanks, mom. I think I'd rather spend a nice quiet evening with Greg and William than go to the dance. I'd feel weird. None of my friends have a baby."

"Things feel different now, don't they?"

"They do," the brunette replies, kissing her son, "but I'll take you up on the offer for prom."

"Deal." Shirley chuckles, as she embraces her daughter and grandson.

* * *

 **That evening:**

Shirley sits at her vanity, getting ready for her date with Reuben. "Why am I so nervous?" she whispers to herself. "I've been out with Reuben many times. Just breathe, Shirley." The baby kicks her in the ribs. "Ouch! Settle down, child!" Tracy knocks on the door. "Come in!"

"Reuben's here!"

"Already?" she gasps, panicked, "I have no idea what I'm going to wear."

Tracy thumbs through her mother's maternity dresses and picks out a red top with a white and red polka dot scarf and black slacks, and a blue knee length dress. "Here. Pick one."

Shirley chooses the red and black outfit and quickly dresses in the bathroom. "How do I look?"

"You look great!" she replies, grinning from ear to ear.

The mother-to-be puts the finishing touches on her makeup and descends the stairs. Reuben plants a soft kiss on her lips, while her children grin. "You look lovely," he states as he presents her with a bouquet of red roses.

"I'll put these in water," Laurie suggests, as she takes the flowers.

"Shall we?"

Shirley nods, trying to shake off her nerves.

Keith, holding William, kisses his mother on the cheek, "Have a good time, mom." He shoots Reuben a look. Reuben nods.

"Don't stay out too late," Danny warns.

"Have fun, mom," Chris chimes in.

"Ignore them," Tracy giggles, "you two enjoy!"

Reuben escorts her to the car and they drive off. Dinner at the local Italian restaurant was splendid. Then, he takes her to Muldoon's Point, where he sets up a blanket by his car, and lays out dessert: strawberries dipped in chocolate.

"Mmm!" Shirley moans, as she eats a strawberry. "These are heavenly!"

Reuben takes a couple deep breaths, centering himself. "I love the way the moonlight shines in your eyes."

The blonde blushes. "Aww!"

"I've love you, Shirley."

"I love you too."

"I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"How can you say that? I'm thirty weeks pregnant and as big as a house!"

"I'm serious," he smiles, as he brushes a lock of her hair from her face. "You're beautiful. I love the way your eyes sparkle. And your smile lights up a room."

Shirley turns away, blushing.

"I love you. I love your kids, and I love this baby. I couldn't imagine my life without you," he stammers, as he fumbles for the box in his pocket.

The mother-to-be notices, eyes widening.

Reuben takes out the box and kneels before his beloved. "Shirley Mae Partridge, I'd be the happiest man on Earth if you'd do me the honour of becoming my wife..."

Shirley shakes with anticipation.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes," whispering, as the tears flow down her cheeks, hands trembling.

Reuben grins as he slides the ring on her finger. "I love you."

"I love you too!"

He envelops her in an embrace, completing it with a passionate kiss.

"I want a short engagement. I want us to be married before the baby's born."

He sits back down on the blanket; Shirley snuggles into his arms. "When would you like to be married?"

"I know it would be cutting things rather closely, but I've always dreamed of being married on Christmas Eve."

"Your wish is my command." He kisses her on the cheek.

Shirley studies her ring. "I love this on my finger. I assume the kids knew about this?"

"They did. I couldn't ask you without getting their blessing first."

"I imagine Keith and Danny gave you the third degree."

"Actually, no."

"Oh?" she asks, surprised.

"Laurie, Chris and Tracy were the hardest on me. They basically interrogated me."

"I'm sorry," she chuckles.

"I'm not. They were the first ones to give me their blessing."

"I hate for this night to end," she sighs, "but I can't wait to tell the kids."

They sit in each other's embrace, watching the stars. Shirley falls asleep in his arms. "Shirley? I think we need to go back home."

She nods, groggy, as he cleans up. They drive back to the house and walk into the house with their arms around each other's waists. The kids are waiting in the living room.

"Well?" Tracy asks, curious.

"I asked your mother to marry me," Reuben begins.

"And I said yes!" she exclaims, holding up her left hand, showing her ring.

"Congratulations!" Laurie squeals, as she hugs her mother.

The rest of the kids follow suit, shaking Reuben's hand and embracing their mother.

* * *

 **Four weeks later (mid-November)**

The Partridges, once again, prepare for a performance. Laurie dresses backstage, and peers into the portacrib. She smiles at her sleeping son.

"William still asleep?" Shirley inquires, as she changes into her costume.

"Yes."

"Greg keeping him during the concert?"

"He is."

"Oh!" Shirley winces, as her hands fly up to her midsection.

"Mom?" Laurie asks, concerned, "are you okay?"

Shirley's eyes widen as she begins panting.

"Mom?" The young woman puts her hands on her mother's shoulders. "Mom? Do I need to get Reuben?"

"No," she huffs, catching her breath, "I'll be okay. The baby..." She inhales, relaxing. "The baby gave me a swift kick in the diaphragm... Took my breath away."

"Okay. Just making sure."

"I... I just need to sit... sit down for a sec." Shirley sits in a nearby chair and takes a few deep breaths. "Six more weeks, baby. Six more weeks."

They hear a knock on the door. "Come in!" Laurie announces. The door opens to reveal Greg. "Hi," he greets, placing a chaste peck on her lips. "How's the baby?"

"He's been a bit fussy today, but he's sleeping now."

Keith knocks on the open door. "Mom, we're on in ten."

"All right. Danny, Chris and Tracy all dressed?"

"Tracy got dressed while I was feeding William," Laurie supplies.

"Danny and Chris are ready. They're out with Reuben, running final checks."

"We're ready," the matriarch announces.

"You sure, mom?" Laurie checks, as Keith looks at his sister, questioningly. "The baby kicked mom in the diaphragm."

"I'm fine," Shirley insists, as she stands.

William stirs and awakens. Laurie instinctively approaches the portacrib, but Greg stops her. "I've got him," he states as he lifts the baby into his arms. "C'mere, son. Daddy's got ya!"

Laurie grins as she observes her boyfriend with their son. "I love you!" She places a passionate kiss on his lips as William snuggles into his father's arms.

Keith clears his throat and the couple breaks apart.

"Have a good show," Greg states, giving his girlfriend a quick peck.

Laurie returns the kiss and kisses her son. "We will!"

As the Partridges gather behind the stage, Reuben envelops his fiancée in an embrace, completing it with a kiss. "Do good. I love you!"

"I love you too," she smiles.

As the family takes their places on stage, Reuben and Greg, holding a sleeping William, stay backstage. The band begins with _I Can Feel Your Heartbeat,_ then play _She'd Rather Have the Rain, Love is All that I Ever Needed, I'm on My Way Back Home, 24 Hours a Day,_ and debuted _I Don't Care._ The audience roars with thunderous applause, startling William awake. Greg rushes the screaming baby back to the dressing room, as the family takes their bows. Laurie looks toward the side of the stage, trying to fight the urge to run to her baby, as the family begins their encores: _Bandala_ and _I Think I Love You._

As the curtain finally closes, Shirley gives Laurie a nod and the young mother rushes to her son. She opens the door to the dressing room and sees her boyfriend rocking William. "That's it," he soothes as the baby settles down, "Daddy's got you."

"How is he?" she inquires.

"He's fine now."

"I suppose the audience startled him."

"They did, but he settled down quickly." He notices she's eager to hold the baby. "Do you want to hold him?"

"He's fine," she replies, trying to convince herself. "I've got to get out of my costume anyway."

As Laurie dresses back into her regular clothes, Shirley and the other kids enter the dressing room. The matriarch sits on the couch, closes her eyes and sighs.

"You okay, mom?" Laurie inquires.

"Yes, but my feet are swollen."

"Here," the young woman begins, "let me help you prop them up." She helps her mother lie down on the couch and puts a couple cushions under her feet.

Shirley closes her eyes. "Oh, that's better."

Reuben knocks on the door and enters the room. He sees Shirley asleep on the couch. The rest of the family has changed out of their costumes. "How long has she been asleep?"

"She fell asleep almost as soon as she got off the stage," Keith answers. "Do we have any more concerts before mom takes her leave?"

"We've got one more next week."

"Would it be okay if mom sits out for a few numbers?" Tracy asks, as she looks at her mother with concern. "Tonight really wore her out."

"No," Shirley states, eyes still at half mast. "I'll be fine."

"Mom," Laurie adds.

"They're right, Shirl," Reuben chimes, "it might be better if you cut back on the next performance. Keith's got arrangements we can use."

"How 'bout someone helping me up and we can talk about it later?"

"All right." Reuben assists her off the couch and she changes back into her clothes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chrismastime (December 23):**

Shirley, forty weeks along, sleeps on the living room couch. The doorbell rings, waking her out of her slumber. She tries to sit up, but is having trouble. "Either someone help me up or get the door!"

Tracy opens the door, revealing her grandparents. "Grandma! Grandpa!"

"Hi, Tracy!" Amanda Renfrew greets as Fred Renfrew gathers his granddaughter into his arms.

"Mom! Dad!" Shirley smiles.

"Shirley," Mrs. Renfrew calls as she helps her daughter sit up, placing an ottoman beneath her feet, "how are you feeling?" She sits with her daughter on the couch.

"Ready to have this baby," she sighs, arm draped over the baby.

"I imagine you are. Are you having any contractions?"

"Not yet, but the baby has dropped."

"Could someone get me a couple diapers? William had a blowout!" Laurie yells from the top of the stairs.

"Tracy," Shirley begins, "there's a clean load of diapers in the drier. Will you fold them and put them away for Laurie?"

"Yes, ma'am." Tracy retrieves the load and carries the basket upstairs.

Laurie carries the baby down the stairs, "Grandma! Grandpa!"

"Laurie!" Fred smiles. "How's my granddaughter and great-grandson?"

"We're great! Would you like to hold him?"

"Sure! Come to Grandpa, Willie!"

Laurie passes the baby over, and watches with pride as her grandfather fawns over her son.

"You're a big boy!" He smiles at the child, waving one of the baby's arms. "Say hello to your Great-grandmother!"

Amanda waves back. "Laurie, he's gorgeous!"

"Thanks!"

"I think your Great-grandmother wants to hold you!" Fred passes the baby to his wife.

"William," the new great-grandmother exclaims, "you are so precious!"

Shirley grins.

"Fred, get the camera out. Laurie, come sit with us. We need a four generation picture."

"Can you move the ottoman first?"

Laurie moves the ottoman and helps her mother reposition herself on the couch. Then, she sits on the other side of her grandmother.

"All right," he declares, as he sets up his camera. "Now, everyone, smile!" He takes a couple pictures. "Got it!"

"Great! It's not every day we get a four generation picture," Amanda coos.

"Grandma," Laurie begins, "could you hold him for awhile? I need to take a shower."

"Sure!"

Laurie kisses her son on the cheek, goes upstairs to the spare bethroom, and takes a shower.

"Where are Keith, Danny and Chris?" Fred asks.

"They're practicing in the garage. Keith wrote a couple new songs and the boys are collaborating on the details."

Fred exits the room, and joins the Partridge boys in the garage.

"How is Laurie adjusting to motherhood?"

"Actually, she's really taken to it. She's a natural with him."

"And, her boyfriend?"

"Greg."

"Yes," she turns the baby, so he's sitting on her lap, facing his grandmother. "Is he involved with the baby?"

"He is," Shirley replies, tickling the baby's chin. "The minister at Greg's church has been doing couples counseling with them since we found out she was pregnant, and it's really helped them with parenting William."

"Are they still dating?"

"They are."

"Any wedding bells?" She inquires, smiling as she spies her daughter's ring finger. "Well, I should say, any wedding bells for Laurie and Greg?"

"Not yet. I don't think I'm ready for them to get married yet."

The kitchen door opens. "Shirley?" Reuben calls.

"In the living room," she grins.

"Hi," the manager greets, kissing his fiancée on the lips. "How are you two feeling?"

"Tired, but good." She pulls him closer, returning the kiss. He places a hand over the baby. Amanda smiles as she observes her daughter with her fiancé. It's refreshing to see her daughter in love again, after the tragic death of her husband, Dan.

"I've talked to Greg and he said he'll be over tomorrow for lunch." Reuben sits in the rocker near his beloved.

"Oh?" the Renfrew matriarch voices.

"We're getting married tomorrow," Shirley announces.

"Really?"

"Yes," the bride-to-be answers, not taking her eyes off her beloved. "I've always wanted a Christmastime wedding and we want to be married before this little guy or girl makes his or her debut."

"The baby's father hasn't caused you any more trouble?"

"No. I haven't seen Richard since the summer tour."

"Good. I'm glad he hasn't bothered you anymore." She examines her daughter's ring. Shirley notices and smiles.

"It was so hard losing Dan, and I'll always miss him, but," she lovingly gazes at her fiancé, "but I'm blessed to have found another soulmate."

"I love you too," he grins, as they exchange a soft kiss.

Shirley's eyes widen as she gasps.

"Shirley?" he voices, panicked.

"Help me up," she quickly instructs.

Reuben assists her off the couch, and she dashes to the restroom. Amanda, with William asleep in her arms, looks toward the direction her daughter ran.

"The baby's probably pressing on her bladder."

A few minutes pass, and Amanda grows increasingly concerned. "Can you hold William while I check on my daughter?"

Reuben nods as she passes the baby over, and then goes upstairs to the master suite. She knocks on the bathroom door. "Shirley, are you okay?" She hears the sink running.

The door opens. "I'm fine. The baby shifted and was on my bladder."

Amanda sighs, relieved. "Any pain?"

"No. A little more pressure, since the baby's dropped."

"Did the doctor say when the baby might come?"

"Any day now. I'm at a two, but I haven't really had any Braxton-Hicks contractions."

"No false alarms?"

"Nope," the mother-to-be grins, draping her arm over her midsection.

"Any chance of going beyond your due date?"

"Probably not. No, I haven't had any false alarms, but this being my sixth, I doubt I'll go over." She smiles, dreamily, "I hope the baby's born on Christmas Day."

* * *

While the Partridge and Renfrew family are eating supper in the dining room, they hear a knock on the front door. "I'll get it," Keith announces, as he rises from the table. He opens the door. "Greg! Come in! We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

Greg shivers as he enters the house. "I came tonight because there's a really bad ice storm brewing. The roads are already icing over. It's not supposed to let up until Christmas night."

"Danny," Shirley begins, "would you grab a couple towels and blankets?"

Laurie rises from the table and embraces her beloved, completing the embrace with a kiss. "You are frozen!"

"It's coming down hard out there. Keith, could you help me bring in the bags in my car?"

"Sure." He grabs a coat from the coat closet.

"I'll help too," Fred adds, retrieving his coat.

"I will too," Reuben agrees, grabbing his coat.

"And, Mrs. Partridge, Reuben, I have your license and we'll sign it after the ceremony tomorrow."

"Thanks," the bride-to-be smiles, eager for tomorrow.

The men retrieve the bags from Greg's car as Danny and Chris retrieve towels and blankets. Amanda and Tracy fix hot chocolate. "It is really coming down," the elder woman remarks, looking out the kitchen window. "Let's get these mugs to the guys, and then we'll fix some for the rest of us." They serve the mugs and retrieve the spice cake Amanda had baked that afternoon. "And cake to go with it."

* * *

Later, as the family gets ready for bed, they work out sleeping arrangements. "Tracy," Shirley begins, "can Grandma and Grandpa have your room? You can either sleep with me or sleep on the couch."

"I'll take the couch," she sulks.

"Nonsense," Fred objects. "Amanda and I will pull out the hide-a-bed. She shouldn't have to give up her room."

"It's okay, Grandpa, I'll take the couch."

"No, really," Amanda agrees, "It's no trouble and besides, we like to get up early and have coffee. We'd disturb you if you slept on the couch."

"If you're sure," Shirley contributes.

"We are," the elder woman insists, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Tracy, help me gather the extra blankets," the Partridge matriarch huffs, trying to catch her breath.

"Shirley," Amanda calls, "are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," she answers, taking a couple deep breaths and stroking her abdomen, while Tracy takes this time to gather the blankets and sheets.

"You're in labour, aren't you?"

"No, not yet. My water hasn't broken and I haven't really had any real contractions yet."

Amanda looks at her daughter, doubtful. "Well," she smooths a lock of her daughter's hair, "I have a feeling you'll get your Christmas, or Christmas Eve baby."

"I hope so." Her smile falls as she looks out the front window. "I don't know what I'm going to do if that storm doesn't let up by the time I do go into labour."

"Don't think about that right now, child." The women embrace. "Let's get everyone's sleeping arrangements made so we can go to bed."

Shirley nods as she accompanies her mother upstairs. "We've got Greg in Laurie and William's room..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mom. Greg sometimes stays over so he can have a more active role in William's life. They already know what I expect of them." Amanda nods and Shirley continues, "You and dad downstairs, the other three kids in their rooms, and Reuben's with me." Amanda raises an eyebrow. "I'd feel more comfortable with him in the room with me. Besides," she smiles, "he'll be my husband tomorrow and he is this child's father."

* * *

Shirley and Reuben snuggle underneath the covers. "Tomorrow, we'll be married," she grins, stroking the side of his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." He gives her a light peck on the lips.

She winces as a light contraction grips her around the waist.

"Shirley?"

"We may have our Christmas baby after all."

He smiles, placing his hand on the side of her abdomen. She places hers over his. The baby kicks. They smile. "I am going to miss this," Reuben exclaims.

"Actually," she giggles, giving him a quick kiss, "I'll miss this too."

The baby shows a foot. "Was that a foot?" he remarks.

"Mmm hmm!"

"Amazing," he whispers.

"It is. I never tire of it. I remember Dan and me lying in bed, watching each of the kids kick and roll. He said it was his favourite part of my pregnancies."

"I agree with him that it's amazing, but I'll tell you what my favourite part of this pregnancy is."

"What?" she grins.

"You," he kisses her on the lips.

"Me?"

"Yes. I love seeing your body change as the baby grows. You're beautiful and I find that you being able to bring a life into this world amazing. The only thing I wish is that I had helped create this baby."

"Well," she grins, cheekily, "maybe when this baby is a bit older, we can create one together. At least we can practice."

"You'd want to have another baby?"

"I'd be open to it, but lets get this baby born first."

They fall asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Christmas Eve:**

Shirley rests in her fiancé's arms, basking in his strength. "Mmm!" she moans, as she snuggles further into his embrace. Suddenly, a darting pain shoots from the small of her back and wraps around her middle, taking her breath away. "Oh!"

Reuben feels her stir and opens his eyes. He hears her groan. "Shirley?"

She doesn't say anything. Instead, she tries to catch her breath.

"Shirley, are you okay?" his eyes widen, "the baby?"

The mother-to-be relaxes, exhaling. She turns over and faces her beloved. "Yes."

"Are you in...?"

"Not yet, but I hope the storm passes before I go into labour." She feels a wave of panic rise through her body. "I don't want to have this baby at home. What if something goes wrong?"

"Shhh," he soothes, smoothing her hair, "let's not think about that right now."

"Reuben," she protests, "but what if..."

"No 'what ifs'," he shushes as he kisses her softly on the lips.

* * *

Fred Renfrew fixes French Toast for the Partridges and Greg. As the kids gather around the kitchen table to eat their breakfast, Amanda looks around for Shirley and Reuben. "I'm going to check on Shirley. She didn't look too well last night."

"What do you mean?" Danny asks.

"I think the baby may be born sometime today or tomorrow."

"You can't be serious!" Keith retorts, eyes wide. "The storm isn't letting up. We won't be able to get her to the hospital. The roads are impassible!"

"Ice storm or no, that baby's coming soon."

"Do we need to move up the wedding?" Greg inquires. "Shirley insisted she and Reuben would be married today."

"I'll ask her," Amanda answers as she leaves the room. She makes her way to the master suite and knocks on the door. "Shirley?"

Reuben answers as he opens the door. "Good morning, Mrs. Renfrew."

"How's Shirley?"

Shirley exits the master bathroom. "Who's at the door?"

"Shirley," Amanda calls, "how are you feeling?"

"I think the baby's going to be born tomorrow," she smiles.

"Are you in labour?"

"Not yet,"' she pats her midsection, "but I think I'm getting close."

"Greg wants to know if he needs to move up the wedding."

"I don't think so."

"You sure, hon'?" Reuben asks, as he kisses her cheek.

"We'd planned on having the wedding around four, and then Reuben and I were going to dinner together."

"With the ice storm still going and the baby coming soon, I don't think you'll be able to make dinner," the elder woman points out. "But, if you're still feeling up to it, perhaps we can fix the two of you a nice dinner."

"Thanks mom," she smiles as she kisses her mother on the cheek.

* * *

As the day goes by, Shirley's contractions become increasingly closer together. Instead of eating lunch, she retreats to bed. Meanwhile, the family prepares the house for the wedding.

"Laurie," Amanda begins, "the cake in the oven?"

"It is, and Tracy's fixing mom's bouquet. Danny's loaded the camera. Chris and Keith are rehearsing in the garage."

"It's too bad Reuben's mother's flight got canceled."

"Yes." She hears her son crying through the baby monitor.

"Go see after your son," Amanda insists. "I'll get everything finished up."

"Thanks. I need to feed him and then Greg can see after him while I rehearse with the guys."

Laurie feeds William in her bedroom. "William," she begins as she adjusts herself and brings him to her left breast, "it looks like you and your new aunt or uncle will be having your first Christmas together. Your Grandma's probably going to give birth soon." The baby finishes and detaches. Laurie burps the baby, and carries him downstairs, stopping briefly to listen at her mother's bedroom door. All is quiet, so she assumes her mother is asleep. "Let's not wake your Grandma," whispering to her son.

Greg rises from the couch and receives his son. "How's Shirley?"

"I didn't hear anything when I passed by her room, so I assume she's sleeping."

The baby spits up on Greg's shoulder. "I need a burp cloth and a rag. William just spit up."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She retrieves the items and cleans William's mouth and Greg's shoulder. "Guess he got a little too full. He was really hungry. He may be going through a growth spurt. Mom said often babies eat more when they're going through a growth spurt."

"That's probably it," he grins. "Are you a growing boy? Huh? Are you Daddy's growing boy?"

Laurie grins, watching the scene before her.

"Laurie!" Danny calls from the kitchen door, "are you going to rehearse with us? Tracy's already in here."

"On my way!"

* * *

It is two o'clock in the afternoon, and Amanda checks on her daughter, while the rest of the family dresses for the wedding. "Shirley?" she calls as she wakes her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

Shirley's eyes flutter open and she gasps. "Con... Contraction!" She breathes through it and then relaxes.

"You're in labour?"

The mother-to-be nods as another one hits.

Amanda glances out the window and sees that the ice storm has worsened. She sighs, then gains her composure as she approaches her daughter's bedside again. "Everyone's getting ready for the wedding. Are you still up for it?"

"Yes," she replies weakly. "I haven't had very many contractions and most of them aren't very close together."

"All right. Which dress are you wearing?"

"The light blue dress with lace at the top."

"I'll get it and then help you up."

"Thanks."

Mrs. Renfrew retrieves the dress and assists her daughter out of bed and into her dress.

"Mom," the bride-to-be smiles, radiantly, at her vanity, as she puts on her makeup and brushes her hair. "I'm getting married today!"

"Yes, you are!" the elder woman beams, retrieving a box out of her pocket. She opens it and presents a teardrop necklace, clasping it around her neck. "Here's your something new."

"It's beautiful!"

"Your father picked it out."

"It's lovely." She fingers the necklace as she looks in the mirror.

"And you're wearing your something blue. Here's my bracelet. It's something borrowed." She unclasps her pearl bracelet and clasps it around Shirley's left wrist. And, my mother's brooch is in your jewelry box. That's your something old."

While Shirley prepares in the master suite, Reuben, Fred and Keith prepare in Keith's room. Reuben's nerves are getting to him.

"Nervous, Reuben?" Keith points out.

"A little," he replies, as he ties his tie. "I'm about to become a husband and a father."

Danny knocks and opens the door. He sees that Reuben looks nervous, "You know, Mr. Kincaid, it's not too late to back out."

"Never."

"What do you want?" Keith asks, annoyed.

"Just wanted to say Chris, Greg and I are ready."

"All right," Fred replies.

"Everything set up?" the eldest Partridge inquires.

"Yes, and we're running a sound check."

Keith nods as the red head leaves the room.

"Reuben," Fred confronts, "promise me you'll take good care of my daughter."

"You have my word, Mr. Renfrew. I love Shirley with all my heart."

"That's all I ask," the elder gentleman concludes, as he shakes the groom's hand.

Keith and Reuben go to the living room as Fred knocks on Shirley's door. Amanda answers. "Is she ready?"

"Just about. She's in labour. I don't know if she'll make it through the whole ceremony and celebration. Greg may need to cut things short."

Fred enters the room, with Amanda behind him. He sees his daughter looking out the window, with her hands clasped underneath her abdomen. "Shirley, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." The bride beams as she looks at her father. A contraction hits. She puts a hand on the wall as she tries to breathe through it.

"Just breathe honey," Amanda reassures, as the younger woman relaxes. "They're getting closer together, aren't they?" Shirley nods. "Do we need to cut things short?"

"No." She looks out the window again. "I'm having this baby here, aren't I?"

"It looks like it. You'll have all of us here and your husband by your side."

"My husband," Shirley smiles, dreamily.

"Well," Fred begins, kissing her cheek, "let's get you married."

Amanda joins the family in the living room. Laurie passes the baby over as she takes her place at the piano. A nervous Reuben stands beside Greg. Greg nods, signaling Keith to begin, and the children play the Bridal March. Shirley, at the top of the stairs, breathes through another contraction. Fred eyes her, concerned. "I'm okay," she breathes, as she picks up her bouquet which rests on the top stair post. They descend the stairs. Reuben looks at his beloved approaching him and smiles. Shirley returns his gaze and smiles. Fred takes her hand and places it in Reuben's. "I love you," he whispers, as he joins his wife and great-grandson. Danny takes pictures through the ceremony.

The ceremony flies by quickly and Reuben and Shirley are married. The newlyweds seal their vows with a kiss, and another contraction overtakes her.

"Shirley?" Reuben asks.

"Oh!" her eyes widen.

"Honey?"

"My water broke!" she exclaims, a couple tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Do we need to get you upstairs to your room?" Amanda asks, as Laurie takes William.

"I wish we could go to the hospital," she weeps into her new husband's arms.

"I know, sweetheart, but we're iced in." He strokes her cheek. "I had field medic training when I was in the Army. It's a far cry from a doctor, but I'm here."

"I love you, Mr. Kincaid."

"I love you too, Mrs. Kincaid."

"I like the sound of that," she grins.

They engage in a soft liplock, while the kids play _Cherish._

Shirley and Reuben cut their wedding cake and drink sparkling grape juice. While the couple sits on the couch and opens their gifts, her biggest contraction thus far hits. "Reuben," she gasps as she doubles over. "I... I need to go upstairs!"

Reuben nods as he and Amanda assist her up the stairs, and help her change into a gown. She wraps her arms around her husband, and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to get in bed?" he asks.

"Not yet," she pants. "Oh!"

Reuben rubs her back as she relaxes into his embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Christmas Eve Night:**

Danny, Chris and Tracy sit around the Christmas tree eying the presents. "I feel like such a kid," Danny begins, "but I'm kinda bummed that we won't get to open our new Christmas ornaments tonight this year."

"Me too," Chris sighs.

"Oh, quit being a couple babies," Tracy admonishes. "We all knew mom would have her baby tonight or tomorrow. Mom's been talking about it forever."

Fred descends the stairs and spies his three youngest grandchildren. "Kids, what are you doing up? It's nearly midnight."

"Who can sleep?" the blond groans, "It's too noisy up there with William crying and mom having the baby."

"This house is about to become much louder," the red head echoes.

"Yes, but you kids aren't little kids anymore," the Renfrew patriarch rebuts.

"I know we're not," Tracy adds, "but will you read us the _Christmas Story_ like you used to when we were little?"

"Sure. I'll need the practice so I can read it to William and your brother or sister in the coming years."

Tracy retrieves it from the mantle, and Fred begins to read, "Twas the Night Before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse!"

Meanwhile, In Laurie's room, Greg has put William back to bed after his midnight feeding. "Come to bed with me," Laurie teases. "I want to give you your Christmas present."

A Cheshire grin spreads across Greg's face, "Are you sure we should? We've just regained your mom's trust. Do you really want us to betray it?"

"Greg," she begs, as she leans in for a kiss. "I want to be with you."

"I do too," he replies, sitting beside her on the bed. "The last time we were, uhh, 'together,' you got pregnant. We're not ready for a second child so soon."

"I can't get pregnant right now," she convinces, wrapping her arms around him, "I finished my period three days ago. So..." She kisses him on the cheek. "Today is the perfect time."

Greg rises.

"What?"

"I'm going to lock the door so we have some privacy," he grins, as he locks the door and saunters back to the bed.

"Oh Greg!" she squeals, as they enfold each other in an embrace, ending with a passionate kiss. "I love you!"

"Merry Christmas!" He unbuttons his pajama top.

"You and William are the best gifts a girl could have for Christmas," she purrs as she lowers the straps on her gown. Greg plants soft kisses along her neck. "Oh!" she groans, with pleasure.

"You're so beautiful!" whispering between kisses. Laurie giggles. "What?"

"It tickles."

"What does?" he asks, playing, as he kisses the nape of her neck, "This?"

"Yes!"

"Then, I'm doing it right," he chuckles.

The baby stirs and the couple freezes. They breathe a sigh of relief as the baby stills. "We may need to be a bit quieter. We don't want to wake William up," Laurie cautions.

"Just don't giggle so loud," he teases.

"Well," she purrs, "if you'd quit tickling me..."

"Never!" he flirts, as he snakes his hands up and down her breasts.

"Greg, now."

"Now?"

"Yes, please," she begs, moving underneath him.

"Your wish is my command," he grins.

* * *

 **Shirley and Reuben's room:**

Shirley's labour has lasted over twelve hours, and the mother-to-be is becoming exhausted. "Oh!" she groans, as her body is wracked with contractions, one on top of another.

Amanda blots Shirley's forehead with a cool cloth. "Breathe, honey."

"I don't wanna breathe!" she hisses. "I want this baby out!"

"Soon," Reuben encourages. "You're almost there."

"Reuben!" Shirley moans.

"C'mon, Shirley," the elder woman coaches, "breathe with me. Slow, steady breaths." Shirley resists, and Amanda touches her daughter's cheek. "Look at me." Shirley makes eye contact with her mother. "Now, breathe with me." She models slow, steady breaths, and her daughter follows. "That's it."

"Mom, it hurts."

"I know, love."

"I can't do this!" she cries.

"Yes, you can! You're doing it. Remember, you've done this five times before. Relax and let your body do the work."

Shirley shifts in the bed. "I've... I've gotta... I've gotta p... I've gotta push!"

"Go ahead," the father-to-be instructs, smiling in anticipation. "I can see the baby."

Shirley pushes. "So tired!"

"The baby's almost here!" Amanda voices.

Reuben glances at the clock, "It's past midnight, honey. It's Christmas. We'll have our Christmas baby."

The mother-to-be, inspired by her husband's encouragement, pushes for another twenty minutes. The baby slides into Reuben's awaiting hands.

"The baby's out!" he announces, tears flowing down his cheeks. He turns the baby over. "It's a girl! Shirley, we have a daughter!"

Amanda kisses her daughter on the temple, as Shirley holds her hands out to receive her child. "Oh, my little girl!"

He massages the baby with a soft towel and places her on her mother's abdomen. Then, he clamps and cuts the cord. The new Grandmother looks at the clock, "Twelve-thirty, Christmas Day! So, what's this little girl's name?"

"Amanda Claire Kincaid," the new mother announces, never taking her eyes of the baby in her arms.

Amanda swallows the lump in her throat.

"We're calling her Mandy."

Reuben assists her with delivering the placenta, wraps it in a towel and places it in a bowl.

"Come see your daughter," Shirley coos.

Reuben joins her in bed and admires the newest member of the family. "She's beautiful, just like her mother."

"Shall I go announce this little one's arrival? I know you've got eight people who are anxiously awaiting news."

The new parents nod.

* * *

Greg and Laurie lie in each other's embrace, basking in their afterglow. "Merry Christmas!" Laurie purrs.

"Merry Christmas." He gives her a peck on the lips.

They hear a baby cry. "Mom's had the baby!"

"I have a feeling someone will be knocking on the door soon," Greg adds, as he rises from the bed, putting on his pajamas.

"Don't go," she moans.

"We don't want to be found out, do we?" he reminds, as he unlocks the door. As if on cue, they hear a knock on the door.

"Wait!" Laurie mouths, as she puts on her gown. "Okay!"

Greg opens the door, revealing Amanda Renfrew. "Shirley just had the baby," she announces as she steps into the room.

"Boy or girl?" the young woman voices.

"Girl. Amanda Claire."

"How's mom?"

"She's fine." The elder woman studies her granddaughter and her boyfriend. "I'm not going to say anything to your mother, but the two of you had better cool your jets."

Laurie tries unsuccessfully to look confused.

"Unlike your youngest sister, I wasn't born a few minutes ago. It's written all over your faces."

The couple is stunned.

"I'm not going to lecture you, so consider yourselves warned." She starts to close the door, "Good night."

The couple sighs. "We've been found out," Laurie exhales.

"I'm sorry," he sits and puts his arm around his beloved.

"It was worth it," she smiles, stroking his cheek. "This was much better than where we made love the last time."

"It was kinda cramped in the back seat of my car," he chuckles.

"Aww, I love you," she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for my present."

"You're welcome," she grins, enfolding him in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keith has joined Fred and the younger kids in the living room. Keith has made popcorn and they're reminiscing about Christmases past. They hear a baby cry.

"Mom's had the baby!" Tracy squeals.

"Well Tracy," Keith begins, "you're not the youngest anymore."

"Just hope it's a girl," she adds.

They see Amanda descending the stairs.

"Well?" Danny asks.

"It's a girl!"

"Yesss!"

"Another girl," Chris moans.

"Amanda Claire Kincaid. Fred, she looks just like Shirley did when she was born!"

"We've got a new granddaughter," Fred repeats, kissing his wife.

"How's mom?" Keith inquires.

"She was a trooper. In labour for nearly fourteen hours."

"And Reuben?" Danny snickers.

"He delivered Mandy. He looked like a pro."

"Wow! If managing us caves, he could go into the baby delivering business," the blond pipes.

"Funny guy," Keith rolls his eyes.

"Merry Christmas," Amanda flirts.

"Merry Christmas," Fred echoes, giving his wife another peck.

* * *

 **Back in the master suite:**

Shirley guides the baby to her right breast. Mandy latches on almost immediately.

"I love you!" Reuben smiles.

"I love you too!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh," she replies, looking at her daughter, "we're feeling wonderful!"

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Kincaid."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Kincaid," she echoes, exchanging a kiss.

"Look at her go!" he remarks, awed.

"I know!" she coos.

Mandy detaches and Shirley burps her daughter over her shoulder. They hear a knock on the door. Reuben answers the door, revealing Shirley's five older children, Greg, and the Renfrews. "Come in!" Shirley beams. The kids admire their youngest sister.

"Mom, she's beautiful," Laurie remarks.

"She does look like Shirley when she was first born," Fred observes.

Laurie hears her son awaken, and she, along with Greg, excuse themselves.

"I think we'd better let your mom, Reuben and Mandy get some rest," Amanda suggests.

The kids bid their mother goodnight with a hug and kiss.

Reuben lifts Mandy from Shirley's arms, changes the baby's diaper, and lays her in the bassinet. "Good night, baby girl. Daddy loves you!" He kisses the baby on the top of her head. "Daddy," he grins, "I love the sound of that. Thank you for my little girl."

"Can you help me up?"

Reuben assists her out of the bed and into the bathroom. "How are you feeling?"

"Ooh!" she groans, as she moves slowly across the room. "I'd forgotten how sore I'd be after giving birth."

"Need anything?"

"No," she groans, and finishes in the bathroom. "Help me back in bed."

Reuben helps her back into bed, gives her a kiss on the lips, and looks out the window. "The storm's still brewing."

"How much ice are we going to get?"

"Dunno. We'll need to call Dr. Lucas in the morning. Maybe he or his partner will be able to swing by and check on you and Mandy."

"Okay," she replies, eyes at half mast.

"I love you," He crawls into bed, and kisses his wife. "You realize this is the first time we've been in bed together as husband and wife?"

"Mmm hmm!" she replies, almost asleep.

"What a wedding night!" he reflects, "Get married and have a baby in a little over twelve hours!" He looks over and sees his wife with her eyes closed. "Shirley?" She doesn't respond, so he turns out the lights and falls asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**The next day (Christmas Day):**

The ice storm blows over and the sun shines into the master bedroom window, awakening Shirley. She sits up and smiles, as she sees her husband rocking their daughter. "Merry Christmas," she grins.

"Merry Christmas. I heard her grunting, so we decided to rock for awhile and let you sleep. Would you like me to bring her over so you can feed her?"

"In a minute," she yawns, "I need to go to the bathroom." She groans as she gets up and pads across the bedroom.

"Need some help?"

"No, I'm okay." Reuben stands, as his wife exits the bathroom. She sits in the rocker and receives Mandy. "Oh!" she exclaims as she settles into the chair. "You hungry? Let's get you fed." She exposes her right breast and Mandy latches on.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but good."

He looks out the window. "The storm's let up and there's a truck salting the road. I should give Dr. Lucas's office a call to see if he or his partner will come out and check on you and Mandy."

Shirley nods as Reuben plants a soft kiss on her lips. "Hurry back."

He exits the room as Chris and Tracy enter the room. "Merry Christmas, mom!" Tracy calls.

"Merry Christmas," she replies, inviting them into an embrace.

Tracy studies her little sister. "I can't believe she fit inside you."

"They do."

"How are you?" Chris inquires.

"I'm okay."

Danny knocks on the door. "Merry Christmas, mom!"

"Merry Christmas, Danny."

He hesitates at the threshold.

"It's okay, Danny. You can come in if you'd like."

"You're uhh... I don't wanna uhh..." he blushes.

"Yes, I'm feeding the baby. It's all right."

"Uhh, that's okay," he stammers, "I'll see you later."

"All right," she smiles, understanding.

Amanda enters the room, "Kids, leave your mother alone. She needs to rest."

Chris and Tracy frown.

"It's okay, mom. They can stay."

"Kids," the Renfrew matriarch calls, "your grandfather's cooking breakfast. Your mom will be down later, after the doctor comes over."

Chris rises, "I'll see you later mom." He kisses her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, mom!"

"See you later." She kisses her son on his cheek and does the same with Tracy.

As the kids exit the room, Laurie, carrying William, enters, much to the dismay of Amanda Renfrew. "William wanted to tell his Grandma 'Merry Christmas!'"

Amanda starts to protest, Shirley interrupts. "Mom, thank you, but it's okay if Laurie stays." The elder woman nods and corrals the youngest three Partridges to the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, mom!" Laurie states as she kisses her on the cheek. "And, Merry Christmas, Mandy!"

"Merry Christmas!" She kisses her eldest daughter and grandson on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, William. Grandma loves you!"

Laurie sits on the bed and studies her mom and sister. "I never thought we'd have babies together and here we are."

"I never imagined this either," Shirley chuckles.

"I still can't believe you did this six times," she exclaims looking at her son and youngest sister. "Two is enough for me."

"You're not...?" she coughs, afraid of the answer she'll receive.

"No, I'm not. Don't worry. William's enough for right now. I want to wait until I'm married before I make William an older brother."

"Good," she sighs, relieved. "Greg hasn't...?"

"No. We're not talking marriage yet. I'm only seventeen."

Mandy detaches. "You ready to burp?" Shirley puts the baby on her shoulder and begins to pat her on the back. The baby lets out a small belch. "Other side?" She exposes her left breast and the baby latches on.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm quite sore. Over twelve hours of labour is a long time, and I haven't done this is eleven years."

"Was this one your longest?"

"No, Keith's was. I was in labour with him for twenty-six hours. Chris's was the shortest at three hours. I nearly had him on the side of the road. Your dad sped all the way to the hospital and he was born in the elevator on the way to the maternity ward."

"Ugh!"

Reuben enters the room with Dr. Lucas behind him. "I'll see you later, mom!" Laurie rises and kisses her mother on the cheek. "Bye, Mandy!" The doctor greets Laurie and William.

The new father closes the door behind Laurie, as the doctor approaches the new mother. "I see she's eating good."

"She is."

The baby detaches. "Let me get a good look at this little one." The doctor lifts the baby from her mother's arms and examines her. "Seven pounds even and twenty inches. Right in line with most of your other kids. Eyes are bright, reflexes good. She's a healthy newborn. She was born at twelve-thirty this morning?"

"Yes," Reuben answers.

"And her name?"

"Amanda Claire Kincaid," Shirley supplies.

"And Reuben told me the two of you got married yesterday."

"Yes," she smiles at her husband, "we did."

"Congratulations." The doctor replies, as he writes the pertinent information down. "Now, Papa, if you'd take this little girl, so I can examine her mother."

Shirley undresses and lays on the bed. Dr. Lucas conducts his examination. "Reuben, you delivered the baby?"

"He did," Shirley smiles, proud.

"I don't see any tears. Did you save the placenta?"

Reuben lays the baby in Shirley's arms and retrieves the item from the deep freeze in the basement. The doctor examines it and sees that it's complete.

"I'm going to give you a clean bill of health. I know it's Christmas, but don't overdo."

"I don't think my husband or my mother will allow me to."

"Good for them. Enjoy your sweet baby. Come into the office in about six weeks. I'll have my secretary set up the appointment. I know the two of you just tied the knot, but no sex until after your six week appointment. Merry Christmas."

Reuben sees the doctor out and immediately returns to the master bedroom. Shirley, still undressed from the waist up, cradles her baby against her breast and smiles. "Lock the door."

"Huh?"

"Lock the door and get in bed with us. I know we can't have sex yet, but I want to lie next to my husband for awhile."

He lifts the baby from her arms, bundles her up, and places her in the bassinet next to Shirley's side of the bed. Then, he unbuttons his shirt and climbs in beside her, studying her form. "You are beautiful."

She snuggles into his embrace. "You feel good. I feel safe in your arms."

"I love you."

"I love you too. After Dan died, I never thought I'd find true love again. Who knew that Danny's plan to have you manage the Band would wind up finding the man I love?"

"I'm grateful for that insistent red head too. Had he not pestered the daylights out of me, I would've missed out on the best thing to happen to me: meeting and marrying you."

As they begin to drift to sleep, they hear a knock on the door and a familiar voice. "Hey mom! Reuben! It's Christmas! You coming downstairs anytime soon?"

"It's that insistent red head" Shirley grins.

"And for today," Reuben smirks, "all is forgiven, but if he interrupts us again..."

Shirley giggles as they climb out of bed and get dressed.

* * *

Reuben and Shirley, carrying Mandy, descend the stairs. Greg and Laurie, holding William sit on the couch. Keith, Danny, Chris and Tracy spread out on the floor. Fred and Amanda carry in trays of hot chocolate, and pass them out.

"Merry Christmas!" the Partridge kids shout. Greg cedes his spot on the couch to Shirley.

"Merry Christmas," Shirley replies, grinning from ear to ear, as she sits.

"Let's get a picture," Fred begins, "Greg, stand behind Laurie, and Reuben, stand behind Shirley."

As the men take their places behind the women, Laurie tickles William's chin. "Smile, baby boy," she coos, "it's your first Christmas!" The baby giggles. "That's my boy!"

"Greg, move a little to your left, and Reuben, move a little to your right." Shirley and Laurie smile as they hold their children. "All right! Looks good!" He takes a couple pictures. "Now, I want the rest of the kids to fill in and I'll take another picture." Keith and Danny stand behind the couch; Chris and Tracy sit on each arm of the couch. Greg starts to leave from the couch.

"Greg, you don't have to leave. You're a part of this family," Shirley states.

He rejoins the family and Fred takes a couple more pictures. Then, he sets up the tripod, so that he and Amanda can join the family in a few more pictures.

"Are we done yet?" Danny whines.

"We are," the Renfrew patriarch answers.

The family dives into their presents. Greg gives Laurie a ring with William's birthstone. "Oh Greg! It's beautiful!" She embraces her beloved and gives him a kiss. "I love you!"

Shirley beams as she observes the young couple.

Keith receives a new guitar from his grandparents. "Thanks! It's the one I had my eye on."

"I know," Fred exclaims, "Danny showed it to me."

Chris receives a baseball mitt. "Awesome! My last one was on its last leg."

Tracy opens a box and pulls out a pink bag. She opens it up and pulls out eye shadow, blush and lipstick. "Thanks, Laurie! The colours are perfect!"

Reuben hands his wife a box. "Reuben, you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to give my wife something special for our baby's first Christmas."

"Well," Tracy pipes, "open it, mom!"

Shirley balances the baby in one arm and opens the box. "Honey, it's beautiful!" she exclaims as she reveals a sterling silver picture frame, and a gift certificate to the local photography studio.

"As soon as you feel up to it, I'm going to schedule a photography session."

"Thank you!" she smiles as she pulls her husband into a kiss.

Amanda hands Laurie and Shirley a box each. Greg and Reuben help them open them, and pull out crochet afghans: a blue one for William and pink for Mandy.

"Mom! Did you make these?"

"I did!"

"How did you know Mandy would be a girl?"

"Oh," she quips, "it was just a Grandmother's intuition."

William squeals. "Do you want to sit on the floor and open more presents?" Laurie moves from the couch to the floor.

As the family opens more presents, Shirley tires and stretches out on the couch, with Mandy asleep on her chest. Soon, sleep overtakes her. Reuben covers her with the afghan, and kisses his wife and daughter.

"Mom?" Tracy pipes.

"Let's let her rest," Amanda suggests. "How 'bout we fix some lunch?"

"Can we make pizza?" Chris requests.

"I want tacos," Danny adds.

"Hamburgers!" Tracy supplies.

"We're having pizza," Amanda concludes, to Chris's delight. "Now, we're going to do one pepperoni, one cheese..."

"And one hamburger?" Danny asks.

"I'd rather have sausage," Chris interjects.

"We ate up the sausage, so we'll do hamburger. Now, Danny, Chris and Tracy, I need your help in the kitchen. Keith, clean up the trash..." William begins to fuss.

"I'll help with whatever I can after I finish feeding William."

"All right. We'll put you on clean up duty after lunch."

"I'll help with clean up," Greg adds, as the couple go to Laurie's room.

The kids assist Amanda with preparing lunch. Mandy begins to stir, so Reuben lifts her from her mother's chest, and rocks her in the rocker by the couch. "Merry Christmas, Mandy! Daddy loves you!"

* * *

The smell of cooking pizza wafts into the living room, arousing Shirley from slumber. Gingerly, she rises from the couch, smiling as she spies her husband asleep with their daughter in his arms. She pads into the kitchen and sees her youngest two sons and next-to-youngest daughter assisting her mother with preparing lunch.

"Mom!" Tracy exclaims, "you're up!"

"Shirley," Amanda scolds, "you shouldn't be up. Go rest back on the couch."

"Mom, I'm fine. It feels better to be up and moving." Amanda starts to protest, but Shirley stops her, "I promise I won't overdo."

"All right," she relents, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Now, what can I do to help?"

"Nothing," Chris states. "We've got it all covered."

"We've got two pepperoni pizzas and a cheese pizza in the oven and Grandma and Tracy are baking a chocolate cake."

"Now," the Renfew matriarch begins, "we've got enough cooks in the kitchen. I'm sure Mandy will be waking up soon."

As if on cue, the baby awakens with a loud wail. "Shirley!" Reuben calls.

Shirley enters the living room and sees Reuben walking a fussing baby. "I'll take her," she offers. "She's probably hungry." He passes the baby over and she sits in the rocking chair. "Are you hungry, little girl?" she asks as she brings the baby to her left breast. "There! That's my girl!"

The phone rings and Reuben answers to reveal his mother on the other end. "Hi mom! Yes, I'm sorry your flight got canceled too... The weather here's icy as well, but the storm cleared out this morning... Mom, Shirley had the baby early this morning... It's a girl! Amanda Claire Kincaid. We're calling her Mandy... Seven pounds even and twenty inches long... She looks just like Shirley. She's beautiful! I can't wait for you to see her... Yes, after the New Year would be a good time to reschedule your flight... We look forward to it! Yes, mom, she's here... Would you like to speak to her?" He mouths to his wife, "Mom wants to speak to you." Shirley nods. "All right, here she is."

Shirley takes the phone, "Hello, Mrs. Kincaid... Okay, hello, Mother Kincaid... I'm fine... Yes, Reuben delivered her. The roads were too icy to go to the hospital or have the doctor come here... Yes, Mother Kincaid, Reuben and I were married yesterday..."

Reuben appears pained observing the interrogation his wife is receiving from his mother.

"Honey," Shirley mouths, "will you get a burp cloth from upstairs? Thanks!"

Reuben retrieves a cloth and goes back downstairs.

"Yes, Mother Kincaid, we look forward to seeing you soon! Love you too! Here's Reuben." She passes the phone back to her husband as she adjusts Mandy on her right breast.

"Good talking to you too! We love you and see you soon." He hangs up the phone. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," she grins. "All will be forgiven if you come over here and give me a kiss."

"You've got yourself a deal." He leans over and plants a passionate kiss on his wife's lips. Shirley giggles.

Tracy enters the living room and sees her mother and step father engaged in a liplock. She clears her throat; the couple startles apart. "Sorry. Couldn't resist," she snickers. "Lunch is ready though."

"All right," the Partridge-Kincaid matriarch replies, as Tracy goes upstairs.

As Keith and Danny set the table, Tracy, followed by Greg, Laurie and William descend the stairs. "Mom," Laurie begins, "Greg, William and I are going over to Greg's parents' house after lunch. The roads are cleared enough and his family would like to see William on his first Christmas."

"Just be careful and bundle up my grandson. I don't want him catching a cold."

"We will," Greg promises.

The family sits down to eat, Fred giving thanks for the marriage between Shirley and Reuben and the safe arrival of Mandy. Greg, Laurie and William then leave for Greg's parents' house. Reuben, Shirley and Mandy take a nap in the master suite. Keith plays with his new guitar in the garage. Danny, Chris and Tracy watch TV, and Amanda and Fred clean the house.

* * *

 **That Night:**

Shirley feeds Mandy in bed as Reuben takes a shower. He finishes up in time to change Mandy's diaper and put her to bed.

"What a day!" Shirley exclaims. "Or, should I say, what a year!"

"Oh?" he utters, as he climbs in next to his wife.

"Yes. If you would've told me last Christmas that I would have a new grandson, daughter and husband this Christmas, I would've thought you were crazy."

"But?" he kisses her on the lips.

"But I'm happy," she beams. "I love being a grandmother. I love being a new mother again, and I love being your wife."

"I love being your husband and I love my kids and grandson."

They engage in one more liplock and fall asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Two Weeks Later (the beginning of January):**

The semester begins for Laurie, Danny, Chris and Tracy. Keith is still on Christmas vacation for another two weeks. Keith, Danny, Chris and Tracy eat breakfast at the kitchen table. Laurie, carrying William joins them. "Where's mom?"

"Feeding Mandy, I suppose," Tracy answers.

"Greg's mother is sick and I need someone to keep William for a few hours until Greg can pick him up."

"I can do it," Keith volunteers.

"Are you sure?" she asks, doubtful.

"Sure, I'm sure!" he replies, as he lifts the baby into his arms. "We men have to stick together, don't we, Will?"

Laurie giggles. "Greg will be here around lunchtime. If he gets hungry, there's a bottle in the refrigerator. If you don't know how to heat it up, just ask mom. Diapers are in the top drawer of the dresser by his crib. I don't think he'll need a change of clothes, but if he does, outfits are in the second drawer." She sighs and thinks. "I believe that's all. Greg can get his diaper bag together, so don't worry about that."

"Relax Laurie, Will will be just fine with his Uncle Keith."

"All right," Laurie exhales, relieved. "I've gotta go." She kisses her son on the cheek. "Be good for Uncle Keith. I love you!"

Shirley, carrying Mandy, enters the kitchen. "You find someone to keep William?"

"Keith is. I gotta run!" Laurie scoops up her books and leaves.

"You gonna be okay keeping him?"

"Mom, I'll be fine," he assures, as he bounces William on his hip.

"Mmmkay! Danny, Chris, Tracy, you need to get a move on. You're gonna be late!"

The three youngest Partridges finish their breakfast and leave for school.

"Shirley," Reuben calls as he enters the kitchen, "have you seen my briefcase?"

"It's underneath the desk in the living room."

"Oh! Thanks! I've got a meeting with the record producer in an hour."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she smiles.

"Oh yeah! My coat. Thanks!" he teases.

"Something else?"

"Yeah! See you later, sweetie!" He kisses the top of his daughter's head.

Shirley clears her throat, grinning.

"How could I forget you?" he pulls her into a passionate kiss. "I love you!"

"I love you too! See you tonight." She pulls him into another kiss.

"I've got to go."

"All right," pretending to sulk.

Reuben leans in for one more quick kiss, retrieves his briefcase and leaves. Keith carries William into the living room and sets up a blanket and toys. "Let's see what Uncle Keith has for you to play with. I've got Mickey Mouse here!"

Shirley follows, with Mandy in her arms. She settles into the rocking chair and smiles as she watches her son play with his nephew.

"That's it!" Keith praises as the baby reaches for the toy, squealing with delight. William faces his uncle and raises his arms. "You want in my lap?" He stands the baby in his lap; William pats Keith's face and grins. "You're cute! You definitely take after me." Suddenly, William soils his diaper. "Oh no!" Keith voices, horrified, as the mess runs down the baby's pant legs. "Mom! Help!"

Shirley lays Mandy in the bassinet. "I'll get a diaper and a change of clothes. Don't move."

"Hurry! It's running everywhere!"

Mandy fusses in the bassinet as Shirley retrieves the diaper and clothes. "Get him changed and dressed."

"Mom, I don't know how."

Mandy continues to wail. "Keith, I've got your sister to attend to."

"Please, mom?"

"All right," she sighs, as she lifts her daughter into her arms. "I'll talk you through it."

Shirley instructs Keith on the diaper change and cleaning the stain from the carpet. William snuggles in Keith's arms. "You getting sleepy, little guy?"

"Here," Shirley begins, rising from the rocking chair, "I can feed her on the couch. He needs to rock." She touches the baby's forehead. "He doesn't seem to have a fever. I think he just had a runny diaper."

Keith cradles his nephew against his shoulder and the baby quickly drifts to sleep.

"You're a natural," she beams. "Just don't make me a grandmother again for awhile."

"Don't worry, mom. I have no plans on fatherhood right now."

"Good," she exhales, relieved.

"Someday I'd like to have a couple kids, but not anytime soon." He observes his mother. "You look like you're happy... Happier than I've seen you in a long time."

"I am happy," she replies, bringing Mandy to her breast.

"And Reuben's good for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, we all may tease you two a bit, but you really bring out the best in each other."

Shirley smiles, proud. "It doesn't bother you that Reuben and I got married so quickly?"

"No. It may have been a little hard for us getting used to you dating, but he's good for you. I'm sorry that Richard Lawrence wasn't and I'm sorry for ever introducing him to you."

"I'm sorry for what he did, but I'm not sorry about you introducing us or us dating. If we'd never met or dated, this little girl wouldn't exist. She's the best thing to come out of the relationship."

Keith looks at his nephew and sees that the baby is still. "William's asleep. Where should I lay him down?"

"Go ahead and put him in bed. He'll be fine there. Mandy's about ready to be put down too. We can bring the baby monitor down here."

"Come on, baby boy. Let's get you to bed." Keith kisses his nephew as he places him in his crib. "Sleep well." He turns on the baby monitor and brings the receiver with him.

"William go down?" Shirley asks, holding a sleeping Mandy.

"Yeah. Never made a sound when I put him down. I think I'll work on some arrangements in my room. I've a couple songs written out, but I need to start arranging them."

"If you're going to be up here, could you listen for Mandy too? I'll start cleaning and vacuuming the living room."

"Okay."

Two hours pass and Keith is working hard arranging the two new songs he wrote. He hears William stirring and walks into Laurie's bedroom. The baby sees his uncle and begins to fuss. "You awake?" The baby frowns, lip quivering. "What a sad face!" He scrunches his face and lets out a full-blown wail. "What's the matter?" He walks William to the living room. Shirley sees the distressed look on her son's face.

"You all right?"

"I don't know what's wrong?" Keith replies.

"It's his lunchtime. I'll show you how to heat his bottle, but you'll have to feed him. Mandy will wake up at any minute."

"How can I heat up his bottle while he's fussing?"

Shirley retrieves a pacifier out of William's diaper bag and gives it to the baby. "Here, sweetheart. This will tide you over until your Uncle Keith heats up your bottle." The baby settles down. "If he'll let you, lay him on the floor with his baby gym."

Keith tries to lay his nephew down, but the baby clings to him and cries.

"You'll have to do this one handed. I'll help." Shirley walks him through heating the bottle. "Now, we'll test it on your wrist to see if it's a good temperature." She drips a little on his wrist. "Is it okay?"

"I guess so."

She tests some on her wrist. "It's fine." Mandy awakens and cries. "Mandy's up. Do you think you can feed him okay? You can sit in the rocker if it's more comfortable. Just keep the bottle at a comfortable angle. He'll take care of the rest."

Keith nods. "I think I've got it." He sets the bottle on a nearby table and lifts his nephew into his arms. "Lunch is ready! I've got your bottle right here." After he sits in the rocker, Keith removes the baby's pacifier and offers the bottle. The baby latches on immediately.

Shirley comes back downstairs with Mandy in her arms, pacifier held in the baby's mouth. She sees her son feeding William and smiles. "Everything going okay?"

"He must have been hungry. He's chugging the bottle like a champ."

The doorbell rings and Shirley answers it, revealing Greg. "Hi, Greg! Come in!"

"How's William?" he asks, as he enters.

"He's almost finished with his bottle," Keith supplies.

"Great! How's he been? Hope he hasn't been any trouble."

Shirley sits on the couch and nurses Mandy.

"None at all. I think he likes playing with his Uncle Keith," the young man grins, looking at his nephew. "He played hard and then went down for a nap."

"He had one runny diaper," Shirley adds, "but he doesn't seem to be running any fever."

Greg touches his son's forehead. "Hey, little guy! Have you had fun with your Uncle Keith? Thanks for keeping him this morning."

"You're welcome. That's what uncles are for," Keith grins. The baby finishes and Keith burps him over his shoulder.

"I'll get his bag together while you're finishing up." Greg gathers supplies and a change of clothes and brings the bag down. "If you want, I'll get his diaper changed." Keith nods and passes the baby over. "Hey, little man! Daddy's got you!" The baby giggles. "That's my boy!" Greg changes then embraces his son. "Are you ready to go?" He stands up. "Say, thank you for playing with me, Uncle Keith!"

"You're welcome!"

Greg leans William over so Keith, and then Shirley, can give him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later, William. Grandma loves you!"

"Laurie going to pick him up or do I need to bring him over?"

"Laurie will pick him up after school," Shirley states.

* * *

 **That afternoon:**

Laurie drives to Greg's church and picks William up. "William! Mommy missed you!" She kisses his cheek, as she lifts him from his blanket on the floor. "Were you a good boy for Daddy and Uncle Keith?"

"He was," Greg smiles. "Keith said he played hard this morning."

"Keith didn't have any trouble with him?" she asks, disbelieving.

"No. He had one runny diaper, but he was happy, clean and had just been fed when I got to your house."

"We'll have to get Uncle Keith to babysit more often, won't we?" she sing-songs, embracing her son. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"I've got Wednesday's class to prepare for. You?"

"I've got English and History homework." She sighs, "At least this is my last semester."

"Do you guys have a concert this weekend?"

"No. We have one next weekend, but we're free Friday."

"Wanna go out? If no one can babysit, we can go to the park."

"It'll be too cold."

"If we bundle him up..." he replies, putting his hands on her shoulders, "I just wanna be with you. Just the two... or three of us."

"Me too," she giggles, as she gives her boyfriend a peck on the lips.

Laurie, with William in tow, drives back to her house. Keith plays his guitar in the living room. She carries her son inside. William sees his uncle and squeals. "Do you want to see your Uncle Keith?"

"Hi Will!" Keith greets.

"His name is William," Laurie groans, rolling her eyes. "Thanks for babysitting this morning. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he grins, setting his guitar aside. "Come see your Uncle Keith."

"Would you watch him while I go change?"

"Sure! Come here, kiddo!"

Laurie changes out of her outfit, and exits her room. She sees her mother carrying Mandy, walking down the hall. "How was school?" Shirley asks.

"It was okay. I'm glad I only have this semester left. I hate leaving William."

"I understand. I hated leaving each of you when you were little."

"But you got to stay home with us, and Mandy. I have to go to school," she sighs. "At least after graduation, I can stay home with him."

"We can discuss it later, but when we get back from summer tour, you'll either enroll in college or get a job."

Laurie rolls her eyes and returns to her son.


	17. Chapter 17

**End of May:**

It's the kids' last day of school. William is nearly nine months old and Mandy is five months old. Reuben and Shirley are sitting on the couch in the living room. The babies are asleep. "Can you believe it's been a year since I told you I was pregnant with Mandy?"

"And what a year it's been!" he replies, kissing his wife on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I've got the itinerary for the summer tour."

"Oh? Let's see it."

Reuben smiles as he hands it to his wife. "I think the kids will really be excited."

Her smile widens from ear to ear. "It's the Pacific tour! Oh Reuben!" she wraps her arms around her husband, "it's... it's... I can't believe it!"

"We leave in two weeks. Everything's all taken care of."

"Two weeks?"

"Yes. We'll be performing in Honolulu, Tokyo, Hiroshima, Sydney, Perth, Auckland, Wellington, and then to Pearl City, Hawaii, before returning to California, where we'll play in Los Angeles and San Francisco."

"San Francisco?" Shirley chokes.

"The venue will have standing orders not to allow Richard Lawrence anywhere near us. We'll also hire security as well. I promise..." he begins, stroking her cheek, "that I won't allow him to bother you or Mandy."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"So, the tour will be six weeks?"

"No, eight."

"What about William?" Shirley asks, concerned. "He doesn't need to be away from Greg that long, and I know Laurie's not going to leave him with Greg for that long either."

"I've got it all taken care of. Greg will meet us in Australia and continue with us to New Zealand and then he'll fly home while we go on to Hawaii."

"Can he afford it?"

"Don't worry about it. I got it cleared through the producers. I explained that in order to have the whole band on tour, that Greg had to accompany us on part of the tour. I wanted him to be with us through the entire tour, but the company said no, and I doubted he had the time off to do that anyway."

"Oh Reuben!" Shirley excitedly exclaims, "you're the best! She's going to be overjoyed!" The babies awaken and begin fussing. "I'll get William if you get Mandy."

"All right." As the couple stands, they give each other a quick peck.

Reuben walks into the master bedroom and sees his daughter sitting in her crib, sobbing. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" He lifts her out of her crib. "Let's get your diaper changed." He changes her diaper and brings her to the living room.

Shirley is on the floor, playing with William. "See Mickey Mouse?" The baby reaches for it, but it's a bit out of his reach. He crawls toward the toy. "William! You're crawling! Honey, look at our grandson! He's crawling!"

"Would you look at him go!" Reuben smiles as he and Mandy join them on the floor. "Mandy, look at your nephew go. Soon, the two of you will be crawling and then walking around together."

Mandy holds her arms out to her mother and whimpers. "Aww, Mandy. Play with Daddy. Mommy's playing with William." Laurie walks through the door. "Hi! How was school?"

"All finished! Graduation's at the end of the week, and I'm done with high school!" William crawls to his mother and pulls on her legs until he's upright on his knees. "William!" She exclaims, lifting him into her arms. "When did you start crawling?"

"Just now," Shirley answers. "I was holding a toy and he crawled toward it. It was right before you walked in here."

"Oh, my baby boy!" She kisses him on the cheek.

Danny, Chris and Tracy walk through the front door as Keith enters through the kitchen.

"How was school?"

"It's over!" Danny sighs, relieved. "That's all that counts."

"I'll second that!" Chris adds.

"Me too!" Tracy pipes.

"Well," Reuben begins, "I've got our summer tour all lined up."

"Oh?" Keith utters.

"Yes, and I think you'll really like it." He explains the itinerary and how Greg fits into the plans.

"Oh Reuben!" Laurie squeals, "You're the greatest!" She, still holding William, hugs her step-father around the neck, while Shirley grins from ear to ear.

"I'm excited about Japan!" Tracy voices. "I learned about that country in World Geography. The country sounds so neat! I can't wait to get there!"

"I'm excited about Australia," Chris adds. "We learned about how water drains counter-clockwise in the Northern Hemisphere, and clockwise in the Southern Hemisphere."

"So?" Danny interjects.

"So, when we flush toilets here, the water drains counter-clockwise, and in Australia, they would drain clockwise. I wanna see that."

"You mean you want to go to Australia just so you can flush a toilet and see the water run the other way?" the red head laughs.

"That and Kangaroos!"

* * *

 **That night:**

Laurie sits at her vanity, getting ready for her date. Her hands shake as she brushes her hair. She hears a knock at her door. "Come in!"

Tracy, trying to hide a smile, walks into the room. "Greg's here."

"I'll be down in a few minutes."

"He said to take your time."

Meanwhile, in the living room, Greg, sitting in the rocking chair and holding William, speaks with Shirley and Reuben, who is holding Mandy. "What do you have planned for tonight?" the blonde inquires.

"Well, umm..." he stammers, holding his son close, "I'm taking her to Chez Pierre, and then I've got dessert set up at the church courtyard."

"I'm going to cut to the chase and ask. Are you planning on proposing to my daughter tonight?"

Keith walks into the living room. "You're what?!"

"Yes," he swallows, looking from Keith, to Shirley, to Reuben and back to Shirley, "I'm planning on asking Laurie to marry me, but I'd like to ask for your blessing, Mrs. Partridge... uhh Mrs. Kincaid."

"You won't hurt her, will you?" the eldest Partridge child growls.

"Keith," Shirley scowls.

"No, not intentionally. I love Laurie with all my heart."

"I know you can provide for her," Reuben begins, arm around his wife.

Mandy takes this time to squeal, dropping her toy. Shirley bends down and picks it up from the floor.

"I can," Greg supplies, "I've got the job at the church, and I often work for my father to supplement my income."

"What's your apartment like?" Keith frowns. "Is it suitable for a wife and child?"

"I've put in an offer on a house."

"What?" Shirley asks, surprised.

"Yes. I'll show her tomorrow."

"IF she says yes," Danny calls from the stairs.

"Danny!" Shirley frowns.

"It's okay, Mrs. Par... Mrs. Kincaid."

"Greg," the matriarch begins, "I know you love my daughter very much. You've shown that from Day One. I also see that you're a good father to William. You also can provide for her and William financially. You've taken your commitment to my daughter and William very seriously by going through with counseling with the pastor at your church, and also adhering to the rules I set up for the two of you."

"Yes, uhh, yes, ma'am."

"I know you and Laurie haven't followed my rules perfectly, but I do appreciate how the two of you have shown me respect."

"Thank you."

Shirley smiles, not wanting to prolong his anticipation, "You have my blessing to ask Laurie to marry you."

Greg sighs, relieved, "Thank you, Mrs. Kincaid."

"You have mine too!" Chris yells from the kitchen.

"Mine too!" Tracy pipes, standing behind Danny.

"Mine too," Keith adds, shaking Greg's hand.

"Not mine!" Danny glowers.

"Danny!" Shirley scowls.

"You've got mine too," the red head rolls his eyes.

"Welcome to the family, son," Reuben concludes.

"She's coming! Shhh!" Tracy calls, as Laurie approaches the stairs. The rest of the Partridge children scatter.

Greg, still holding William, rises. "Hi! You look beautiful!"

"Thanks!" she smiles, exchanging a peck on the lips.

"Are you ready?" he asks, as he passes William to Shirley. The baby fusses, as he stretches his arms out to his father.

"Go ahead you two," Shirley directs. "He'll be okay."

"Shall we?" Greg smiles, as he opens the door for his beloved.

The door closes behind them, leaving Shirley and Reuben with the babies. Shirley pulls her husband into a passionate kiss. "My daughter's getting married!"

* * *

The dinner was everything Greg imagined it would be. Greg informed the maitre d' that he was planning on proposing to his girlfriend that night, so the chef prepared a special dish for the couple, complete with a bottle of wine. A band plays, so Greg invites her to dance.

"Wanna dance?" he invites, holding his hand out.

"Sure," she smiles, as she rises and walks with him to the dance floor.

"I love you," he voices, as they glide across the dance floor.

"I love you too. I'm the luckiest person in the world!" Laurie melts into her beloved's arms. "Thank you for tonight!"

"The night's not over," he grins, as he places a soft kiss on her lips.

"Oh?" she smiles, curious.

"Just wait."

The music ends, and Greg pays for dinner. They drive to the church. Anxiety rises through Laurie's body, as she exits the vehicle and takes his hand. He leads her to the courtyard, where a spread with wine, cheese and chocolate are laid out. "Oh Greg!" she exclaims, eyes wide with excitement. They sit on the blanket.

"You're beautiful," he remarks, studying his beloved.

"Aww!" she blushes.

"I'm serious," he grins. "You are!"

"You're too much!"

"Laurie, I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you on the tennis court. You're an incredible person and a wonderful mother to our son. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh, Greg," she whispers, a tear running out of her eye.

"Laurie Lynn Partridge," he begins, getting down on one knee, "would you marry me?"

Tears stream down her face, as her chin quivers. "Yes! Oh yes!"

He opens a small box, pulls out a ring and places it on her left ring finger. 'I love you."

"I love you, Greg!" She wraps her arms around his neck.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world."

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Greg Houser," she beams.

"When do you want to get married?"

"As soon as possible."

"I was thinking we could get married on your eighteenth birthday. I know it's a Sunday, but..."

"How 'bout the day before?" she suggests, "I bet mom would sign for me. I'd like to spend that whole weekend as Mrs. Houser."

"Okay," he smiles, kissing her on the lips. "So, since you leave on tour in a couple weeks, we need to get the wedding plans started." They each share their vision of the wedding. "We can do as much as we can before you leave on tour, and I'll get a lot of it done when you're gone."

Laurie grins, "I love you!"

"And," he smiles, "I've got something special for you tomorrow."

"What?"

"I'm not telling you," he teases. "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

"Aww," she begs, "will you give me a little hint?"

"Nope! You'll have to wait."

"All right," pretending to sulk, "if you say so."

Laurie stares at her ring the entire way back to her house. Greg gives her sideways glances, and smiles. "Greg, I'm so happy!"

"Me too."

"August can't come soon enough! I'm ready to be your wife!"

"Have patience. You've got summer tour and then we'll be married a couple weeks after you return."

* * *

They pull into the driveway, and exit the car. The couple engages in a full-blown liplock as they walk up the sidewalk. "I hope everyone's up," she smiles as she opens the front door. To her delight, her mother, siblings and Reuben are waiting for them in the living room.

"How was your night?" Shirley asks, feigning innocence.

"Oh," the young woman sing-songs, "it was wonderful!"

"What is that on your finger?" Keith plays along.

Greg smiles at his fiancée, as Laurie nods. "I asked Laurie to marry me."

"And I said yes!" she grins, holding up her hand, showing off her ring.

Tracy jumps up and squeals as she examines her sister's ring. Reuben shakes Greg's hand, "Congratulations, son!"

"Oh, my baby girl!" Shirley sniffs, as she embraces her daughter.

"When is this happy occasion supposed to take place?" Danny inquires.

Greg and Laurie explain their plans. "You will sign for me, mom?"

"I will, but isn't that awfully soon? We'll only be back from tour a couple weeks prior. That's not enough time to plan a wedding."

"But we want to get married as soon as possible," she smiles, looking into her fiancé's eyes.

"We've gone over some tentative plans, and we'll iron out as many details as possible before you guys leave," Greg explains. "Then, I'll contact the vendors and get the arrangements made."

"All right," Shirley reluctantly agrees, "but it's still rather soon."

The family congratulates the happy couple, and then disperse, leaving the couple alone.

"Thank you for tonight," Laurie grins. "I love you and I can't wait to become Mrs. Houser."

"Only three months away," he answers, completing the night with an embrace and soft kiss.

They say goodnight and Laurie heads to her bedroom. She sees William asleep in his crib. "Guess what, William," whispering, "your mommy and daddy are getting married in just three short months! That means mommy and daddy and you will live together and be a family. I know you can't wait to have us together instead of just having daddy here part time. I love you, son."

Shirley hears Laurie talking to her son, and smiles. She feels arms enfold her from behind, and leans into the embrace. "My daughter's getting married."

"Let's go to bed, so we won't disturb her or William."

Shirley nods as they enter the master bedroom. Mandy is asleep in her crib. Reuben enfolds his wife in an embrace. "I love you."

"Although I'm happy for her, I'm not ready for her to leave the nest." A tear escapes her eye.

"They've got to grow up sometime."

"I know, but she's awfully young. She's seventeen. Reuben, she's just a child."

"With a child of her own and now a fiancé. She's got a good head on her shoulders. Although she and Greg haven't always used the best judgment, they've proven themselves to being good parents and providers."

"I know. I just didn't think this would happen so soon," she sighs. "I figured we'd have another five or so years before they'd start leaving the nest."

Reuben kisses his wife. "Yes, but you and Dan raised five well-grounded kids. You should be very proud."

"I am."

"Now, let's get to bed before we wake up our youngest daughter."


	18. Chapter 18

**Two weeks later (Mid-June):**

The Partridge-Kincaid family wait at the gate for their plane. Reuben, Keith and Danny check their equipment and instruments as Shirley gathers the tickets and passports. Laurie watches the babies, who are sleeping in their strollers. Greg, with his arm around Laurie, waits with the family.

"I'm going to miss you," he laments.

"I'll miss you too."

"I miss you already." he gives her a peck on the lips and giggles.

"I miss you already too!" she returns the peck and giggles.

"I'll miss you more!"

"No, I'll miss you more!"

Chris and Tracy roll their eyes in disgust.

"The equipment's been checked, so we're all set," Reuben informs Shirley, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good," she sighs, relieved.

Boarding for their flight is announced. Greg rises and embraces his fiancée. "That's my cue."

"I'll miss you! The two weeks we're apart will seem like an eternity!"

"Bye William. I love you," he kisses his sleeping son on the head. "I'll get the baker, florist and caterer called. I've got your list," he adds, giving his beloved another kiss.

"All right," she replies, giving him another kiss, "I'll see you in two weeks."

"Laurie!" Keith calls, "we've got to board now!"

"Coming!" she pushes the strollers to her mother, waiting by the ticket agent. Greg waves, as she and her mother gather the babies, fold up the strollers and board the plane.

* * *

 **Hawaii**

As the plane touches down in Honolulu, the Partridge children peer out the window, excited. "Wow!" Tracy exclaims, "it's so beautiful!"

"Mom," Chris begins, "will we have time to go to the beach? I wanna try a bit of surfing."

"Can we go to a couple bridal shops? I need to find a wedding dress."

"Yes," Reuben answers, "we'll have a day at the beach."

"I don't think we'll be able to swing the bridal shops right now," Shirley replies, "but we can look in Sydney, Aukland, and when we are back in Hawaii."

"All right," the bride-to-be sighs, cradling a sleeping William on her shoulder.

The stewardess opens the hatch and passengers exit the plane. Shirley, holding Mandy, exits first, followed by Reuben, Tracy, Chris, Danny, Laurie, holding William, and Keith. Each receive a lei from women, who greet the disembarking passengers. "Oh, what a cute little girl" one of the women fawns over Mandy.

"Thank you!"

"And you've got an adorable little boy! Are they twins?"

"No," Laurie answers, "he's my son and she's my baby sister."

"Oh!" the young woman giggles. "They're so cute!"

Shirley spies Danny out of the corner of her eye. Many of the women are gathered around him, presenting him with multiple leis. "That's right, ladies," he flirts, "I'm the one and only Danny Partridge. No time for autographs."

"Danny!" The Partridge matriarch fusses.

Keith flirts with one of the greeters as Shirley, Reuben and Laurie fold the strollers and get into the limousine. "Keith," Shirley calls, "c'mon! Get in the limo."

The eldest Partridge child, followed by Danny, Chris and Tracy, join the rest of the family.

* * *

 **A month later (Mid-July):**

The Pacific tour is a success at the halfway point. The Partridges perform for sold out audiences at every stop. They were able to debut a couple songs: _Oceans_ and _Dreams of You._ The family enjoyed touring Honolulu, and Japan, family favourites were the beaches in Honolulu, the Ginza Strip, and Mt. Fuji. The war memorials at Pearl Harbour, Hiroshima and Nagasaki moved them.

Next, the family is flying to Sydney, Australia. William, in Laurie's lap, giggles as he bangs on the window with his hands and giggles. "Yes, William," she begins, "we'll get to see Daddy soon! Won't that be wonderful?" She tickles him on the neck, and the baby giggles harder. "You excited to see Daddy?"

Tracy, sitting beside her sister, stirs and awakens. "We almost there?"

"Probably in another couple hours. Why don't you go ahead and go back to sleep?"

"Okay," she mumbles, already drifting back to sleep.

Shirley rests against her husband, who has Mandy in his lap. She stirs and opens her eyes. "Oh!" she groans, hand on her forehead.

"You okay?" he asks, concerned, shifting the sleeping baby to his other shoulder.

"I don't feel so great," she whispers, trying not to wretch.

"Is it your head or your stomach?"

"I dunno, it's..." she takes a deep breath, and presses her call light. "I think I need a Sprite."

The stewardess approaches the couple. "May I help you?"

Shirley swallows, and leans against the window, head on her pillow. "My wife would like a Sprite, please."

The stewardess pops the top off a can and places it on Shirley's tray table. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll have a Coke, thanks."

Shirley sips on her soda.

"How are you feeling?"

"I..." she chokes. "I still don't feel so good." The blonde heaves. Reuben opens a barf bag and shoves it into her hands; she loses her stomach contents into the bag, laying back against the chair. "Ugh!"

Reuben pushes the call light, and the stewardess disposes of the bag. "Honey? Better?"

"I guess so," she exhales, closing her eyes. Mandy awakens and begins to fuss. "Pass her over to me. She's probably hungry."

"Are you sure? I can get the stewardess to heat up a bottle."

"No, I'm all right," she chokes, as she receives her daughter. Shirley adjusts herself and Mandy latches on.

The plane begins its descent into Sydney Airport. William screams, holding his ear. "I'm sorry, baby boy!" Laurie coos, as she tries to give him a pacifier. "You'll feel better soon and we'll see Daddy at the hotel." The baby snuggles into his mother's chest.

Shirley, holding a sleeping Mandy, rests against her husband's shoulder. "Shirley," he calls, reluctantly waking up his wife, "we're about to land."

Her eyes flutter open. A wave of nausea travels through her body, as she reaches for another barf bag, heaving into it. "Ugh!"

As the stewardess makes her final checks, she disposes of the used bag. "I brought a wet cloth for you, ma'am."

"Thank you."

The plane lands, and the family disembarks. "Laurie! William!" a voice calls.

Laurie locates the voice and sees her fiancé. "Greg!" She flies into his arms, placing a passionate kiss on his lips. William holds his hands out to his father.

"C'mere, son! I've missed you too, Buddy!" William nearly leaps into his father's arms.

"When did you get here? You couldn't have gotten through customs yet?"

"My flight touched down about ten minutes before yours did. We were in the neighbouring gate. I saw it was your flight and decided to surprise you."

"Well," she replies, kissing him again, "you certainly did."

"Laurie, Greg," Reuben, Mandy in his arms, calls, "we need to get through customs."

Shirley, still green, weakly walks beside her husband. "Kids," she chokes, "I've got your passports. Reuben will go first. Then, as I hand you your passport, I want you to go through the line and join him and Mandy." The kids do as they're told. Shirley joins them on the other side. Bile rises in her throat. She spies a restroom to her right. "Excuse me!" she chokes, as she dashes inside, losing her stomach contents.

"Is mom sick?" Tracy inquires, concerned.

"I don't know," Reuben replies, "she may have gotten airsick from the flight."

Shirley rejoins her family.

"You okay?" the Kincaid patriarch asks, kissing her on the cheek.

"I just wanna get to the hotel and lie down."

"Still feeling poorly?"

"Yes. I don't think I'll make rehearsal tonight."

Reuben finds the driver, who is assigned to take them to their hotel, as Keith, Danny and Chris coordinate sending their equipment to the rehearsal hall.

Reuben and Shirley, along with Laurie and Tracy check into their hotel suite. Greg joins his future brothers-in-law, setting up the equipment. Shirley changes into her nightgown and immediately goes to bed.

"Can you watch Mandy for me?" Reuben asks Laurie and Tracy.

"Sure," Laurie replies, as she sets up toys for William. "Is mom okay?"

"She's just not feeling well." He replies, at the bedroom door threshold. "Dinner's at six and rehearsal's at seven-thirty."

"Mom gonna make it to rehearsal?" Tracy asks, as she offers Mandy a toy.

"Not likely." Reuben enters their bedroom and slips into bed beside his wife. "How are you feeling?"

"I think my stomach's settled down to a dull rumble," she meekly replies.

"Good."

"The girls have Mandy?" she asks, as she rolls over, facing her husband.

"They do. Why don't you get some sleep?"

Shirley nods, closes her eyes and immediately falls asleep.

* * *

 **The beginning of August:**

The tour continues successfully in Australia and New Zealand. _I Can Feel Your Heartbeat, I Think I Love You, How Long is Too Long?_ and _You Are Always On My Mind_ are crowd favourites. Shirley's nausea quickly resolved and she was back to performing a couple days after landing in Sydney. She chalked it up to a twenty-four hour bug, and she was quite relieved that nobody else caught it. Chris was happy that he was able to see water go down the drain clockwise instead of counter-clockwise. He also enjoyed the kangaroos. Tracy loved seeing the Wallabies and Koalas. Danny found satisfaction in goading Keith into trying a Vegemite sandwich, and his reaction afterward.

The family lands in Hawaii and goes through customs. It's time for Greg to catch his flight to California.

"I wish you didn't have to go!" Laurie cries, as she embraces her beloved.

"I know. It's only for two weeks." He kisses her on the lips. "It'll go by quickly."

"I still wish you didn't have to go."

"Listen, I'll get everything finished up for the wedding."

"I can't believe we'll be married in a month!"

Greg looks at his watch. "I've gotta go." He passes William over and kisses him on the cheek. "I love you, Buddy! I'll see you in a couple weeks!" William sobs and holds his arms out to his father. "I'm sorry, but Daddy's gotta go." He kisses his son on the cheek and gives his fiancée a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you soon!"

After a week in Hawaii, the Partridges fly back to California. Their concert in Los Angeles was a hit. Their last concert is in San Francisco. Shirley's nerves get to her as they get ready for the concert.

"Mom!" Tracy calls. "Would you stop pacing? You're making me seasick."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it."

"You afraid that Richard Lawrence will show up?"

She stops in her tracks, hangs her head and sighs. "Does it show?"

"Yes." They hear a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Reuben enters. "Are you guys ready? We're on in fifteen."

"I... I guess so."

He sees that his wife seems distressed. "What is it, honey? You look frightened."

Tracy takes this time to exit the room.

"We're in San Francisco," she sniffs, falling into his arms.

"Richard Lawrence isn't going to bother you. I've got extra security set up, and we're not doing a meet and greet here."

"I'm sorry about worrying so much, but I just have a funny feeling about this."

Putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye, he asks, "You haven't heard from him since tour last year?"

"No, I haven't."

"Try not to worry. I've got everything covered." He kisses her lightly on the lips. "Now, Mandy and William still asleep?"

"Yes. They were fed and went down an hour ago."

"Mom!" Chris calls through the door, "we're on in five!"

"Be right out!" She gives her husband a quick peck. "I'll see you later."

Shirley's nerves calm as the concert commences. By the time they perform two encores, _I"m Into Something Good,_ and _Together,_ she is completely relaxed. She breathes a sigh of relief as she enters the dressing room, and smiles as she spies her husband rocking their daughter. William plays in an excer-saucer. "How is she?"

"She had a dirty diaper earlier, and she and William played hard."

As the family changes out of their costumes, there's a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Reuben states, holding Mandy, as he opens the door, revealing a security guard. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to inform you, Mr. Kincaid," the guard begins, "that we detained Richard Lawrence trying to get backstage just now."

Shirley overhears the guard, and shivers as fear travels through her body.

"I ask that you all stay in here until I return."

"We will," the manager replies, "and, thank you." The guard nods and leaves. Reuben closes the door behind him. Shirley's eyes are wide with panic. "Shirley," he exclaims, wrapping her in an embrace.

"He tried to get to us," she sniffs.

"But he didn't." He kisses her on her temple. Mandy squeals and pats her mother's cheek.

Shirley chuckles, "C'mere, baby girl! Come see your mama!" Reuben passes the baby over. "Daddy won't let Mr. Lawrence bother us." She kisses Mandy's cheek.

They hear a knock on the door, and Reuben answers. The guard informs them that security would like him to talk with them. "I'll be right back," he states, giving his wife a peck on the lips, before leaving with the guard. Shirley hugs her daughter tightly, as she stares at the closed door.

"Mom," Danny asks, as he exits the bathroom, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she dismisses.

"It's not nothing," he observes, "you look like you're about to cry."

"Everything's all right now," she absently replies, cradling Mandy.

"Can we go ahead and load the bus?"

"Not until Reuben returns."

About fifteen minutes later, Reuben returns to an anxiously awaiting wife. "So?"

"Everything's fine," he assures his wife.

"Good," she sighs, relieved.

"Mom," Keith voices, exiting from the restroom, "is it okay to load the bus?"

"Go ahead," Reuben assents. "I'll help."

Reuben, Keith, Danny, Chris and Tracy load the bus, while Laurie rocks William in an adjacent room. "How's William?" Shirley asks, checking on her oldest daughter.

"He's just about asleep. When are we loading up?"

"Tracy and the guys are loading things right now."

"Mr. Lawrence tried to see you didn't he?" the young woman inquires, concerned.

"How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face," she observes.

"Security caught him trying to sneak back here. They sent him away."

"Good."

Reuben knocks on the door, "We're all loaded up and ready."

"All right," Shirley answers, wearing a smile of relief. "I'm ready to go home." A cold shiver travels through her body as nausea hits. "Reuben," she calls, "take Mandy for me." She passes the baby over and rushes to the restroom.

"Shirley?"

Tracy returns to the dressing room. Reuben looks at her questioningly. "I forgot something," she supplies.

"Can you take Mandy for me?"

The girl finds the desired item and receives her sister. "C'mere, Mandy." The baby giggles and pats her sister's face. "I am your favourite sister, aren't I?" Mandy giggles as Tracy kisses her cheek.

Reuben smiles at the scene before him. "Tell your brothers and other sister that Shirley and I will be out in a few."

"Okay. Let's go to the bus."

"Shirley," the Kincaid patriarch knocks on the door, "are you okay?"

The blonde opens the door, wiping her mouth.

"Honey?"

"I'll be all right," she sighs.

"Stomach bug again?"

"No," she sits on the couch, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Richard trying to sneak back here really got to you," he observes, stroking her cheek.

She nods, as the tears flow.

"I love you."

She smiles, weakly and buries herself in her husband's arms.

They hear a knock on the door. Chris enters the room. "Are you and Reuben coming? We're all ready to leave. Yes, the babies are buckled in."

Reuben looks at Shirley, who nods, wiping her tears away. "We're coming." They rise, and walk to the bus, arm in arm. Before they step on the bus, he wraps his arms around his beloved, whispering, "I love you, Shirley Kincaid."


	19. Chapter 19

**End of August (William is nearly a year old and Mandy is eight months old):**

The tour has completed, and the happy couple has finished planning their wedding. Now, it's the day before Greg and Laurie are to be wed. Laurie is packing up her and William's belongings. William is playing in his crib while she packs. "Can you believe it, William? Tomorrow night, we'll be with Daddy forever and ever!" She kneels down and peers into the side of the crib. "Tomorrow, your Daddy and I are getting married, and we're going to move in together in our new house, and be a family." The baby giggles as she tickles his chin. "You like that? We're gonna be so happy together!"

Shirley walks down the hall and hears her daughter's conversation with William, and sighs as she knocks on the door. "Laurie?"

"Come in!"

"All packed?"

"Just about. I'll need to borrow the station wagon so I can bring my and William's things over to the house." She lifts her son out of the crib and sits on the bed, smiling from wonderment. "I can't believe I'll be married tomorrow! This is the last night I'll be Laurie Partridge. Tomorrow, I'll be Laurie Houser. Mrs. Greg Houser."

Shirley grins and sits by her daughter. "It's happening quickly, isn't it?"

"Yes," the young woman smiles, "I wasn't expecting to be a mother and married this young, but I'm happy."

"It shows." William giggles and throws himself into his grandmother's lap. "Well, William," Shirley chuckles, "guess you wanted to see your Grandma. I'm gonna miss you being here all the time, little man!"

Laurie smiles. "William's gonna miss his Aunt Mandy and Aunt Tracy." She pauses and smirks. "And his Uncle Keith, Uncle Chris and ummm, his Uncle Danny. Speaking of Mandy, where is she?"

"Reuben has her. She wouldn't go down for her nap, so he took her with him to a few of his appointments."

"Mandy and William. Don't always like to take naps, but will fall asleep at the drop of a hat if they're in the car."

"Yes. I know someone else who was like that as a baby."

"Who, me?"

"Yes," Shirley's eyes twinkle. She falls silent and studies her oldest daughter.

"What?"

"I'm gonna miss you being here... in this room." She surveys the room. "This was your room since you were a baby."

"And now I'm all grown up and moving out." A tear escapes Shirley's eye; Laurie notices. "Aww, mom! I'll just be living across town and San Pueblo's not that big."

"And, you'll be here for practices."

"Uhh, about that..." she trails off. "Greg and I've been talking about that..."

"What?"

"I'm kinda quitting the Band. I'll be there for most of our local performances, but I won't be traveling with you guys."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I wanna be a wife and mother, not a singer. Besides, Greg and I wanna have another baby."

Shirley coughs and chokes. "Another baby?"

"Not right now," Laurie assures her mother, "but after William turns two." William snuggles against his grandmother and stills. Soon, the baby is asleep. "Mom? Can he sleep in Mandy's crib while I load the station wagon?"

"Sure," Shirley smiles. "If you'd like, I'll watch him until you get back."

"Thanks!" She smiles and kisses her son on the cheek. "I'll see you later, baby boy."

Shirley stands up and groans. "Oh!"

"What's wrong, mom?" Laurie asks, concerned.

"Nothing," she replies, breathing hard.

"Here," Laurie offers, arms stretched out. "I'll take him."

Shirley passes the baby to his mother. "Thanks," she exhales.

"You okay, mom?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. He's just gotten so big." She takes a couple deep breaths, and absently puts her hand over her midsection.

Laurie notices. "Mom?" Shirley shoots her a look indicating the subject is closed, so she changes the subject a bit. "I'll put him down in Mandy's crib." She cradles her son, kissing him lightly on the top of his head. "Let's finish your nap in Mandy's bed." She carries him into the master bedroom and lays him in the crib. "See you later, son." As she exits the room, she sees her mother. "He's down for the count. He'll probably sleep for an hour, hour and a half." Then, she packs her car and drives to the house, she, Greg and William will soon call home.

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

Laurie stares at her wedding dress, hanging up in the closet in her bedroom and sighs. "I'm getting married today!" Her hands shake as she fingers the fabric on the sleeves. "This is it. I'll no longer be Laurie Lynn Partridge. After today, I'll forever be known as Laurie Lynn Houser." She stands there, dreamily as she hears a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Shirley opens the door, sees her daughter staring at her dress and smiles. "Laurie?"

The young woman's chin quivers. "Mom, I'm getting married today!"

"Yes, you are." The elder woman studies her daughter. Images of Laurie through the years stream through her mind. When she was six months pregnant with Laurie, looking at her profile in the mirror. When she went into labour. When she and Dan brought her home from the hospital. When Laurie took her first steps. Laurie holding Tracy for the first time and grinning ear-to-ear. When they started the Band, Laurie playing at the keyboard. Laurie nursing William for the first time. Shirley's eyes mist over thinking of the memories.

"Mom?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too!" She hugs her mother. "What were you thinking about? You seemed far away just now."

"I was just thinking," she replies between sniffs, "that my little girl is all grown up."

"Aww," Laurie blushes. "I'll always be your little girl."

"Yes, but now you'll be a married woman with a family of your own. You and William won't be here every day."

"I know," she replies, kissing her mother on the cheek, "but we'll visit from time to time. I'll be over for most rehearsals, and besides," she grins, "William and his Aunt Mandy are best friends. We'll come over to play and you and Mandy can come over too."

"I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, mom. When do we need to leave?"

"In about an hour. Who has William?"

"Keith is feeding him his lunch." Laurie finds one of William's blankets and folds it. "Keith has really taken to his role as Uncle. William's gonna miss his Uncle Keith."

"And I think Keith's going to miss his nephew."

"At least Greg and I will have a babysitter when we need one," Laurie grins.

"I love you," Shirley beams.

* * *

 **Later that day:**

The family arrives at the church, which is bustling with activity. Mrs. Monaham spearheads decorating the sanctuary and fellowship hall, while Shirley and Laurie drop Mandy and William off with the church nursery workers. "I love you, baby boy!" Laurie coos as she kisses her son on the cheek. William fusses as she passes him to one of the workers.

"He'll be just fine," the worker assures. "C'mon, William! Let's go play!" She shows him a Fisher Price Chatter Telephone; he giggles and pats the toy.

Shirley passes Mandy to another worker, and they quietly leave. Mother and daughter tour the sanctuary and fellowship hall, making sure the décor is what Laurie and Greg had requested. "Oh!" the bride gasps as she sees the sanctuary, "it's beautiful!" Small bouquets of red roses, each tied with a gold ribbon, dot every other pew down the aisle, ending in a white archway, graced with roses stands on the stage. "I'm getting married up there!"

"Yes," the mother of the bride answers, arm around her daughter. She swallows the lump forming in her throat. This day has come so quickly! She didn't expect her oldest daughter to be getting married so young, but Greg has proven to be a capable provider.

"Mom," the young woman begins, sensing what her mother is thinking, "I know you think I'm too young to get married, but I want you to know something."

"What is it?" she asks, softly.

"I want you to know that you and Dad raised the five of us to be responsible, well-grounded people. You taught us what it means to be a good husband and wife, and parents. You taught us how to choose the right mate, and I believe I chose wisely with Greg."

"Thank you."

"And I know you want him to take good care of William and me..."

"Yes, I do."

"He'll take good care of us, and I'll take good care of them." She hugs her mother. "I love you so much, mom!"

"I love you too!"

They tour the fellowship hall, and see the crew setting out the cake and finishing decorating. "It's perfect!" Laurie giggles. The rose motif continues in the hall, with roses gracing the front corners of the serving tables, with gold ribbon draped across the front. Cinderella's coach sits atop the red velvet three-tier square cake, decorated with roses spiraling down the tiers. The bride stands mesmerized, taking it all in.

"Laurie," Shirley gently calls, "it's time to get dressed."

"I'm ready!"

Keith, Danny, Chris, Reuben, Steve, Greg's best man, David, Greg's brother, and Greg change into their tuxes. Greg's hands tremble as he buttons his shirt.

"Having second thoughts?" Danny volleys.

"Never!" the groom returns.

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous," Reuben assures, "You're marrying a great girl, and the two of you are about to start a new life together."

"She's the best thing to ever happen to me."

"You'd better treat my sister right," Chris warns.

"I promise."

"If you hurt her..." Keith adds.

"Guys," the groom begins, "you have my word. I will cherish her for the rest of my life."

Reuben looks at his watch. "Keith, it's almost time. You'd better get your sister."

This time, Keith's nerves begin to get the best of him. "How am I supposed to give my sister away? Dad was supposed to do that."

"I know you, your brothers and sisters, and Shirley miss your father very much," the Kincaid patriarch states. "He'd be very proud of you guys today."

Keith nods and knocks on the bridal suite door.

Meanwhile, Shirley, Tracy, Cindy, Laurie's best friend, Katie Partridge, the Partridge's kids' cousin, who is closest to Laurie's age, Susan, Greg's sister, and Laurie dress in the bridal suite. Cindy throws the dress over Laurie's head, and Shirley buttons up the back. Laurie studies herself in the full-length mirror, touching the glass with the fingertips of her left hand. She's wearing a white dress with a scalloped sweetheart neckline, short lace sleeves, a-line silhouette and a court train. It has a fluted bottom with lace trim, and a molded bodice with darting. Small pearl buttons complete the back. Shirley places the Juliette cathedral veil on her daughter's head. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks, mom!"

"I'm proud of you."

"I wish Dad were here," she sighs.

Shirley retrieves a box from her purse. "Here, this is from your father. Open it."

She opens the box, and pulls out a pearl necklace. "Mom!" she gasps, fingering the necklace. "It's beautiful!"

"He bought that for you the day you were born," she replies, as she clasps the necklace around Laurie's neck. "He looked forward to giving it to you on your wedding day."

"Did Dad get me a necklace when I was born?" Tracy asks.

"He did buy you something special, but you'll have to wait until your wedding day to find out."

"It's beautiful!" Cindy exclaims.

Shirley suddenly turns a deep shade of green.

"Mom?" Laurie asks, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replies, taking a few deep breaths, wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead.

"Are you sure?" Tracy adds, "you look green."

"I'll be fine," she sighs, as she sits on the couch. "Just give me a sec."

Cindy fetches a glass of water, "Here, Mrs. Kincaid."

"Thanks, Cindy." Shirley takes a few sips.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Laurie sits beside her mother, "Mom, I know it's not every day that your daughter gets married. It's only natural to be a little nervous."

Shirley smiles. "I'll be fine. I don't want you to ruin your dress."

They hear a knock on the door. Cindy answers it to reveal Keith. He sees his sister standing before him in her gown and veil. "Laurie, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks!"

"No, I mean it. You look really beautiful!"

Shirley rises, setting the glass on a nearby table. "Is it time?"

"Just about. You ready?"

"I've been ready for a long time," the bride grins. "Let's get me married!"

Cindy and Tracy leave the room, followed by Keith and Laurie. As Shirley steps out of the room, she spies her husband. "Reuben."

"You ready for this?" he asks, wrapping her in his arms, and placing a light kiss on her lips.

"I don't think a mother's ever ready to have one of her children leave the nest." She looks down and to the right, stepping out of the embrace.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine," she answers, absently placing her hand on her abdomen.

The couple walks to the church narthex and sees Laurie, Keith and the bridal party. Shirley studies her daughter, hands trembling as she holds her bouquet with one hand, and Keith's arm with her other. The organist is playing _Pachelbel's Canon in D._ Greg's grandparents process in first, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Partridge, and Fred and Amanda Renfrew. Shirley gives her daughter one last kiss as Greg's parents process. "I love you!" she whispers, as Reuben motions to his wife. Laurie's chin quivers as she watches her mother and step-father process down the aisle.

"You okay?" Keith whispers.

Laurie nods. Then, the organist begins to play Wagner's _Bridal Chorus._ Greg, his best man, Steve, and the church pastor enter and stand at the end of the aisle. Next, Chris and Tracy process down, followed by Danny and Susan, David and Katie, and Cindy, Laurie's Maid of Honour. As the party arrives at the end of the aisle, the organist plays a fanfare, and begins the _Bridal Chorus_ again. The pastor raises his arms, inviting the congregation to stand.

"This is it!" Laurie grins, as Keith walks her down the aisle. Her eyes are trained on her beloved, noticing the tear that's rolling down his cheek. They reach the end of the aisle, the preacher motions for everyone to sit, and the organist finishes.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace..."

Laurie grins, eyes on her fiancé, soon to be husband.

"... Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," Keith answers, lifting his sister's veil, kissing her on the cheek, and placing her hand in Greg's. He sits in the vacant spot beside Reuben as Greg escorts Laurie up the stairs to the stage.

The ceremony is a blur for Laurie and before she realizes, she and Greg have exchanged vows and rings. The preacher concludes, "In as much as Greg and Laurie have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the State of California and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

You may now kiss the bride." Greg places a tender kiss on his wife's lips.

"May I introduce to you, for the very first time, Greg and Laurie Houser!"

The organist begins Mendelssohn's _Wedding March_. Greg and Laurie race down the aisle, followed by Steve and Cindy, the rest of the bridal party, Keith, Reuben and Shirley, Greg's parents, and the couple's grandparents. As the organist concludes, the minister invites the guests to the reception in the fellowship hall.

The reception and pictures begin and end quickly. Laurie remains in a blissful fog as she and Greg cut their cake and sample the punch.

Next, the deejay plays _Three Times a Lady_ by the Commodores. Reuben escorts Laurie and Greg escorts his mother for the first dance. Halfway through, Keith cuts in and dances with the bride. Greg cuts in and dances with his wife to Roberta Flack's, "First Time Ever I Saw Your Face." Reuben escorts Shirley onto the floor as Greg's parents begin to dance as well.

Laurie throws her bouquet, and to Shirley's horror, it sails straight into Tracy's hands. Greg escorts his wife to a chair, lifts her skirt, retrieving the garter from her leg. He tosses it and it lands at Danny's feet. "Here ya go, Danny!" Chris states as he picks it up and puts it in his brother's hands.

The nursery workers bring William and Mandy into the fellowship hall. "William!" Laurie smiles, as she receives her son, "your daddy and I are married! We're going to live happily ever after!" Greg kisses his son; Laurie plants a passionate kiss on her husband's lips.

"He ate all his dinner, and he has a clean diaper on," the worker relays.

"Thank you," Greg replies.

Reuben receives Mandy, who falls asleep in her father's arms.

Greg, Laurie, and William prepare to leave, changing from their wedding attire into going away outfits. Keith, Danny, Chris, Tracy, Steve and Cindy have decorated the car. The guests file outside the church, form two lines on either side of the walkway, and pelt the happy couple with rice, being careful not to hit William. Greg opens the back door, and Laurie secures their son in his car seat. Then, the groom opens the front passenger door for his bride. Shirley, fighting back tears, embraces her daughter, "I love you."

"I love you too, mom!"

Greg's father shakes his son's hand.

Laurie gets in the car. Greg shuts the door, gets in the front seat, and the new family drives off. Reuben, with Mandy in his arms, puts his free arm around his wife's waist, as they watch the car disappear from sight.

* * *

 **At the Houser residence:**

Greg pulls the car into the driveway. "We're home!" Laurie squeals. "That sounds so nice!"

"I'm glad," he replies, placing a light kiss on her lips. He exits the car, opens her door, and scoops her into his arms.

"Greg!" she yelps, "Put me down. I've got to get William out of the car."

"Hang on," he grins, carrying her up the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying my bride across the threshold."

"But, William?" she protests.

"I'll come back for him." He unlocks and opens the door, and carries his bride over the threshold.

"Okay," she giggles, kissing her groom on the lips, "you can put me down now, so you can get our son."

He sets her down, and retrieves William from the car. "C'mon, little man. Let's get you inside." The sleeping baby snuggles into his father's arms.

"He still asleep?" Laurie inquires as her husband carries their child into the house.

Greg nods. "Let's get him to bed. Then, we can..." he trails off, whispering in her ear. Laurie giggles. He carries the baby into his new bedroom. "I love you, son. I'm happy you're here now."

Laurie kisses her son. "Good night, sweetheart. Sleep well. I love you!"

"I love you too," Greg whispers as he lays the baby in his crib.

* * *

Laurie dresses in the master bathroom. "You ready?" she purrs, as she opens the door.

"You're beautiful!" he grins.

She is wearing a white "honeymoon negligée," with a blue polka dot ruffle trim. It has a gathered bust features a red floral applique, elastic tie shoulder straps, and a very long front slit. "You like?"

"Oh! Do I?" Greg gathers her in his arms, placing a passionate kiss on his wife's lips, "I like, very much."

She sees the bed, graced with red rose petals, and a tray with two champagne flutes, a bottle of champagne, and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. "Greg!"

"I know we weren't able to go away for a honeymoon, but I wanted to make tonight special."

"Aww," she grins, biting her lip. "it's already special because I'm here with you. And, I know most newlyweds don't bring their children with them on their wedding night, but I wouldn't have things any other way."

"Most newlyweds don't have children," he grins, "but I agree. I wouldn't have it any other way. I love our family." He begins planting kisses up and down her neck.

"Mmmm!"

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too," she purrs.

He takes her hands and leads her to the bed. "Champagne?"

Laurie grins, shaking her head.

"Strawberries?"

Again, she shakes her head, grinning.

Greg moves the tray to the dresser, and smiles. "What do you want?" he asks, sitting back on the bed beside his wife.

"This!" she exclaims, diving into an embrace toppling them onto the bed. "I wanna make love to my husband." As they stretch out in the bed, Laurie straddles her beloved, unbuttons his shirt, and begins planting kisses up and down his chest.

"I like this side of you! A far cry from demure Laurie Partridge."

"I'm a woman of mystery," she quips as she removes her negligée.

A wry smile spreads across his face. "You are beautiful."

"One of us is overdressed, and I don't think it's me."

"Well, if you'd get off of me," he kids, "then I wouldn't be overdressed."

She continues planting soft kisses on his chest, getting lower and lower, as she places her hands inside his waist band, gently removing his pajama bottoms. "Mmmm!" she licks her lips. Laurie lowers herself on her husband. Suddenly she yelps as Greg flips her onto her back, and he plants kisses along her neck and breasts. "Greg!"

"Two can play at that game," he snickers.

Heat rises from the center of Laurie's body and radiates outward. "Greg!" she pants, "Now!"

He runs his fingertips up and down her sides.

"Greg!" she trembles.

"What?" he teases.

"Now!"

"Now, what?"

"Greg!" she pants, as she feels herself climax. "N... no... now!"

"Your wish is my command," he replies.

* * *

 **At the Partridge's house:**

As Reuben and Shirley put Mandy down in her crib, Shirley looks around the room, which, for the last year, was Laurie and William's bedroom. "So much has changed!" she quietly remarks. "I don't know if she's ready to be in a room all by herself."

"Shirley," he begins, kissing her on the temple, "she'll be fine. We've got the baby monitor on, so we'll be able to hear her if she stirs."

"Still..." she sighs, looking away.

"Honey, I think it's you that's not ready for her to be in her own room," he replies, escorting his wife out of the room, and into their bedroom.

"Laurie's married and she and William are moved out," she sighs. "I miss them. I miss the two of us rocking our babies together, playing with both of them at the same time..."

"We have to let them go sometime, and you said so yourself, that Greg has proven to be a responsible young man and a good provider, and he loves Laurie and William very much."

"You're right." She wraps her arms around her husband's neck, completing the embrace with a kiss. "Today was lovely."

"She looked beautiful," he adds, returning her kiss, "but not as beautiful as her mother."

"Aww!" she blushes. Bile rises into her throat. Breaking out of the embrace, Shirley rushes into the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Shirley?" Reuben calls, retrieving a cool cloth. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh!" she groans, as she accepts the cloth and rinses her mouth.

"You're not getting sick, are you?"

"No," she sighs.

"Then what?" he inquires, taking her hand in his.

"I'm pregnant." Shirley looks into her husband's eyes, and inhales.

"Really?" he grins, excited. "So soon? When?"

"I've had all the signs. I haven't had my period since early May," she begins, sitting on the bed, outlining her symptoms. "I've been nauseous..."

Reuben sits beside her and takes her hand in his. "Been nauseous? So, besides on tour, when we flew to Sydney? You said it was twenty-four hour bug."

"Yes, umm, no, umm.." sighing, she trails off, "That was the worst of it, but I've been nauseous off and on since then."

"Are you sure you're expecting?"

"I wasn't at first, but my clothes are getting tight and I'm craving a lot of the things I craved when I was pregnant with Chris." She places their hands on her midsection.

"What was it?"

"Pineapples and ice cream," she chuckles.

"Together?"

"Yes," she giggles. "It's good."

"It actually sounds good."

"So," she grins wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, "when we got back from tour, I made an appointment with Dr. Lucas."

"And?" he voices, knowing what her answer will be.

"He confirmed my suspicions. I'm thirteen and a half weeks along. I'm due the end of February, or beginning of March."

He smiles, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "We're going to have a baby."

 **"** Yes."

"So, we'll have two kids fourteen months apart?" They conclude their embrace and Reuben studies his wife.

"Yes," she replies, biting her lip.

A grin spreads across Reuben's face, "We're having a baby?"

"Yes," Shirley giggles.

"You're pregnant."

"Reuben, yes."

He alternates pointing at Shirley and at himself, "You and me. We're having a baby."

Shirley erupts in laughter, "Yes, Reuben. We're having a baby. I'm pregnant, and I'm due in late February or early March."

"I love you!" Reuben exclaims, enfolding her in another embrace.

They dress for bed, and slip under the covers. "Reuben," Shirley begins, as he turns out the lights, "I've been thinking."

"About?"

"About the Band."

"What about the Band?"

She props her head on her elbow. "I don't think we'll be able to continue performing as a group. Laurie's dropping out, and now that we have another baby on the way, I don't think it'll be feasible to keep the band going."

"I tend to agree," he adds, "Keith has also expressed an interest in beginning a solo career.

"I don't think Tracy will be upset, but Danny and Chris may object."

"We should sit down with the kids, including Laurie, in a couple weeks, and get their input."

"Maybe in a couple weeks, after Greg and Laurie settle in and the kids start back to school."

Reuben rests his hand on Shirley's abdomen, and smiles.

"What?" she snickers, wondering what he's thinking.

"I can feel the baby," he grins.

"It's too early," she chuckles.

"No, I'm serious," Reuben replies, as his grin grows larger. "Your uhh... it's uhh..."

"Rounder?" she suggests, enjoying the banter.

"Yes, ummm, rounder." He snakes his hands up and down her midsection and breasts.

"Reuben," Shirley giggles, "You're tickling me?"

"Like this?" he continues, increasing the intensity of his ministrations.

"Yes!"

"And," he regroups, "I can't wait until the baby grows more."

"Me too. I love the second trimester," she grins, catching her breath.

"Oh?" He asks, curious.

 **"** I'm usually not as tired, and the baby's just big enough to start showing, but not so big that it's hard for me to move around." She places her hand over her husband's, and sighs. "I know this will be my last pregnancy. It's the beginning of the last sets of 'firsts.'"

"Firsts?"

"Yes. First kicks, first time seeing and holding the baby, the baby's first steps... You know... 'firsts.'"

"Laurie told me you'd originally wanted eight kids. We could try for Baby Number Eight in a couple years or so."

"Reuben, I'm forty. I don't know if I want to be pregnant in my mid-forties." She inhales. "We may just have to settle on seven."

"I hope we have another girl. Laurie, Tracy and Mandy are so beautiful. They're so much like you. I want this baby to take after you."

"Awww!" She plants a soft kiss on her lips.

"Is it too early to discuss names?"

"No. Dan and I picked out the kids' names early on."

"If it's a girl, I want to name her Shirley."

"I dunno. Two people named Shirley? Wouldn't that be confusing?"

"Why not?" He brushes a lock of hair from her face. "Sons are often named after their fathers. Why not name a daughter after her mother?"

"I like Rachael or Deanna. Dan didn't care for either of those."

"I love them. Shirley Rachael? Shirley Deanna?"

"I was thinking Rachael Deanna."

"Rachael Shirley? Deanna Shirley?"

"No," she frowns. "Those don't flow well."

"Okay," he suggests, "Which one do you prefer, Rachael or Deanna?"

"Rachael."

"Then," he concludes, "Shirley Rachael Kincaid. We can call her Rachael."

"Hmm," she ponders, stroking her abdomen. "Rachael Kincaid. I like it!"

"Great!" He gives her a quick peck.

"Now, for boy's names. Reuben James Kincaid."

"I'm not a fan of James. Reuben Charles?"

"Mmm, no. David?"

"No. Jack?"

Shirley frowns. "Shaun?"

"Hmm," he ponders. "Reuben Shaun Kincaid. If we call him Shaun... Although I know it'll be another girl."

"Okay. We have either Rachael or Shaun Kincaid in here."

Reuben beams, full of pride.

"Make love to me, please," Shirley purrs.

"Hi, Rachael. It's Daddy! Go ahead and go to sleep so I can make love to your mother."

Shirley giggles as her husband envelops her in an embrace.


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue:**

Contractions come one on top of another, fatiguing the mother-to-be. Beads of sweat trickle down her face; her husband blots them away.

"Okay," Dr. Lucas begins, "I want you to bear down on your next contraction."

"T... tired!"

"You can do it!" the father-to-be encourages, grinning from ear to ear.

The woman does as instructed, and groans.

"Couple more pushes, and the head will be out."

Tears of joy stream down the father-to-be's face. "Our baby's almost here!"

Five pushes later, and the woman hears a baby cry. "My baby!" she smiles, as she relaxes into the bed.

"Here's your baby!" the doctor announces, as he lays the child on the new mother's abdomen. "Congratulations!"

"Hi!" she coos, "I'm your mommy!"

"Papa," the doctor begins, "you've got a crowd in the waiting room."

The new father bends down, kissing his wife's forehead. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

He walks out of the delivery room and makes his way to the waiting room. He sees Tracy and Chris playing Tic-Tac-Toe. Danny's reading the newest issue of US Finances and Monetary Report. Keith has been working on his newest song, polishing up the lyrics. Fred and Amanda Renfrew hold Mandy. His family looks at him, awaiting the news of the newest member of the family. "It's a girl!" he states, proudly.

The family cheers. Reuben and Shirley embrace, ending with a quick kiss on the lips. Their three-month-old boy/girl twins begin to fuss. Mr. and Mrs. Houser, holding William, also embrace.

"Congratulations, son!" Mrs. Houser grins, hugging her oldest child.

"Awww!" Susan grins, "a niece!"

"She looks just like Laurie."

Shirley, holding her youngest daughter, embraces her son-in-law. "How's Laurie?"

"She's doing great."

"So," Danny pipes, looking up from his magazine, "does she have a name?"

"Wendy," Greg answers, still giddy, "Wendy Lynn Houser. And she's just perfect!"

* * *

 **Later that evening:**

Greg and Laurie study their newborn daughter, lying in her mother's lap. "Greg, she's so tiny!" she remarks.

"Well, William was ten pounds. Seven pounds does look tiny."

The baby curls her hand around Laurie's index finger. "She's got your hands."

"And your eyes. I love your eyes."

The new mother giggles. "I love her so much! I never thought that I could love a second child as much as I love William. Mom was right. She said she felt the same way before I was born."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she elaborates, "she said she knew she loved me, but didn't think she could love a second child as much as she did Keith."

"I imagine lots of parents feel that way before the birth of their second child."

"I love my life," she comments. "I know we didn't plan on becoming parents so early in our relationship, but I wouldn't change a thing."

"I wouldn't change a thing either," he replies, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Laurie looks into her husband's eyes and sings:

" _My true love has a gentle way of loving me  
And I'm gonna love him back probably till the day I die  
And the last thing that I'll tell him right before I close my eyes  
I'll tell him_

 _Ain't love easy if it's you love  
It was easy 'cause of you love  
Lots of friendly sweet-talk lifetime things to do, love  
Ain't love easy!"_

* * *

- _End-_


End file.
